Good Boys Vs Bad Girls
by MoonlightStar400
Summary: Amy and her friends got captured by Eggman six years ago and don't remember it. Six years later, they meet the boys again, but the girls don't remember them, neither do they. They fight each other, will the boys stop them from taking over the world? No flames! *Now Editing*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't know if you'll guys like the story, if you don't get the summary, here's the real one.**

**Summary: The girls got captured by Eggman and 6 years later they meet with Sonic and the guys again but they don't remember who they (Sonic and Co) are so the girls (Or 'The Babes') steal Chaos Emeralds for Eggman, because he says that he's going to rule the world, which the girls except. But will our Male Heroes stop them? Read and Find Out!**

**Yeah... -.- they might be OOC, but that's what people like, right? This story is about Romance, Adventure, some Humor, and maybe mystery. I'll make this story long other than my other story, 'Past and Future'. It might be long for the chapters as well, I don't know yet. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or the crew, they belong to SEGA. I wish I did though... Anyways, here's chapter 1!**

**Enjoy!**

**Good Boys Vs. Bad Girls**

_**6 Years Earlier**_

_Everything was peaceful. The sky, the ocean, and a small meadow. Yes, a meadow. In that meadow, there were small kids playing and having fun while a cream-colored rabbit is looking over the small animals._

_"Sonic, don't get to far!" the big rabbit said. The blue hedgehog turned his head to the rabbit._

_"Don't worry Vanilla, I'm safe!" Sonic said. Vanilla chuckled. Soon, her baby rabbit was crying softly._

_"Oh Cream, your hungry already?" Vanilla said. Baby Cream whimpered. Vanilla smiled at her new-born. She was like her mother, only she doesn't have bangs like her mother. _

_Another cry came as well. Vanilla turned around to see who it was from the 2 other baby animals. One was a two tailed fox, while the other is a bumble bee. Vanilla picked up the small baby from the blanket, and put Cream on her right side, while the other on her left side._

_"Don't worry, Charmy." Vanilla said, cuddling Charmy, "I'll be here no matter what.". A cleared throat sound came. Vanilla turned her head and saw a purple chameleon._

_"May I hold the baby?" the chameleon asked. Vanilla nodded and put baby Charmy on his hands._

_"Be nice to him, Espio. He just woke up." Vanilla said nicely to Espio. Espio nodded and left to play with the other kids._

_With that, Cream was sleeping again. Vanilla sighed heavenly and put the sleeping rabbit right next to the two tailed fox._

_Vanilla smiled and looked at the meadow where the kids were playing. There were 4 hedgehogs, a cat, a bat, an echidna,a chameleon, and a crocodile. _

_Vanilla smiled to herself. She was like a mother to all of them, and today was a nice day to play outside._

_"What do you guys want to play?" Sonic asked to the group. All of them were thinking (expect for a certain black hedgehog), then the bat snapped her fingers._

_"I know! We could play tag!" the 10-year-old bat said, "And whoever says 'Not IT!', is it."_

_"I don't want to play tag," a red echidna said, "It's boring and I'm to old for it."_

_"But Knucklehead, your 11." Sonic said, "You can still play. I'm 9 so I want to play tag.". Knuckles looked at the blue hedgehog._

_"I don't want to play..." Knuckles muttered. The bat put her hands on her hips and was tapping her foot on the ground._

_"I don't see why you don't want to play, your like a year older that me! And you say, you don't want to play?" the white bat asked._

_"Well, I don't want to, Rouge." Knuckles said, crossing his arms. Rouge rolled her eyes. _

_"If he doesn't want to play, then let him be," a pink hedgehog said, "Maybe he wants to play later and not now.". Rouge nodded her head._

_"Oh I see, thanks Amy, for being a 6-year-old, your pretty smart." Rouge said, winking at the hedgehog._

_Amy smiled cheerfully and looked around the meadow. Amy's ears perked up._

_"What's wrong, Amy?" A purple cat said. Nobody understand what was going on._

_"I hear something, it's like a machine..." Amy said, putting her hands on her ear to make the sound louder. Everything was quiet for 1 minute, and nothing happened._

_"It must be your imagination, Amy." Sonic said. Amy looked up to see Sonic. She nodded._

_"I hope so..." Amy muttered to herself. _

_The wind came and the purple cat looked up from her book. _

_"Amy was right, I hear something." Blaze said. A white hedgehog went to Blaze._

_"What do you mean, Blaze?" he asked. Blaze got up from where she was sitting at, and ran to Vanilla._

_"Vanilla, we need to leave this place," Blaze said to Vanilla, "Now.". Vanilla looked confused._

_"Why is that, deary? Did someone broke there bones?" Vanilla said. Blaze shook her head._

_"No. I just have a bad feeling that something might happen..." Blaze said. Vanilla looked at Blaze and smiled._

_"Don't worry, dear. It might be your ima-" Vanilla said, but got interrupted by a whirring sound. Vanilla eyes widen. She grabbed the babies and yelled._

_"EVERYBODY! MOVE! WE NEED TO-"_

_With that, a machine shaped as a bowl, came in the sky. Vanilla looked at the pure blue sky that is now grey and smoke everywhere._

_"Ho ho ho ho! Finally, I found you!" A crazy scientist said. All the little kids stand in their fighting positions._

_"Oh! I don't need that," the scientist said, "I'm only here for one thing..."_

_"And what is that, Dr. Robotnik?" the smallest of them all, Amy said, "This better be good.". She made her Piko Piko Hammer come in thin air and was ready to fight._

_"Look who's ready to fight." Dr. Robotnik said,"But I'm not here for that, I'm here for you!" he said pointing at Amy._

_"And you! And you!" Dr. Robotnik said, pointing at Blaze and Rouge, "And, you and the baby." he said referring to Vanilla and baby Cream. _

_"Now, let's be good girls and let me capture you." he said. _

_"No way, hozay! Not in a million years! I don't want to be your robot!" Amy yelled. Dr. Robotnik smirked._

_"Oh no, my dear. I won't do that. That's for other reasons." Dr. Robotnik said, "Now, we could do this the easy way, or the hard way."_

_"I'd rather take 'or' thank you very much." Rouge said. Blaze nodded._

_"Wait a minute- if your not going to robotizise us, why is your name 'Robotnik'? Isn't supposed to be 'Egg something'? Like your shaped as an egg and your a man... oh! I see! Your Dr. Eggman!" Amy said explaining it. Sonic laughed and so did a few others. A black hedgehog just smirked._

_"No, I mean really. Why don't they call you that? I'm really sewious." Amy said._

_"Wow, Ames. Your to smart for him." Sonic said, patting Amy's back. Dr. Robotnik glared at the pink hedgehog._

_"Look who's being a smart mouth. I see you want the hard way." Dr. Robotnik said, "Alright then, robots! Attack!"_

_With that, robots came everywhere! Every kid went to their fighting position. Espio gave Charmy to Vanilla for safety._

_"Oh and little miss smarty pants, you know that you're the youngest of them all right? Shorty." Dr. Robotnik said. Amy glared at the laughing doctor._

_"I'm not little! I'm not small! I already told you once, I already told you once-"_

_"Were going to light it up, like it's dynamite!" Sonic sang. Amy faceplamed._

_"No! Not that way, Sonic!" Amy said. A robot came to Amy. She made her Piko Piko Hammer hit the Robot, and it flew right at the sky, and it flew all the way to infinity miles!_

_"That's a home run! A home run! That is something I would never forget, huh Tim?" Sonic said looking at Knuckles._

_"Well John, it looks like she's the first female hedgehog to have a home run." Knuckles said to Sonic. Amy was hitting on the Robots, that they made a diamond figure and she hit every one of them._

_"She did it! She did a home run!" Sonic yelled! The kids cheered (except Shadow who was smirking.) at Amy._

_"That's all for today, folks. Next up will be basketball. Right, John?" Knuckles said. A few kids laughed and Sonic nodded._

_"Couldn't have said it better, Tim." Sonic said. Dr. Eggman looked down at the Amy. She was strong for a 6-year-old._

_"My Robots! They took me all night to finish them all!" Dr. Robotnik said. Amy smirked._

_"That's what you get for trying to capture me, Eggman." Amy said. Rouge clapped and Blaze whistled._

_Eggman gritted his teeth. She was tougher than she looks._

_"Fine you got me." Dr. Eggman said, "So, I'm leaving.". With that, he pushed a button on the flying machine, and a net came right at Amy!_

_"But I'm not leaving without you!" he said cackling. Amy was about to run, but she was too late. The net hit on Amy's legs and they tangled her._

_"AMY!" Rouge said. Another net flew and hit Rouge. She and Amy were trying to escape, but the wires were too strong._

_"Rouge! Amy!" Blaze said. She made fire come to her hands and trying to burn the net. It was useless._

_"Ho ho ho!" the doctor laughed. Blaze glared at the doctor._

_"This is all your fault, Eggman!" she said. Eggman smirked._

_"You want to be my servant as well?" he said, he was about to push the net button, but he looked over Blaze. _

_"Have a nice nap, boys." He said. Instead of pushing the net button, he pushed the sleeping smoke. The smoke was green, and the kids turned sleepy._

_"No..." Vanilla said, clutching on the 3 babies. Amy and Rouge passed out, so did the others._

_"I won't... let... you..." Blaze said, but passed out after that. Eggman smirked._

_"But I already did, cat girl." He said. He looked over to Vanilla. She was still holding the babies, but she passed out as well._

_The doctor smirked. Alas, he deafeted Sonic and his friends! Well, almost._

_"Decoa! Bocoa! Come here!" the doctor yelled. Two robots came._

_"What is it, doctor?" the tall one said. Dr. Eggman pointed at the passed out females._

_"I want you two to carry the bat, the hedgehog, the cat, and the two rabbits." Eggman instructed. They both nodded and went to do what they were told._

_"But where will we put them doctor?" the small one asked. Eggman pointed at a small ship that was hidden in the trees._

_"There." he said sternly. They both nodded once again and carried the girls. Once they were done, they were off ._

_"Amy..." Sonic said, his eyes still open slightly. Once they were gone, everything went black._

_**6 Years Later **_

It was dark. The only thing that was light was the half crescent moon and the stars. Trees were still and quiet. Nothing came but silence.

Then, a something came fast at the forest. The person was on a motorcycle, a pink and black one with glow in the dark wheels. You couldn't see his or her face. Above of the person, were two flying animals, and beside the motorcycle, was a running cat. All of them wear black suits, and black masks that only showed their eyes.

"Are we there yet?" one of the flying animals asked, "We've been searching for 3 hour already!". It was a girl voice.

"Don't worry, Cream. We'll be there. You guys now the plan, right?" the motorcycle person said, and it was a girl speaking.

All of them nodded.

"Good." the girl said. She's on a mission with her 3 good friends; steal the Master Emerald.

"Can't wait." another voice said, but sounded more of a woman than a girl, "I can't wait to steal it. I heard that it is 10 times bigger than the original ones."

"Geez Rouge, your always thinking about stealing jewels." the running cat said, "You weren't like this 6 years ago."

"Hey, time changes." Rouge said, "And I still don't believe it, 6 years!". The cat just rolled her eyes.

"Were here." the girl on the motorcycle said. All them stopped, and looked at the great view of the big building.

"Wow. With this good security, it must be very pricey." Rouge said, putting one hand on her hip. Cream looked carefully at the building and saw two security guys in the front door.

"We can't go inside; they have security guards." Cream said. Blaze and Rouge both nodded.

"What do you think, Amy?" Blaze asked, ducking down in one of the bushes. Amy took out her helmet and looked at where they were pointing at.

"Cream, use your fake excuse, Rouge, once she does that, you hack the password access. Blaze, you see of there's any more guys in there." Amy instructed, "And where's Sally?" she yelled.

"She's um... sleeping." Cream said. Amy facepalmed.

"Doing this all by ourselves? Some co-leader she is." Amy said. Cream nodded.

Cream took out her black mask and took out the black suit as well. Once the black suit was off, she wore her regular dress and shoes, looking like her sweet innocent self.

"Okay Cream, practice." Amy said. Cream made her puppy eyes.

"I- I lost my mo- mommy." Cream said, crying fakely. Amy and Rouge clapped. Cream bowed and got an Oscar by Blaze and a golden crown and a slash that says 'Best Actor' from Amy and Rouge.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you very much!" Cream said. On the background, people were clapping and cheering.

"Now, go Cream." Amy said, smiling at the young rabbit. She nodded and put her Oscar, crown, and slash on the ground and went off.

''Wow. Just 6 years old and she is already good at this job." Blaze said crossing her arms, "Unlike some people I know that are sleeping instead of helping us."

Amy nodded and so did Rouge. They looked over the bushes to see if Cream was doing her scene, and indeed, she was.

She gave the girls a thumps up. They gave her a thumbs up as well and she did her scene. She sighed deeply and started thinking sad moments.

"Dead puppies, dead puppies." Cream thought to herself and she started crying a little. She smiled weakly at herself and got out of the bush and went straight to the door.

She bend her knees and started crying fakely in front of the two animals. They looked at each other and went to her. Cream smirked under her breath.

"What's wrong, little girl?" a tall, 2 tailed fox asked, "What happened?"

"I- I lost my mo- mommy." Cream said, crying. Both he and the other boy looked at each other.

"What did she looked like?" the bumble bee said. Cream smirked again.

"Well, she's... she looks like..." Cream said, trailing off, "Your kicked butt!"

"Huh?" They both said at the same time. Cream jumped in thin air and did a split kick, making Cream hit the two boys' chins! They fell of balance and looked at the rabbit. She smirked.

"You should be careful talking to strangers, especially a sweet 'innocent' girl like me." Cream said, smirking. Tails and Charmy glared at Cream.

"You are so wrong!" Charmy yelled at Cream. Cream just shrugged her shoulders.

"I might be wrong, I don't know." Cream said. Tails glared at the rabbit and he did a round house kick at her. She dodge and did an Ax kick on Tails's back. Tails yelped and fell on the ground.

Cream smirked at the two tailed fox.

"You should be careful with your opponents." Cream said. Charmy got mad a punched Cream on the cheek, hard.

She glared at the bumble bee and punched him back. But this time, it was harder than his, and Charmy fell on the ground, unconscious. Tails tried to get up, but he passed out as well. Cream smirked.

"That's what you get from hitting a girl." Cream spat at both of them, crossing her arms. Amy, Rouge, and Blaze were next her and Amy checked Tails's and Charmy's pulse.

"They're alive. Geez Cream, I didn't saw you this mad." Amy said. Cream smiled at Amy sweetly.

"They made me. And besides, boys can't hit girls you know!" Cream said. All the girls nodded and Rouge went to the hacking. This was gonna take a while...

Amy's right ear vibrated and Amy clicked on the small phone on her ear.

"Speak." Amy said.

"Well, well, well, Amy. You passed through the gates of outside yet?" the voice of the other line said. Amy shook her head.

"No. Not yet. Rouge is working on it." Amy said. In the other line, the voice sighed.

"Good. Now remember, they are better, faster, stonger-" the voice said, but got interrupted by Amy.

"Work it harder, make it faster, do it stronger-" Amy sang, but was interrupted by an angry voice.

"No! Not that way!" the voice said. Amy chuckled nervously.

"Sorry Eggman." Amy said. Eggman just sighed.

"Fine. I forgive you. Just don't get caught by the them, got that?" Eggman said.

"Sure thing, Eggman. We do this many times, I doubt that they'll get us." Amy said. Eggman chuckled slightly.

"Good. See you later, Roger." Amy said.

"Who's Roger?" Eggman asked. Amy faceplamed.

"It's a... never mind." Amy said, clicking the small phone and cutting Eggman's comment.

"Was it Dr. Robotnik?" Cream asked. Amy nodded.

"Finally! I'm done!" Rouge said. The 'Ding!' sound came and they went in.

"Okay, where's the control room?" Amy said. Blaze got her GPS and scanned the room.

"It's on the second floor, 4th room." Blaze said. Amy nodded and looked at the first floor. There were camera's every where, they can't be seen by them, that's why they're going to the control room, to shut them down. Cream already put on her suit, and looked around the place.

"Hey, there's an air vent their." Cream said, pointing at a small vent, "Maybe we could fit in it.". Amy and the girls looked where Cream was pointing and all of them nodded.

Rouge took out her screw driver from her everlasting bag, and taking off the nails.

"Done." Rouge said, "We could go in.". The vent was big enough for Amy, Blaze, and Cream.

"I guess I'll stay here." Rouge said, crossing her arms and taking out her phone.

"Why?" Blaze asked. There was silence and Rouge coughed. Blaze nodded, chuckling nervously.

"Oh I see, my mistake." Blaze said, blushing slightly. Rouge nodded and saw the 3 girls going in.

"Good luck," Rouge said, sitting down, "You'll need it." With that, every thing was silent. The only thing that was making noise was Rouge's phone because she was hearing 'We Are Young'.

**Like it? Love it? Please tell me! I want to know your opinion! Hey, you saw the title, right? I just saw that Good Boys vs Bad Girls is GB vs. BG for the initials. Weird huh? To bad it isn't BB vs. GG, XD. Review plz! I would like 10-15 reviews!If you don't you won't see this story again! *laughs evilly* Anyways, I hope this was long for you, see you soon in Chapter 2!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, here's chap. 2. I hope you like it. I had REALLY good feeedback, so I'm nice that people didn't review though, so I'm going to slack it 5- 10 like Past and Future, I hope you like this chapter and the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog not Archie Comics, they belong to Sega.**

**Here's chapter 2!**

**Good Boys vs Bad Girls**

"Are we there yet?" Amy asked as she, Blaze, and Cream were in the vent. Blaze was in front, Cream in the middle, and Amy the last.

"Almost." Blaze said as she was looking at her GPS and at where she was going. Cream took out her mask since it was getting hot, and so did Amy. Blaze kept her mask on her face no matter what.

"Okay, were here." Blaze said as she put away her GPS. They looked down at the vent, they were at the control room. Two males were sleeping at the 2 chairs. A chameleon and a crocidile.

"Gee, it's 11 in the night and those two sleeping?" Amy asked. Blaze sighed and went to her left pocket.

"Crap. I don't have a screw driver, do you guys have it?" Blaze asked. She went to her pockets and still no screw driver. Cream and Amy checked there pockets as well.

"Found one." Cream whispered to Blaze. Blaze nodded and grabbed Cream's screw driver. She unnailed it and grabbed the vent before it fell of the ground.

"Cream, since your light weighted, I want you to shut down the computer's hardware and cameras, got that?" Blaze asked to the young rabbit. Cream nodded and went to her bag. She grabbed a thin but strong rope and put it aroung her waist.

"I'm ready." Cream said to Blaze and Amy. They both nodded. Cream went to the whole where the vent was and her feet met the ground. With her super ears, she can hear things about 5 miles away. She went to a computer where the crocidile was sleeping.

She went to her bag and got a small chip. She put it on the computer and the screen came on. The screen was blue and had letters in it. With that, the screen turned black. Cream smiled to herself and grabbed the chip. She put it on her bag again and looked around.

She then spotted keys on the chameleon's waist. She looked at them and had a devious smile. She went to the chameleon and carefully took the keys out without her waking him. There was a loud snort, which made Cream flinched. She turned around and saw that the crocidile was snoring.

"Phew." Cream whispered to herself. Once she got the keys, she pulled on the thin rope, which means that she was done. They pulled her back to the small place from where they were.

"Okay Cream, from now on, put on your mask. You don't know when they might see you and they saw your face." Blaze said. Cream nodded and gave the keys to Amy.

"Oh? What's this?" Amy asked.

"There keys to every room there is in this building, I think." Cream said, putting her hand on her chin, "But I got it just in case we need it."

"Good girl." Amy said, ruffling Cream's ears. Cream smiled at her leader and sister and they continued on there mission.

.:Eggman's Base:.

Eggman was on his throne, watching the females getting there hands on the Master Emerald. He chuckled. The girls didn't know was that he put a camera on every girl, even Rouge. He smirked when he saw and heard Rouge sing.

Vanilla came to Eggman's chamber and had a tray on her hands. She placed the tray next to the doctor and put tea on the cup.

"Vanilla, do you think that I should get more females and make them my minions?" Eggman asked to Vanilla. Vanilla thought about it.

"I doubt it, doctor. Sally does hardly anything, and Amy and her friends work really hard. But this is my opinion doctor, you don't need to agree with me." Vanilla said. Dr. Eggman chuckled.

"I wonder where the Sally girl is," he said, "If I found out that she was sleeping at her job again, then she must go on a hard mission, alone." Dr. Eggman was concerend about that. He already held 3 Chaos Emeralds, which the girls or 'The Babes' that they call themselves, got them for him.

"Thanks Vanilla, you can go now." Dr. Eggman said. Vanilla nodded and walked away. Dr. Eggman looked back at the computer screens.

Bokkun was flying around the base. There was actually nothing to do. He sighed and bumped into someone.

"Sorry!" Bokkun said, "I didn't saw you! I-" Bokkun then looked at the person. It was a chipmunk/ squirrel that had dark auburn hair and only weared a blue jacket and boots.

"What do want you, Sally?" Bokkun asked, crossing his arms. Sally smirked.

"You know what I want," Sally said, "I need another favor."

"What is it?" Bokkun asked. Sally smirked again.

"I want you to tell Amy and the girls that I wasn't taking a nap and I was working on the computer about finding another Chaos Emerald." Sally explained.

"But they're at a mission!" Bokkun said, "And you know how Rouge is when I interrupt there mission."

"I mean AFTER they're done, got that? Or you want me tell the girls about your 'secret'?" Sally asked. Bokkun blushed and nodded fast.

"Good boy. Now, if you exuse me, I'll be at the mall." Sally said, walking towards the exit of the base.

"I wonder why Eggman captured her," Bokkun said, crossing his arms to his head, "She hardly does anything." Bokkun sighed and continued on walking at the base.

.:Back With The Girls:.

"Hmm..." Amy said looking down at Blaze's GPS. It says that there in location of where the Master Emerald is, but the emerald isn't there. Amy sighed and gave the GPS to Blaze.

"It might be another Chaos Emerald than the Master Emerald." Cream suggested. Amy nodded. The Chaos and Master Emeralds are pretty much the same, only the Master Emerald has more power.

"Yeah. Okay then, let's see who is guarding the emerald." Amy said, looking down at the vent. It showed a red echidna. He was wide awake. Amy sighed.

_Shit _Amy thought to herself. Then, a small lightbulb was on Amy's head. She snapped her fingers and looked over Cream.

"Cream," Amy said, "I want you to do... The Cuter Access."

Cream and Blaze gasped.

"B- but, that's impossible! I can't do it!" Cream whispered shockingly to Amy, "It takes practice and I still didn't master it!"

Amy smirked at the rabbit. "Don't worry, Cream. Your the right age to do this. Just do your thing."

"But what happens if... it doesn't work?" Cream asked.

"It will. Nobody can resist your cuteness." Amy said, pinching Cream's cheek. Cream rubbed her now bruised cheek.

"Fine. But where do I go? What happens if the 2 gurads outside wake up and tell the others?" Cream asked again. Amy sighed.

"Me and Blaze will handle that. Your going to the front door where the Chaos Emerald is, and BAM! Show that echidna that your something!" Amy bravely said Cream. The rabbit chuckled nervously and nodded.

"Fine." Cream said. She took out her mask and suit again, showing her cute self again. _I hope this works. _Cream thought to herself.

"Uh, first off, were in a vent and where's the exit?" Cream asked, again. Amy and Blaze looked at eachother and shrugged there shoulders.

_Some agents you guys are _Cream thought again. She sighed and went to the route where she and the females took.

She kicked another vent that was next to the door where the echidna was. She went out of the whole and went to the big, brown door. Cream gulped. Here it goes.

**Dun! Dun! Duuun! Sorry if it was short and took so long! I was busy with Past and Future and I had All County festival today so I was heck busy! Please review! The next chapter will be longer!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, here's chapter 3! Thanks for the last reviews! I love you all XD! I just wanted to say that this story is more likly a SonAmy. I have no idea why XD I just like the couple other than ShadAmy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Archie comics. They belong to SEGA.**

**Here's -a- chapter 3! XD**

**Good Boys vs. Bad Girls**

Cream sighed and gulped slowly. This was it. Cream gulped again and took a deep breath.

_Think about sad moments... _Cream thought to herself. _Okay... something sadder than dead puppies... oh! I know! _Cream snapped her fingers and chanted to herself.

"Tsunamis killing dead puppies..." Cream said to herself, "Tsunamis hitting..." with that, Cream wailed quietly. She opened the door and fell on the ground, pretending to faint and cry at the same time.

Knuckles look at the rabbit with confusion. How did she get here?

"Hey, little girl," Knuckles said to Cream, bending down to her height, "You okay?"

Cream looked at Knuckles and smirked inside her head.

"I- I was l -looking for my mo- momma." Cream said. Knuckles looked at her curiosly.

"Then why are you here?" he asked to Cream. Cream cursed in her head.

"Be- because the nice 2 guys outside let me in so I- I can rest and wait for her to come h- here." Cream said, sobbing fakinly. Knuckles just looked at her.

_Please let it work _Cream thought to herself, crossing her fingers. Knuckles sighed.

"I guess Tails and Charmy are just to goody boys to let a girl outside freeze to death." Kncukles said to Cream. Cream glared when Knuckles turned around.

"Then, how come your here?" Knuckles asked again, "I mean, where the Chaos Emerald is?" Cream's heart sank.

_I thought he was the gullible one _Cream thought to herself. She smiled weakly at Knuckles. The red echidna blushed slightly.

"I just got lost, mister." Cream said politly to Knuckles, giving one of her cutest smiles ever, "I didn't mean to be a bother."

Knuckles looked at the rabbit with awing eyes. Cream smiled evilly when Knucles was admiring her cuteness.

"It's okay. This place is big so I understand." Knuckles said to Cream. The door opened and Cream flinched slightly.

"Kncukles! We have an emergency! Someone came in and is in this building!" A blue hedgehog said to Knuckles. Knuckles nodded. The blue hedgehog then turned to Cream.

"Who's that?" the blue blur asked.

"She's a guest, Sonic. She said that Tails and Charmy let her in." Knuckles said.

"Hmm..." Sonic said, putting his hands on his chin, "Have you even seen Tails and Charmy?" Knuckles shook his head. Cream 'eeped' quietly.

"No. I haven't, Say, little girl, have you seen them?" Knuckles asked to Cream. Cream thought about it. She then gave a confused face but was still cute.

"Nope. I just said I was lost, they let me in, and that was it." Cream said to Sonic and Knuckles. Sonic looked at Cream carefully. Cream smiled cutely at Sonic.

"Fine. C' mon, Knuckles. We need to find them." Sonic said to Knuckles. Knuckles nodded and looked over to Cream.

"You stay here and don't get in trouble, okay?" Knuckles asked to Cream. Cream nodded and saw Sonic and Knuckles left. After 30 seconds, Cream got up from where she started doing her 'act'. She went to where Knuckles was , to where he protected to Chaos Emerald.

Cream went to the table where the Chaos Emerald was. She saw that the emerald. It was the red Chaos Emerald, and it was protected by a glass.

_Dammit _Cream cursed in her head. She went to her wrist and tapped on her watch. A screen showed in top of her watch. Amy and Blaze were fighting on the screen.

"I want the cookie!" Amy yelled at Blaze.

"No, I want the cookie!" Blaze yelled back at Amy.

"Nobody get's the cookie!" Cream yelled at both of them. Amy and Blaze looked over to Blaze's right wrist that had the watch, which had a screen of Cream.

"Right. We need to focus." Amy said to Blaze and Cream. Cream nodded.

"Yeah, but we have a problem, Amy." Cream said to Amy. Amy looked at Cream in the small screen.

"What is it?" Amy asked. Cream explained to Amy.

"There's a glass between the red Chaos Emerald and the glass." Cream said. "We need a laser pen or watch."

"Don't you have one, Cream?" Blaze asked.

"I left my suit where you guys are, duh." Cream said to them. Amy and Blaze looked behind them and saw her black jumpsuit. They both chuckled nervously.

"Yeah... we'll be there in a few, Cream. Don't make any trouble." Amy said to Cream. The cream colored rabbit nodded and turned of her screen watch. Blaze shut her own as well and looked over to Amy. She took off her suit and mask. Amy was wearing her regular attire, red dress, headband, and boots. Her short quills went to her shoulders.

"You too, Blaze." Amy said. Blaze sighed.

"You don't want us to be caught, right?" Amy asked to the cat. Blaze nodded and took off her clothing as well. It showed her regular clothes and the both of them went to the vent where Cream went.

The both of them got out and went to where Cream was. Cean was sitting around and waiting for them.

"Finally! You guys came!" Cream said to the girls. Amy and Blaze looked at eachother.

"We just came here 5 minutes..." Amy said to Cream. Cream chuckled nervously and pointed at where the Chaos Emerald was.

"Blaze, do your thing." Amy said to Blaze. Blaze nodded and went to the glass. She made her index finger sharp and started circling the glass. She licked her hand and put it on the circled glass. She pulled at the circle glass and it was on her hand.

"I wonder why cats do that..." Cream said to Amy. Amy shrugged. Blaze ignored them and grabbed the red Chaos Emerald.

"Okay, not in our agenda, but a emerald is an emerald, right?" Blaze said to the girls. Amy and Cream looked at eachother and they both nodded slowly.

"Okay, we need to leave, fast." Cream said to the girls, "The blue hedgehog and the red echidna are suspecting about the 2 guards from the entrance."

"Right. We need to put on our masks and suits right away." Blaze said. All of them nodded for the last time and went to the vent.

"Call Rouge." Amy said to Cream. Cream nodded and went pressed on the screen button. It showed Rouge singing 'Sexy Bitchy Naughty Me'.

"I'm that kind of girl that girls don't like, I'm the kind that boys fantasize." Rouge sang. Cream cleared her throat and Rouge looked up and saw her wrist and blushed slightly.

"Oh it's you..." Rouge said sighing in relief. Cream glared at the white bat in the small device.

"Whatever. Rouge, our mission is over now." Cream said. Rouge looked at Cream with serious eyes.

"Wow. That was quick." Rouge said. Cream rolled her eyes and looked around the vent. Amy and Blaze were waiting for Cream to finish her talk.

"We'll meet you in a few minutes." Cream said to Rouge. The bat nodded and turned off the wrist device. Cream looked over to the girls and nodded. They went to the way they went to get the Chaos Emerald. Blaze's ears twitch and so did Cream's.

"Were being hunted down." Blaze said to Amy and Cream. Amy nodded and Cream whimpered slightly.

"I hope Rouge knows what to do." Amy said to Blaze and Cream. They went fast to get out of the building and leave.

Knuckles and Sonic went to the front door. Both Tails and Charmy were getting up and rubbing there heads.

"Ouch... that little bi-" Charmy said but looked over to Sonic and Knuckles.

"SONIC! There here!" Tails said to his older brother. Sonic ears twitch. He was right. THEY were here.

"They still must be in the building! Find them, before they steal the Chaos Eme-" Sonic said but got interrupted by Espio and Vector.

"Too late. They hacked in and turned off all computers and cameras. We even checked where the Chaos Emerald was. It was empty. Wasn't somebody supposed to guard it?" Espio said. They all looked at Knuckles.

"W- what?" Knuckles asked, stammering. Then, it hit him. The little girl.

"It was the rabbit girl!" Knuckles said to them. Sonic sighed.

"You let a 6 year old get a Chaos Emerald? Wow, she didn't even layed a finger on you and you just got owned." Sonic said to Knuckles. The red echidna glared at the hedgehog. Sonic was right. If Knuckles wasn't so gullible, he wouldn't have let the rabbit girl get hold of the Chaos Emerald.

"We need to find them, quick. Before it's too late. Call all the guys and get ready, we need to get our Chaos Emerald." Sonic said to the group. Tails and Charmy saluted and ran to the biulding. Espio and Vector both nodded and ran inside to get the others. Knuckles was just there, clenching his fists.

"Don't worry, Knucklehead. We'll find them and show them that your more powerful with your strength than your head." Sonic said to Knuckles, crossing his arms. Knuckles nodded to his partner and they went inside to get the robbers.

"Okay, everybodies here, right?" Amy asked to the group. All of them nodded. They were outside of the vent and they were near the exit .

"Then, I guess we leave, right?" Amy asked. The girls nodded and Amy smirked.

"Well, this was easier than I thought it would be." Amy said, crossing her arms to her back, and walking backwards, "Then let's-" Amy bumped into someone. She fell on the floor and rubbed her back.

"Ouch..." Amy said. Blaze, Cream, and Rouge froze right and there. Amy noticed this and looked confused.

"What? Is something behind me?" Amy asked. The 3 of them pointed behind Amy. She turned around. Amy gasped. They were caught by... Sonic.

**Well, sorry if it was short! I made this quick and sorry for the long wait! The next chapter will in Saturday or Sunday! I don't own anything but the story!**

**Sexy Bitchy Naughty Me belongs to Tata Young**

**Review please! 5- 10! Thanks for the last reviews!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thnx for the reviews! I really appreciate it! So, the story will mostly be a SonAmy vs ShadAmy XD God how much I love that love triangle... what is it called anyways? SonAmyShad? ShadAmySon? SonShadAmy? I have no idea :P anyways, here's chap 4!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, it belongs to SEGA**

**Here's chap 4!**

**Good boys vs Bad Girls**

"What are you girls doing here?" Sonic asked to the small group of females. Amy gulped. It was a good thing they had there masks on.

"Oh! Uh, we are the..." Amy said to Sonic but was finding a good exuse.

"Were the Women in Black!" Cream blurted out. Amy looked over to the small rabbit and nodded fast.

"Yeah! Were them! We just came here just in case your not an alien or something, your not an alien, right?" Amy asked to Sonic. Sonic looked at Amy at the eye. She had dark green eyes that sparkled. Sonic blushed and shook his head.

"No I'm not. How did you even get in here?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms. There was silence after that.

"Uh, we must go now." Amy said to Sonic. The pink hedgehog ran to the hallway with the other girls.

"Hey! There the...!" Sonic said. Knuckles came behind him.

"Did you found them?" Knuckles asked. Sonic nodded.

"We must alert the others." Sonic said. The red echidna nodded and walked to a hallway. Sonic stood there. Those green eyes... they look so familiar. Sonic shook his head and ran the way the girls ran.

.:With Knuckles:.

Knuckles went to a room and knocked it.

"Come in." A voice said. Knuckles opened the door and in showed 2 hedgehogs playing poker or something. One was a white hedgehog with yellow eyes and chest fur. The other was a black hedgehog with red streaks and chest fur as well.

"What do you want, Knuckles?" The black one asked, "Does Faker need something?" Knuckles shook his head.

"There here." Kncuckles said. The white hedeghog placed his cards on the table.

"Ha! 3 queens! You lose, Shadow!" the white hedgehog said, laughing.

"Were playing, Go Fish, Silver." Shadow said to Silver. Silver stoped laughing and chuckled nervously.

"Then that means that I lost, badly." Silver said, putting his hand in the back of his head. Shadow rolled his red eyes and looked over to Knuckles.

"So, do you know where they are?" Shadow asked. Knuckles shook his head.

"Hmp. I guess I need to talk with Faker after all." Shadow said. He went to the door and closed it. Knuckles looked over to Silver.

"What was that about?" the red echidna asked. Silver shrugged. Knuckles sighed and walked to the door.

"C'mon, Silver. We need to find them, before they escape." Knuckles said to Silver. Silver nodded and walked with Knuckles.

Shadow was walking in the hallway.

_Where the hell is Sonic? _Shadow asked on his mind. He needed to find Sonic, quick. Shadow didn't know where he was going and bumped into someone. Shadow fell and so did the other person.

"Hey! Watch where your going!" Shadow yelled to the person. The person mumbled about something like 'Why me?' and 'Little something.' The person rubbed her bottom and gasped. Shadow looked up and gasped as well.

"You!" Shadow yelled, pointing at the female. Amy gasped and just stayed there.

"I, uh... bye." Amy said quickly and got up and ran away. Shadow followed her. He went in front of her and Amy stoped running.

"W- what do you want? I'm uh... A woman in black if you didn't, uh... notice." Amy said, stammering. Shadow glared at her. Then he saw something red behind her back. Amy noticed and put it further more to her back.

"Give me the Chaos Emerald." Shadow said to Amy, harshly. Amy gulped and whimpered slightly.

"No can do." Amy said. She punched Shadow in the cheek hard and ran away. Shadow rubbed his now soar cheek and followed her again.

"Leave me alone!" Amy yelled.

"Not unless you give the Chaos Emerald back!" Shadow yelled back. Amy turned quickly. Shadow was behind her like a hawk. Amy screamed in top of her lungs.

"Cream! Blaze! Rouge! Where the hell are you? I need you guys!" Amy yelled. Shadow came in front of her again and this time Amy droped the red Chaos Emerald.

"Now, let me have the emerald, now." Shadow said. Amy glared at the black hedgehog.

"Didn't I make you learn a lesson?" Amy asked harshly at Shadow. Shadow smirked. This girl was hard to crack.

"Nah. Your punch is weak and slow. I would've hit you then, but since your a girl, I can't do that." Shadow said to Amy. Amy blushed slightly.

_Oh no he didn't! _Amy thought to herself. Amy smirked back to Shadow. _If he wants to play like that, then bring it on. _

"Yeah. I guess your right. I'm just a poor, small, weak little girl." Amy said. She bent over and grabbed the Chaos Emerald, "I'm so weak, that I cry in my sleep."

_What the hell is she talking about? _Shadow asked to himself. Amy then smiled sweetly at Shadow.

"And you know what else? I think your cute when you get angry." Amy said, teasing Shadow. Shadow blushed and shook his head.

"Give me the Chaos Emerald, now." Shadow said, crossing his arms. Amy scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I see. Fine, if you insist." Amy said. She pulled out the emerald. She then smirked but Shadow didn't notice it.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Amy yelled, raising the emerald high in the air. Shadow looked at Amy and with that, she was gone with the red Chaos Emerald. Shadow just stood there. How can a female hedehog do that? Only males can do that! Shadow clenched his fists and growled low.

"Dammit!" Shadow said outloud. He just stood there, with astonishing eyes.

"How can I let her escape like that?" Shadow asked to himself.

"Because that was her plan." A person said. Shadow flinched and looked over to see who was speaking. It was Sonic.

"What do you mean, Faker?" Shadow asked. Sonic sighed.

"You teased her, she teased back, and was flirting with you." Sonic said, crossing his arms, "That was her master plan."

Shadow just stared at the blue hedeghog. Sonic was right, she was teasing him. Shadow growled low.

"I shoud've not let my guard down." Shadow said. Sonic nodded.

"Don't worry. They always do that. It confuses people alot." Sonic said. Shadow just sighed.

"We must find her, she still has the emerald." Shadow said. Sonic thought about it and nodded.

"Of course she does. She's not easy to get." Sonic said. They both looked at eachother and both nodded. They WILL get Amy. Some way or the other.

.:With Amy:.

Amy jumped and landed on her feet. She was okay. For now. Amy looked at her watch and started pressing on the screen button. It showed Cream and Rouge.

"Hey Amy!" Cream said cheerfully. Amy glared at both of them. Cream and Rouge looked at eachother and chuckled nervously.

" 'Hey Amy!'. Is that how you greet a person that was about to be caught? !" Amy yelled. Cream whimpered and Rouge took over.

"Okay, okay. We got separated. No biggie." Rouge said. Amy glared at the bat.

"No biggie? I talked to a black hedgehog!" Amy yelled again. Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Was he cute hedgehog?" Rouge asked. Amy blushed and stared at Rouge.

"Maybe..." Amy said. Rouge sighed and giggled slightly. Amy shook her head and went back too the glaring.

"Where are you then?" Rouge asked. Amy yelled at her again.

"How should I know? ! It's all dark and windy, and there's trees around me! I- Oh! I'm outside!" Amy said cheerfully. Rouge rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"Okay, so your outside and were inside. How do we get out?" Rouge asked. Amy tapped her chin. She then snapped her fingers and a lightbulb was on her head.

"I use Chaos Control. Duh." Amy said to Rouge in the small screen. Cream butted in.

"How? You still didn't mastered Chaos Control yet." Cream said. Amy thought about that. Cream was right, how will she help her besties? Amy sighed.

"I guess I need help." Amy said. Rouge and Cream looked at eachother. Then, a beeping sound came on.

"I guess that's Blaze." Amy said. She pressed on the button and it showed two screens. One was Cream and Rouge and the other was Blaze.

"Hey, Blaze." Amy said. Blaze nodded.

"Did you find your way out?" Blaze asked. Amy nodded.

"Yeah. But I guess you guys are still there." Amy said. She layed down on the grass. Blaze sighed.

"I'm near the exit, but there guards there." Blaze said.

"Us too, but were stuck in an air vent." Rouge said. Amy nodded and looked around the forest.

"Well, we'll find our way out." Blaze said to Amy, "Don't worry about us, we'll see you later." Blaze closed her watch.

"Us too." Rouge said. She also closed the watch screen and Amy was alone again. Amy just looked at her watch and sighed. She got up form her sitting spot and looked over to the biulding.

"I hope you guys are fine..." Amy said to herself. She then had an idea.

"Scooter!" Amy yelled outloud. Her pink and black motorcycle came in 5 seconds. Amy smiled and went over to her vehicle.

"I'm glad Eggman made you more than a motorcycle." Amy said to her vehicle. It vroomed which means that it was happy. Amy got in and headed off to somewhere. She went fast that the trees are blurry. She clicked on her ear phone and it started ringing. Then, it got pick up.

"Hello?" The voice asked. Amy grited her teeth. She'll regret this.

"Hey, Sally. I need your help." Amy said.

"What do you need?" Sally asked.

"I need you to be in Mystic Ruins, I'll meet you there. You and me have a mission." Amy said. Sally became silent for a minute and answered.

"I... uh, I'm actually pretty far away from Mystuc Ruins, Amy." Sally said umcomfortably, "I think I can't be there in just 5 mi-"

"Where are you?" Amy asked. Sally gulped. If Amy finds out that she was at the mall in the middle of the night, she'll literally kick Sally's little sorry ass.

"I- I'm at the, uh... m- mall." Sally said, but said the last word quietly. Amy just sighed.

"Fine. I'll see you in a few minutes." Amy said. Sally 'Uh huh' and hang up. Amy twisted the handle of the motorcycle to make it more faster. The speed went fast like the speed of Sonic and Shadow's. Amy came in front of the mall and Sally was standing outside with a few bags. She looked over to Amy and smiled weakly. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Amy." Sally said nervously. Amy just shook her head and pointed at the back. Sally nodded and sat right behind Amy with the bags.

"Leave the bags." Amy said. Sally looked at Amy.

"B- but they have my-" Sally said, but got interrupted by Amy.

"I don't care. Just leave them." Amy said. Sally grumbled something and put the bags on the ground. She then grabbed a small box and putted it on her inside jacket pocket. Amy twisted the handle and Scooter started screeching. Sally covered her ears. Amy just ignored the sound. Amy and Sally were off and went to the the forest.

Once they were there, Amy and Sally got off the motorcycle. Scooter was put in a big tree and Amy put a chain around it. Sally looked at her.

"You know, for a 12 year old, your kind of bossy." Sally said, crossing her arms. Amy answered back.

"And you know whet else? For a 16 year old, your not a good Co- leader." Amy spat back. Sally growled low and turned her head.

"Okay, there it is." Amy said, pointing at the building. Sally looked where Amy was pointing and gasped.

"There in there! ?" Sally asked. Amy nodded and walked over there. Sally noticed it.

"Your not going there, are you?" Sally asked. Amy stoped walking.

"I'm not going there, WE are going there." Amy said. Sally gulped and followed Amy. There was silence and they came in front of the biulding in no time.

"How were going to go in?" Sally asked to Amy. Amy looked at the entrance. The 2 earlier guards were not there. Nobody was. Amy sighed in relief.

"It's okay, there's no guards." Amy said. Sally nodded. Amy walked over to the front door and opened it. Sally was behind her. Once Amy was in, she went to her watch. She pressed on the screen button and it showed a sleeping Cream and a bored Rouge.

"Rouge." Amy said. Rouge looked over to her watch wrist and looked at Amy.

"Where are you? Cream was tired and slept for about, 10 minutes ago." Rouge said quietly. Amy chuckled nervously.

"Yeah well, I have some help." Amy said. Rouge's face lit up with happiness.

"Really? Who?" Rouge asked in the small screen. Amy took a deep breath.

"Well honestly, I would get another person, but she was the only person that I know that work with us." Amy said. Rouge looked confused. Amy went over to Sally and showed Rouge who was her 'help'. Rouge's face went to a happy one to a disapinted one.

"I thouht it would be M.L or someone, but not her." Rouge said.

"Hey!" Sally yelled. Rouge and Amy ignored her. Sally 'humpth' and crossed her arms and turned around.

"Hey, be happy I brought help." Amy said. Rouge rolled her eyes. A foot step was heard and Amy flinched. Sally heard it too and held her breath. Rouge looked at Amy with confused eyes.

"Amy what's wrong?" Rouge asked. Another foot step was heard again. Amy put her finger in her mouth to make the 'Shh' signal. Rouge nodded and closed the screen.

Sally took a small breath and Amy just stood there. The person went to the hall way where Amy and Sally was and gasped. Sally looked at him and had hearts on her eyes. Amy just stood there.

"You.." Amy said to the person. Sally just gawked at the person.

"Same to you.." The person said. Amy growled low.

"You want a fight? Then bring it on," Amy said to the person, "Sonic the Hedgehog."

**Dun! Dun! Duun! Hah! I lov this story :'D Anyways, thanks for the reviews and review please! Thankies and byeies!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Gosh, I say this a lot but, Thanks 4 da reviews! I know you guys just want to read the story, and I now I'm right, so I'm going to shut up right now so you can enjoy the chapter now ^^ and sorry if it took so long!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedeghog, they belong to SEGA**

**Here's chap 5!**

**Good Boys vs Bad Girls**

Sonic smirked at the pink hedeghog. If she wanted to fight the fastest thing alive, she was out of luck. But still, Sonic noticed something in the hedeghog. She wasn't a girly girl, nor a big bitch, she was somewhere near fearful and powerful.

"So, you want to fight me or what?" Amy asked to Sonic. Sonic just shook his head with no thoughts that he thought earlier. Sally was just looking at Sonic with a flirty face which made Sonic a little queasy in the stomach.

"Oh hell yes." Sonic answered to Amy, not looking at there interruptions. Amy just smirked.

"Then, don't cry, Sonikku." Amy said, speeding up to Sonic. Sonic just stood there.

_Sonikku? _Sonic asked to himself. Sonic felt a punch in his gut and he fell on the ground.

"Don't get to smart with me." Sonic said, holding his stomach, "This isn't over yet." Amy smirked again.

"I agree." Amy said. She charged to Sonic again and this time, when she was about to punch Sonic in the face, Sonic grabbed her wrist.

"LET ME GO!" Amy yelled to Sonic. Sonic was holding her wrist, hard. Amy yelped quietly and still glared at the blue hedeghog. She noticed this but now, Sonic actually had cute eyes... Amy shook her head from what she was thinking.

Sonic looked back at Amy. She was wearing the mask, but Sally's face wasn't. Sonic rolled his yes. What sort of girl, OR spy, doesn't wear a mask when they go to a mission? Sonic rolled his eyes. Amy felt his grip become loosen a little. Amy smirked.

_Never get distracted _Amy thought to herself. She turned to Sonic's back, with his arm, and put it in Sonic's back.

"HEY!" Sonic yelled to Amy. Amy put his arm more further. Sonic yelped.

"Now, be a good boy and leave me alone." Amy said harshly to Sonic. Sonic wanted to glare at her, but he couldn't. Her grip was harder than his. Sonic just growled.

"Sonic!" someone shouted. Sonic and Amy both turned to the yelling person. It was Shadow.

"Great, another loser." Amy said to herself.

"HEY!" they both said the same time. Amy rolled her eyes and pushed the arm on Sonic's back harder. Sonic growled.

"Now, do we have a deal?" Amy asked to Sonic. Sonic smirked. Is she were to let him go that easily, it must be a trap.

"On what condition?" Sonic asked. Amy smirked this time and loosed her grip. Sonic was free and went over to Shadow.

"You'll leave me alone, I'll leave you guys alone." Amy answered. Sonic and Shadow looked at eachother and they both smirked. Amy looked confused for a minute, but still kept her fighting position.

"Just one thing, give us the Chaos Emerald." Shadow said. Amy glared at both of them.

"No way, hozay! Not in a million years! I won't let you get the Chaos Emerald!" Amy spat at them. Once Sonic heard this, it sounded familiar.

_"No way, hozay! Not in a million years! I don't want want to be your robot!" Amy yelled. _Sonic eyes widen.

"It's you..." Sonic said. Shadow looked over to Sonic.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked to Sonic. Amy was about to ask the same thing as well.

"Y- your..." Sonic said, ponting at Amy,"Amy."

.:With Rouge and Cream:.

Cream went further to Rouge's shoulder. Rouge rolled her eyes.

"For a kid, you sure are a heavy sleeper." Rouge said to Cream. Cream just groaned and went further.

_Omigod _Rouge said, rolling her eyes again. _I wonder what's taking Amy so long? _Rouge asked to herself. It's been 10 whole minutes and still no Amy. Rouge sighed. She put Cream in the floor and went outside of the vent where she and Cream were hiding. She streched her bones. A few cracks were heard and footsteps.

_Crap _Rouge thought to herself. She turned around and saw a red echidna. A CUTE red echidna. Rouge smirked. Peace of cake.

"Wait, who are you?" Knuckles asked to Rouge. Rouge put her hands on her hips and sashayed to Knuckles. The red echidna blushed.

"I'm a girl that likes to be naughty." Rouge said, sexily to Knuckles. This made Knuckles more redder than he is.

"B- but your n- not supposed to b- be here." Knuckles stammered. Rouge smirked. She crossed her arms and stared at Knuckles.

"I know I'm not. I just got lost and I needed help." Rouge said, making herself cry fakely. Knuckles beleived that.

"Well, if you want to, I- I can show you the exit." Knuckles said to Rouge. The bat just smirked and winked at Knuckles. The red echidna blushed.

"Hmm mmm. I would like that." Rouge said to Knuckles. Then, there was a faint whimper in the vent.

_Crapcakes _Rouge thought to herself. Knuckles heard it as well.

"Hey, what's that sound?" Knuckles asked. Rouge prayed silently to herself. Cream soon came out of the vent and was stretching.

"I'm done with my nap, Rouge!" Cream said cheerfully to Rouge. Rouge flinched slightly. Knuckles looked at Cream.

"Hey, arn't you the same little girl who took the Chaos Emerald?" Knuckles asked. Cream flinched and looked over to Knuckles. _Uh oh._

"Um... what little girl?" Cream asked innocently. Knuckles looked at the rabbit one more time and looked over to Rouge. Rouge smiled sweetly and out of nowhere, she punched him. Knuckles fell on the ground with a 'oof' sound, and felt unconsious.

"That was awkward." Cream said, looking confused. Rouge shaked her hand that she punched Knuckles and cracked her knuckles (wierd).

"Wow. He has a strong head for a knucklehead." Rouge said. Cream rolled her eyes and looked around the place.

"Have you found out anything about Amy?" Cream asked sweetly. Rouge shook her head.

"No, not yet." Rouge said, looking down to the rabbit, "Though, I do wonder where she is." Cream nodded and looked at her wrist watch.

"Me too..." Cream said, worridly. The echidna groaned and Rouge did an ax kick on her stomach. Knuckles 'oofed' again.

"I'll check his pulse." Cream said, rolling her eyes and bending down to him. Rouge crossed her arms and turned around.

.:With Amy, Sally, Sonic, and Shadow:.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked to Sonic. Shadow was about to ask the same, only he would say "Faker".

"Your Amy. Amy Rose." Sonic said. Amy eyes widen.

"What the hell? How do you know my name! ?" Amy yelled at Sonic. Sonic sighed.

"Don't you remember? 6 years ago?" Sonic asked. Shadow just glared at Amy.

"6 years ago?" Amy asked, "You mean, when I was 6? Nope. Didn't remember you then."

"But it's true! You were that little pink hedeghog who is small, but yet, strong." Sonic said Amy. Amy glared at the blue hedgehog.

"I'm not little, anymore." Amy spat. Sonic sighed. This might take a while...

"Are you even positive that SHE is even Amy, Faker?" Shadow asked to Sonic. Sonic nodded.

"She must be. If she took out the mask, then yeah." Sonic said. They both looked at eachother for a long time and looked over to Amy. They both gave deviouses glances at Amy. Amy noticed it and backed away slowly.

"Uhh..." Amy just said that. Sally was doing nothing but still daydreaming on both hedgehogs. Who will she choose? Nobody actually cares though.

"Come here, you little pesky girl." Sonic said to Amy, getting more further to her. Amy backed away as long as she can. She then felt the wall.

"Shit." Amy cursed to herself. She looked up and saw both of ther faces. Amy gasped and ran the left.

"Get her!" Sonic yelled. Shadow nodded and follwed Amy. For a girl, she was quite fast.

"Stop!" Sonic yelled to Amy. Amy kept on running faster. Sonic went to sonic speed and went in front of Amy. Amy stoped on her tracks and looked behind her. Shadow was behind her as well.

"This is bull crap!" Amy yelled, "Where the hell is that, slutty, whory, bitchy, Sally!" Amy yelled. Sally then came running to Amy.

"Hey! I'm not a slutty, whory, bitchy! I'm slutty, AND bitchy!" Sally yelled back at her. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, just help me!" Amy said to Sally. This time, Sally crossed her arms.

"Not unless you say the 'p' word." Sally said. Amy groaned.

"Just help me, please?" Amy said again. Sally thought about it and shrugged.

"Eh. Maybe." Sally said. Amy shot a glare at Sally. After that, she felt someone took out her mask.

_Oh shit _Amy thoughtto herself. She turned around and saw both of them having her mask. Amy glared at both of them and growled low.

"Give. Me. It. Back." Amy said harshly. Sonic took his index finger and shook it.

"Nah ah. You need to have a better attitude if you want this." Sonic said, pointing at the mask that Shadow was holding. Amy growled again.

"Listen here, hedgehog. I have no freakin idea who you are, but your getting in one of my very last nerves!" Amy said, screaming to Sonic. Sonic yawned and Shadow smirked. From the looks of it, Amy actually had more 'developing'. Her quills wearn't 'up'. Instead they were 'down' making it look like it was hair, but it was actually her quills.

"I see we have a bad girl." Shadow said. Amy looked over him.

"What do you mean, ebony boy that I do not know?" Amy asked. Shadow glared at the pink hedgehog while a laughing Sonic was trying to calm down.

"What? It wasn't even funny!" Amy said. This made Sonic laugh harder. Amy was getting annoyed to this.

"I see you still have that witty sence of humor, Ames." Sonic said, holding his stomach. Amy shot a glance at Sonic. There was silence and all you can here is Sally coughing.

"Did you just called me, 'Ames'?" Amy asked furiosly. Sonic looked over to Amy and chuckled nervously.

"Did you just call me 'Ames'! ?" Amy asked again. This time, Sonic and Shadow gulped.

"Nobody, and I mean NOBODY is allowed to call me 'Ames'!" Amy yelled. She made her Piko Piko Hammer come and it was 2 times the size that it was 6 years ago.

"Here we go.." Sally said, facepalming, "Seriously Amy. You MUST take a chill pill one of these days." Amy just ignored Sally.

"Any last words before you guys go to Hell?" Amy asked. Both Sonic amd Shadow looked at eachother.

"Yeah." They both said. Amy rolled her eyes.

"We just wanted to say that..." Sonic said, and looking at Amy straight, "Is that.."

"See ya! Don't wanna be ya!" Sonic and Shadow said, and they both ran to the hallway. Amy just looked confused.

"Cowards." Amy said, making her Piko Piko Hammer dissapear. Sally came to Amy.

"You know, I'm starting to like the blue one..." Sally said. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Say whatever. We need to find the girls." Amy said, walking to a hallway. Sally followed her.

"To where?" Sally asked. Amy just sighed and kept on walking. Sally frowned and rolled her eyes. This was going to take a while...

**Yeah. This is the most shitty chapter I have ever made -.- sorry for the cursing and stuff, I got bored. I guess, see you guys soon in chap 6! And sorry if it was short!**

**~MoonlightStar400**

**P.S. Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and such. Here's chap 6! I have nothing to say right now!**

**Discalimer: I don't own STH, it belongs to SEGA**

**Here's Chap 6!**

**Good Boys vs Bad Girls**

"God, are we there yet?" Sally asked. They were walking to the hallway and still no sign of Sonic and Shadow.

"Grr. I'll show them." Amy said darkly to herself. Sally rolled her eyes. Was Amy even listening to Sally?

"Look, Amy. I know that your mad, but at least you have Chaos Emerald, right?" Sally asked to Amy. Amy turned to Sally and nodded slowly.

"Yeah. Ha! The cowards forgot about emerald." Amy said. Sally rolled her eyes. This might take a while.

"Amy, sometimes I think you go over board." Sally said, putting her arms behind her back. This time, Amy rolled her eyes.

"Like how?" Amy asked. Sally sighed.

"You get mad pretty easy, you don't like being called 'little', and surprisinly, your the leader." Sally said. Amy stoped walking. Sally didn't notice and fell over to tyhe ground.

"Maybe... we should go separate." Amy said, not looking at Sally. Sally nodded and walked away. Amy clenched her fists.

"Stupid Sally..." Amy said outloud, "Trying to make me mad again." Amy unclenched and walked slowly.

_Stay alert _Amy thought to herself. A figure ran to a hallway. Amy turned to the direction. Nothing. Another flash was behind her. Again, she turned around and nothing.

_There playing with me, _Amy thought to herself, _Or SOMEONE. _The flash came infront of her and hit Amy! It grabbed her wrists and it was in top of Amy. Amy stuggled to get up, but it was no use.

"Let me go!" Amy yelled, trying to free from the grip.

"Not unless you listen to me!" the person said back. Amy looked at the person and glared.

"You again." Amy said darkly, looking at Sonic.

"Well, hi to you too." Sonic said. Amy tried again to be free. Still, no luck.

"What do you want?" Amy asked harshly. Sonic sighed.

"I just want you to remember me." Sonic said to Amy. Amy growled low.

"Remember you? I don't even know you!" Amy yelled at him.

"Of course you do. You just don't remember." Sonic said back to Amy. Amy glared at the blu hedgehog.

"Prove it." Amy said. Sonic sighed.

"I knew you were going to say that." Sonic said, "Your real name is Amelia Rose, you have a hammer which is called Piko Piko Hammer, and last time I saw you, you were quite s-"

"Don't say it." Amy warned. Sonicc gulped.

"AND you still have that attitude of yours." Sonic said quickly, "Don't hit me!" Amy smirked.

"Okay, okay. I guess you know me. But I don't know you." Amy said to Sonic, "And lastly, can you get off of me?" Sonic blushed and got off of Amy.

"Gee, thanks, hero." Amy said, rubbing her wrists, "You made my wrists numb."

"Heh heh, sorry Ame-" Sonic said, but quickly he changed the word, "Amy."

Amy looked at Sonic and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. Whatever." Amy said, walking away. Sonic catched up with her.

"Hey, where's the chipmunk girl?" Sonic asked to Amy.

"She and I had a LITTLE argument, so we got seperated." Amy said to Sonic, "You know, you ARE talking to the leader of the group of spies."

"I am? Wow, I thought she was the leader." Sonic said. Amy rolled her eyes and put her hands behind her back.

"You'll doubt it. She's Co-leader, thought she pretty much sucks at it." Amy said, chuckling a little. Sonic smirked.

"So, where's the emo boy?" Amy asked to Sonic.

"You mean Shadow? After we ran from your 'trantum', Shadow left to see if he can find you and that I find the chipmunk girl. But, it was the other way around." Sonic said to Amy. Amy nodded.

"Now, if you exuse me, I must be going." Amy said, she ran the right and Sonic just looked at the running pink hedgehog.

"But, we were having a nice talk!" Sonic yelled to Amy.

"Sheesh Faker, you need to get her." Someone said behind of Sonic. Sonic glared at Shadow.

"I know I have to. She still has the Chaos Emerald." Sonic said to Shadow. Shadow crossed his arms.

"I could have done better than that, Faker." Shadow said. Sonic glared the ebony hedgehog.

"Oh sure, then she would hate you more than she does." Sonic said. This time, Shadow glared at Sonic.

"Shut up, Faker." Shadow said, crossing his arms. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"You and me too." Sonic said. Shadow sighed.

"I hate you."Shadow said back at Sonic. Sonic shrugged.

"That, I don't know why." Sonic said. Shadow 'humpf' and walked away. Sonic rolled his eyes. _ He's such an emo. _Sonic thought to himself. He dashed throught the halls to find the person he is finding, Amy Rose.

.:With Blaze:.

Blaze panted and rested at a small storage room. She was _this _close on getting caught, but she made it. Blaze sighed and looked around the place. It was messy. There were wires all over the place that are connected to game stations. Blaze rolled her eyes. This must be the game room.

The door was wobbling at Blaze looked at the door. She went to her fighting position and waited for the door to open. Once it was open, Blaze went to attack.

"Blaze! It's me! Amy!" Amy shouted at Blaze. Blaze was in mid-air and fell on the ground.

"Gee, thanks for the news." Blaze said sarcasticly. Amy rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Anyways, we need to go." Amy said again. Blaze then looked over to Amy

"Why? Arn't we going to get Rouge and Cream?" Blaze asked to Amy. Amy nodded.

"Yes. But we need to find there location and we must leave here, oh and yeah... Sally's here." Amy explained to Blaze, but said the last part sheepishly. Blaze's jaw opened.

"Really? Sally Acorn, the laziest person I know?" Blaze asked, putting her hands on her hips. Amy nodded.

"Do you have the Chaos Emerald?" Blaze asked. Amy nodded again and showed Blaze the red Chaos Emerald.

"Yes. It was with me the whole time." Amy said to Blaze. The lavender cat nodded. Amy put the Chaos Emerald (I have no idea where) away. They walked to the hallway and silent came.

"I hope there okay..." Blaze said to Amy. The pink hedgehog nodded.

I hope so too." Amy said back. Blaze sighed. This was boring...

.:Eggman's Base:.

"BOKKUN! VANILLA! GET DOEN HERE DOWN HERE NOW!" Eggman shouted. The robot and the rabbit came as fast as they can.

"What is it, doctor?" Bokkun asked. Eggman sighed.

"Have you two seen Sally? I can't find her anywhere!" Eggman shouted at both of them. Vanilla sighed.

"I'm guessing that she's at somewhere that is un topic of your plan, sir." Vanilla said calmly. Eggman thought about that. She was right, Sally must be wondering off doing something stupid.

"That girl..." Eggman said, "Both of you can leave now." Vanilla and Bokkun nodded and walked off to the exit.

"Um, Vanilla.. I have a question for you..." Bokkun said sheepishly. Vanilla turned to Bokkun.

"What is it, dear?" Vanilla asked kindly. Bokkun gulped and blushed.

"That I... um, that I like your... cakes! Yeah! I like I like the Cream Cake! It's so yummy!" Bokkun blurted out. Vanilla smiled.

"Well, I see that someone is likeing my cooking. Thank you, Bokkun." Vanilla said, walking away to her room. Bokku sighed.

"Well, that was close.." Bokkun said. He flew to his room and stayed there.

"I wonder how Cream is doing..." Bokkun thought to himself. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. Poor Bokkun...

**Yes, I know, SHORT chapter, but I was to busy with HomeWork and drama at school -.- So, here's chap 6! Sorry if it was short! Review Please!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thnx for the reviews! They made me smile! XD Anyways, here's chap 7!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own STH, they belong to SEGA**

**Here's chap 7!**

**Goob Boys Vs. Bad Girls**

Amy and Blaze both walked, silently. It was 1 A.M., and both of them are tired. Amy looked around a hall and she kept her eyes open even when she felt like sleeping. Blaze was behind her.

"Okay, so Rouge and Cream are around this place," Amy said to Blaze, looking at her watch to Blaze and it showed to yellow dots that are moving, "So they must be here in a few minutes." Blaze nodded and heard some foot steps.

"They're here." Blaze said to Amy. The pink hedgehog nodded. Both Cream and Rouge went to them. They waved at them and they waved back.

"Okay, so everybody's here, right?" Rouge asked. Amy shook her head.

"Nope. We need to find Sally and were off." Amy answered. Rouge sighed and Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Forget about her, besides, she's going to get caught anyways." Blaze said, crossing her arms. Amy chuckled. "True." Amy said to Blaze. Someone shouted.

"Run! Run for your lives!" The person screamed. Amy turned her head and saw Sally running to there direction, with a few guards.

"Crapcakes." Amy said lowly. Sally passed them. Silver, Knuckles, Tails, and Sonic was behind her.

"Crapcakes! Run!" Amy shouted. All of them runned and catched up with Sally, who was alomost out of breath. Rouge and Cream flied the way, leaving Blaze, Amy, and Sally running.

"What the hell! ? Help us too!" Amy shouted at them. Rouge rolled her eyes and got Amy. Cream grabbed Blaze's hand and they went to a sharp right.

"Yeah, it would be nice if someone helped me!" Sally shouted at them. Amy rolled here eyes.

"Not right now Sally, we must-" Amy said but got grabbed by the leg and fell off of Rouge's grip.

"Amy!" All of them yelled. They stoped running and flying and went over to Amy, but Silver, Knuckles and Tails went in front of them. Sonic was the one who grabbed Amy's leg.

"Hey, let us get our friend!" Rouge shouted at them. Knuckles looked at Rouge and his eyes widen. Rouge saw him as well and gasped.

"You!" They both said at the same time.

"Your the one who kicked me!" Knuckles said outloud.

"I thought you would be unconscious by now!" Rouge yelled back at Knuckles. They glared at eachother and growled. Tails then looked at Cream ans she did the same.

"Wait, your the girl who kicked me and Charmy's butt!" Tails said outloud. Cream 'huffed' and crossed her arms.

"You deserved it!" Cream yelled back at Tails. Tails glared at the cream colored rabbit.

"No we didn't!" Tails yelled back. Cream glared at the 2 tailed fox. They argued for a long time. Lastly, Silver looked over to Blaze. She glared at him.

"Don't say anything, I won't say anything back." Blaze said coldly. Silver gulped and nodded. Blaze nodded and smirked.

"Too easy..." Blaze said lowly and snirkered. Silver just gawked. Amy rubbed her head.

"Okay, no more Mr. Nice guy." Sonic said to Amy. The pink hedgehog glared at Sonic.

"What do you want from me?" Amy asked to Sonic. Sonic smirked. He went to Amy's ear whispered to her.

"I want something that is precious to me.." He said huskily at Amy's ear. Amy blushed hardly and shivered. He caressed Amy's cheek and went closer to her. This made Amy blush harder. He then whispered something to Amy.

"And that is..." Sonic said lowly. He was a few inches near Amy's face. Amy's face was red as a tomatoe. He went closer, and closer, and closer...

He grabbed the Chaos Emerald that was in Amy's back. Amy eyes widen. _What the hell?_

"Ah-ha! I finally have it!" Sonic screamed happily. He then turned to Amy that was angry and clenched her fists. Sonic smirked.

"I can't beleive I fell for that," Amy said to herself and getting up, "I'm such a fool..." For some reason, Sonic felt sorry for her. Sonic then went over to her. Sally then jumped over to Sonic.

"Hiya! The name's Sally Acorn! And you are..?" Sally asked to Sonic. Amy rolled her eyes. Sonic chuckled nervously.

"Hi, my name's Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog." The blue hedgehog said. Sally smiled widely. Amy sighed and facepalmed.

"Hi Sonic, nice to meet you." Sally said, winking at him. Sonic sighed. Amy rolled here eyes and walked away. She then grabbed Sally's wrist.

"Owie!" Sally yelled. Amy ignored her.

"You shouldn't flirt with the enemie, you have no idea when there going to strike." Amy said coldly at Sally. The chipmunk gulped and nodded. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Your no fun." Sonic said to Amy. The pink hedgehog ignored him. Sally still kept her eyes at Sonic which was getting him a bit freaked out. She then winked at him. Amy rolled her eyes. She put Sally next to Rouge Cream and went over to Sonic.

She glared at him for a long time and he glared back. They both walked in circles not taking off there glare. Amy went fast and punched Sonic. The blue hedgehog dodged and did an ax kick on Amy's back. She fell on the ground and got up again. She wasn't going to be beaten that easily. Sonic spin dashed at her and Amy grabbed Sonic's wrist quickly. Sonic tried to get free, but it was no use.

"Do you obviously think that I will let you free?" Amy asked to Sonic. Sonic glared at Amy.

"Give me the Chaos Emerald, then I would let you free." Amy said again. Sonic sighed. Tails turned his head.

"Don't do it, Sonic!" Tails yelled to Sonic. Sonic heard him but he put his head down. Tails just looked at him with disbeleif. Amy smirked. She let go of Sonic's wrist and waited for Sonic to give the Chaos Emerald. He went to grab the emerald and gave it to Amy slowly. Amy smirked for victory. A red flash of speed went between them and grabbed the Chaos Emerald. Both Amy and Sonic looked who have gotten it. It was Shadow.

"Sheesh Faker, you can't do ONE simple task, can you?" Shadow asked to Sonic. The blue hedgehog glared at Shadow.

"I was doing fine, Shadow!" Sonic yelled back. Shadow smirked and crossed his arms, he still has the Chaos Emerald. Amy growled low. Cream looked over to the three hedgehogs and she had an idea.

"Amy!" Cream screamed her name. Amy turned around and saw Cream holding a white Chaos Emerald. Amy's eyes widen.

"The Chaos Emerald! Cream! How did you get it without Eggman finding out! ?" Amy asked to the cream colered rabbit. Cream shrugged.

"Use Chaos Control!" Cream shouted. She threw the Chaos Emerald in the air and Amy went and get it. She grabbed it and landed gracefully to the ground. She turned to the other 2 hedgehogs and smirked.

"Ta tah." Amy said happily. Rouge went over to her and so did Blaze and Cream. Sally went over as well. She put the Chaos Emerald in thin air and yelled out.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Amy shouted. The emerald responded and showed a white light that all of them went in, and Amy went last. Before she can go in the vortex, her right arm has griped. Amy growled low.

_They just won't give up, won't they? _Amy asked to herself.

"Amy! We need to leave!" Rouge shouted. Amy felt guilty that she was held captive, she threw the emerald to the vortex and the white light disappered with her friends. Amy sighed and glared at who was holding her arm. It was Espio.

"What do you want from me! ?" Amy asked harshly.

"We just want to ask a few questions, it might take a few minutes, maybe hours." Espio explained. Amy groaned.

"But first, weapons." Espio said. Amy sighed.

"Do I have to? I won't use them, that is if they start something funny." Amy said coldly, glaring at both Shadow and Sonic. They both shrugged there shoulders.

"Yeah right. Weapons, NOW." Espio said. Amy groaned. She took out her belt that had a fourth of Amy's weapons.

"All." Espio said. Amy glared at Espio. She went to her right high top boot and took out an AK 47, and a blade.

"Whoa! How can you carry that stuff without hurting yourself?" Charmy asked, right behind Espio who was quite surprised.

"Not now Charmy." Espio said to Charmy. The bee nodded and stayed quiet. Amy went to her other boot and took out a regular gun, a pocket knife, and a pack of bullets. She gave it all to Espio and sighed.

"That's all." She said lowly, sounding a bit annoyed. Espio nodded and put them all in a bag. Amy rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Now, can I leave?" Amy asked. Espio responded to her.

"Not until you answer us." Espio said. Amy wined and grumbled something. She went to her pocket and grabbed something.

"She has a weapon!" Charmy yelled. Espio glared at the pink hedgehog. Amy looked confused and took out a pack of bubble gum.

"What? Can't a girl have some gum?" Amy asked to them. They were silent and Amy rolled her eyes.

"Ammatures..." Amy said lowly. They heard that and glared at her. Amy took a peice of gum and chewed it. She looked at them and felt awkward.

"Gum?" Amy offered. They looked at eachother and looked at the pack of gum.

"How do we know if your not poisining us?" Tails asked to Amy. Amy rolled her eyes and sighed.

"My poison bottle is in my belt bag." Amy answered. Tails looked at her and at the bag. Amy looked at Tails and shrugged her shoulders.

"Are you sure that that's all?" Charmy asked to Espio. Espio nodded.

"If she says that that's all, then it is. But if she's lieing, then I guess we don't beleive her." Espio explained to Charmy. Amy heard that and growled low.

"I don't lie." Amy said lowly. She put her pack of gum in her pocket and crossed her arms. Then, Amy looked down to her watch. She smiled wickidly. They forgot about that watch. Sonic notice her gaze at the watch and went over to Amy.

He went and grabbed Amy's wrist and snatched the watch. He then put it at the bag.

"You were saying?" Sonic asked to Amy. The pink hedgehog growled low. _Damn you Sonic _Amy thought to herself. Amy growled low. Espio stared at Amy.

"We'll ask questions in the morning." Espio said to Amy, "Until then, you'll sleep in the guests room."

"I'm not your guest." Amy growled at Espio. Espio sighed.

"Fine. In the enemies room." Espio said again. Amy nodded.

"Better." Amy said happily. Espio facepalmed. Sonic then whispered something to Espio. The chameleon nodded and whispered back. Amy tapped her foot.

"Then it's setteled." Espio said to Sonic. The blue hedgehog nodded and walked away. Espio then turned to Amy. Amy just glared.

"Good news, after we question you, you'll-" Espio said, but got interrupted by Amy.

"I'll be set free? !" Amy asked cheerfully. Espio shook his head.

"Nope. You'll be working here with us." Espio said to Amy.

**God, yes I know, I made this fast -.- Anyways, I hope you liked the chapter and please review! Thanks for the last reviews! See you guys in chap 8! :D And sorry if it's short! -.-**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! :D This chapter might be a little longer though! XD Sorry if it took so long, I have like these BIG tests that I need to attend so that I can pass, and yeah, School is about to end XD anyways, the fight of love is about to begin! XD yeah, maybe this chapter or the next one don't know -.-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic The Hegehog, all characters belong to SEGA **

**Here's chap. 8! **

**Good Boys Vs. Bad Girls **

Rouge landed gracefully in the ground. Blaze was next to her, holding the Chaos Emerald, Cream landed and was about to fall, and then Sally fell off her butt.

"Ouch..." Sally said, rubbing her bottom. She then looked around the place and asked, "Where are we?"

"It seems that were near Robotnik's lair," Blaze said to Sally, looking at her GPS, "Then that means that if he sees you with us, he'll think that you were helping us, right Amy?" There was no response.

"Amy?" Blaze asked again. Still, no response. Blaze turned her head and saw nothing but thick trees and the ground. Blaze looked down at the emerald and gasp.

"They caught her!" Blaze said outloud. Rouge went over to Blaze.

"Caught her? She never get's caught!" Rouge yelled out. Cream started getting worried.

"W-what happens if she doesn't c-come back?" Cream asks to them, twiddling her fingers, "Amy is never caught! The only person in this group came be pretty much Sally."

"Hey!" Sally yelled back at Cream, "At least I wasn't caught this time!"

"Though, you pretty much do." Blaze said back at Sally. The chipmunck girl sighed.

"Whatever. We'll just walk until we find Eggman's lair." Sally said yo them walking towards the north, "And nobody is going to stop me!"

"But Robotnik's lair is that way," Cream said, pointing at the south. Sally stoped on her tracks and went the other way.

"Like I said, nobody is going to stop me!" Sally yelled again. The girls sighed.

"I wish Rouge or you can be Co-leader instead of Sally." Cream said to Blaze. The cat nodded.

"Hey, even YOU can be a better Co-leader that Sally!" Rouge said to Cream, walking behind Sally with them, "Your good at this job!"

"Thanks Rouge." Cream said happily. Rouge smiled and looked up to the sky.

"What time is it?" Rouge asked.

"Time for you to get a watch." Sally said back to Rouge, marching down the forest.

"It's 3 in the morning." Blaze responded to her. The bat nodded.

"Dood to know." She said to Blaze. Cream sighed and facepalmed, This was going to be a long night...

.:With Amy:.

"Work with you? ! Are you crazy! ?" Amy asks to Espio, "I'm not that goody goody two shoes sort of girl!" Espio crossed his arms.

"Yes, work with us, and no, I'm not crazy, he is." Espio says, pointing at Sonic, who was hiding at a hallway, "And yes, you arn't the girly girl."

"Gee, thanks for telling me." Amy said sarcasticly, "What else? Your going to buy me rollder blades? Omigod, I forgot about Scooter!" Espio looked up to Amy.

"Who?" He asked. Amy started panicking.

"Scooter! My motorcycle!" Amy yelled at him, "It must be scared to death by now."

"You have a motorcycle? Cool!" Charmy yelled out to Amy, "What's the color? Is it fast? I don't think it is. Sonic and Shadow are our fastest runners in our group! Does it have a radio? Does it have the 99.5 station?"

"Well, yes. I do. Second, it's black and pink, the pink glows in the dark, and yes, it is fast. It goes up to 550 MPH. Sonic and Shadow? You mean the blue hedgehog and emo boy? And yes, it does have a radio, and I LOVE 99.5!" Amy said to Charmy, all at once, "They have all of the good songs!"

"I know right? !" Charmy said to Amy, flying in top of her, "Do you like to play video games? We have a BUNCH of video games! Do you like racing? !"

"Alright Charmy, enough questions." Espio said to Charmy, "We can ask her questions later on. Like this morning."

"Aww." Amy and Charmy said at the same time.

"I want to ask her questions, Espio!" Charmy complained, "I like her! She's cool!" Shadow cleared his throat.

"Other than Shadow, that is." He said, chuckling nervously.

"Yeah. Give the kid some slack. He's just 6." Amy said to Espio, crossing her arms, "These questions are fun!" Charmy smiled at her.

"I know right! ? We can play video games all day long!" Charmy yelled out, "We can play Mario Kart!"

"You got Mario Kart! ? Coolios!" Amy yelled out back to Charmy, "I'm going to beat you!"

"Yeah right! I'm good with Luigi!" Charmy said to Amy, "Your on!" Espio sighed and facepalmed.

"Your such a child." Espio said to Amy, "How can you be a leader if your childish?"

"Hey!" Amy said to Espio, "I'm not a child! I'm going to turn 13 in a few months by now!" She spat back. Espio rolled her eyes.

"Yes,yes. Whatever. Shadow! I want you to show where she'll be sleeping by now." Espio said to Shadow. He nodded. "And put the Chaos Emerald once your done with that."

"Yes sir." Shadow said to Espio. He then turned to Amy, "Let's go. It is time."

"For me to go heaven?" Amy asked innocently, "I'm young at heart but old in the outside." Charmy laughed. Espio smirked and Knuckles and Silver were trying to hold there laughs. Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just go." He said back harshly. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Sheesh. Somebody slept in the wrong side of the bed." Amy said, walking towards him. She then turned to Charmy and smiled.

"You have a wild spirit, kid. Don't forget about that." Amy said to Charmy, "I know my spirit will be broken 'cause I'm walking woth him." She pointed at Shadow, who was glaring at her. Charmy laughed.

"Stop it! My stomach hurts now!" Charmy said outloud, falling to the ground, "Oh god, your funny, lady!" Amy smiled.

"Thank you, thank you, I'm a professional." Amy said, chuckling to herself. Shadow rolled his eyes and went over to her. He grabbed her wrist and walked off.

"Oh no! I'm meeting to my doom!" Amy said, "Charmy, say to my mother that I love her."

"Okay! But, I don't know your mom!" Charmy said. This time, Knuckles laughed and pounded on the ground, Silver pounded on the wall, while Espio just chuckled and so did Tails.

"I know!" Amy said outloud, turning to a right, "She's dead!" With that, Amy was gone with Shadow. Charmy was laughing.

"Oh god, she's funny!" Charmy said, "I like her already!" Tails rolled his eyes and went over to the bee.

"She was trying to make you laugh, Charmy." Tails said, "Though, she did a pretty good job in it." Silver and Knuckles nodded on that.

"I agree." Silver said, lifting up his hand. Knuckles did that same and so did Charmy. Tails sighed and he did the same thing as well. They all looked at Espio. He sighed and lifted his hand.

"So, where are we going?" Amy asked to Shadow, "Is it somewhere magical?" Shadow rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No it's not a magical place, it's a place where your going to sleep by now." He said to Amy. Amy sighed.

"Aww...that's too bad." Amy said. Shadow rolled his eyes again.

"Your such a child." Shadow said. Amy glared at the ebony hedgehog and she growled low.

"I'm not a child..." Amy said lowly, not looking at Shadow. She chewed on the gum and blew on it.

"Here we are." Shadow said to Amy. They both stoped at a room that is writen 'Room 50'. Amy looked at the door.

"I hope it's not full of skeletons or something." Amy said. Shadow sighed and facepalmed. Amy noticed it and chuckled. Shadow looked at her.

"What?" He asked. Amy stoped chuckling and smiled at Shadow.

"Nothing. Just remembering something that happened between me and Sally a few days ago." Amy said, "Though, the argument was pretty long." Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Shadow said. He opened the door and showed Amy her 'room'. It was a small room, which the walls were the color black, the bed has white sheets and one pillow, and there's a shelf.

"That's it? No furniture? No window? No nothing?" Amy asked, going inside of the room, "There's not even a bathroom!"

"What? You think that were rich? And the bathroom is in the right." Shadow said to Amy, pointing at the right, "So that's all. Any questions?" Amy raised her hand. Shadow rolled his eyes. "Yes?" He asked, a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, I never sleep until Scooter is with me." Amy said to Shadow, "So, can you bring Scooter to me? He must be scared."

Shadow sighed and closed his eyes. "Tomorrow." He said to Amy, closing the door and leaving her in the dark room.

"It's dark..." Amy said to herself, "I don't like the dark." Amy sighed and was finding the light. Succesfully, she found it and turned it on. The light was dim, but good enough for her to see. Amy looked at a wall to see if there's a window or something, but there wasn't.

"Dammit." Amy said lowly. She turned off the light and went to bed, without falling to the ground. "I wonder what sort of questions..." Amy said to herself, with that, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

_Tomorrow...is my day..._

**Yay! I'm done with the chapter! XD Listening to 'His World' good song! Anyways, review please! And thanks for the last reviews! See ya soon in chap. 9! And yes, a bit short -.- **

**~MoonlightStar400**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Last time I updated, it's been a month since I did this :D So anyways, here's chap. 9!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA **

**Here's Chapter 9! :D**

**Good Boys Vs. Bad Girls**

_Where the hell- dammit. _Amy thought to herself, rubbing her head and looked around the place. It was same room she slept a few hours ago. She sighed.

The door slowly opened and it showed Sonic opening it. Amy growled low.

"Hey, I see that your awake." Sonic said to her, chuckling, "How was your sleep?"

"Why do you want to know?" Amy asked to him, crossing her arms and getting up from the bed.

"'Cause you are our guest." He said to Amy. She rolled her eyes. "Espio wants to ask you questions right away soon."

"Really? I thought we were having a tea party." Amy said to Sonic, "Or was it to play dolls?" Sonic rolled his eyes. He grabbed Amy's wrist and they both walked towards an elevator. Amy looked confused on him.

"Were going up?" She asked to him, Sonic nodded. "Does heaven have yellow clouds?" Sonic rolled his eyes again. Once the elevator door was open, they walked in. Sonic pressed the button '20', the highest it can get.

They both waited while the elevator music was on. Amy looked down to her shoes while Sonic was whistling. The 'Ding!' sound was heard and they both got off of the elevator.

"Here we are." Sonic said to Amy, walking towards a room. He opened it and it showed Espio sitting on a desk, hands folded, and Silver, Knuckles, Shadow, Tails, and Vector were right behind him.

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Hedgehog." Espio said to Amy. She rolled her eyes.

"Please, I prefer Ms. Kill Me." Amy said harshly. Sonic snikered. Espio sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Please sit down." He said to her, pointing at a chair that is the opposite of where he is. Amy shrugged her shoulders and sat down. Espio cleared his throat.

"Now, first question, what is your name?" He asked.

"Amelia Rose." Amy answered to him, "But people call me Amy."

"Good, now, how long have you been working with Dr. Robotnik?" He asked again.

"As long as I remember." Amy said dullfully. Espio sighed.

"Which is-?"

"Which is, when I was born." She said.

"That is a lie!" Sonic said out, "When she was 6!"

"Sonic! This is not jeopardy, so hush." Espio said to him. Amy nodded.

"Yeah. Let chameleon boy ask questions." She said to him, and raspberried him. Sonic rolled his eyes.

"Chameloen boy?" Espio asked. Amy nodded.

"Yeah. I have nicknames for all of you!" Amy said happily, "I thought of them last night."

"This better be good." Silver whispered to Knuckles. The red echidna nodded.

"The white hedgehog will be Snow White," Amy said, pointing at Silver. The guys laughed and Silver blushed.

"The red echidna will be Knucklehead, crocodile boy will be Jazz Hands, black hedgehog will be Emo Boy, two tailed fox will be called Two Tailed Fox, and Sonic will be Hedgehog Boy." Amy said all at once, "And for Charmy, he's going to be called Lucky Charm!"

The door opened and it showed a half asleep Charmy, rubbing his eyes, a teddy bear on his right hand, and was wearing a blue night gown.

"Who said, Lucky Charms?" Charmy asked, yawning, "I want some Lucky Charms." Amy giggled and went over to Charmy.

"That's your nick name, Charms. It's Lucky Charm 'cause you are so cute and the only person I like in this place!" Amy said to him, smiling. Charmy nodded.

"Yeah! I like the name! The cereal is all sugary and sweet!" Charmy said to her, waking up fully. Amy nodded.

"Just like you!" Amy said outloud. Charmy laughed at that.

"Your like a sister I never had!" Charmy said outloud. Amy smiled.

"And your a little brother I never had!" Amy said to him back. Espio cleared his throat loudly. They both turned there heads and saw all of the guys, were glaring at her.

"Snow White?"

"Emo Boy?"

"Jazz Hands?"

"Two Tailed Fox?"

"Hedgehog Boy?"

"Knucklehead?"

"Chameleon Boy?"

"**ARE YOU CRAZY**? !" They all said at the same time. Amy nodded.

"Yeah!" She said happily. Charmy clapped and laughed.

"I like the nicknames, Amy!" Charmy said to her. Amy smiled and patted Charmy's head.

"Please, I prefer you call me 'Ames'." She said happily to him, "Since your the only boy that DIDN'T went to my very last nerves." Charmy nodded.

"Okay, Ames." Charmy said. Sonic growled low and crossed his arms.

"Alright, that's enough." Espio said, calming his self down first, "Now Amy, how many girls work with you? Are there more than the girls we saw last?"

"Not actually, sir. There's only Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Rouge the Bat, and Sally Acorn, sir." Amy said to him, and saluting. Espio looked at her confusinly.

"Okay...do you guys have aqaintances?" He asked again. Amy nodded.

"Yes. There's Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Vanilla the Rabbit, and Dr. Robotnik A.K.A, Dr . Eggman." Amy said to him, "Anymore questions, sir?" Espio blinked a few times.

"Yes, what happened to that peppy Amy?" Espio asked to her.

"If it something to do with where I USED to work, it's important." Amy said to him, crossing her arms, "It's where I grew up."

"Alright. Those are some questions that I wanted to know." Espio said, getting up, "All of us are going to ask questions individually, do you understand, Ms. Rose?" Amy nodded, "Good, Sonic your up first."

Sonic nodded and all of them left. Amy crossed her arms and waited for Sonic to ask his first question.

"Okay, what's your favorite color?" He asked first. Amy rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Pink and red." Amy said to him, "And some part blue." A small smiled came in Sonic's face.

"What sort of nickname do you like that isn't offensive?" Sonic asked again.

"Well, the gals like to call me 'Rosy' for fun, and there's 'Ames'." Amy said to him, "But I'm not a huge fan when people calling me 'Amelia'." Sonic nodded.

"Okay, last question, are you single?" Sonic asked. Amy raised up an eyebrow. Sonic blsuhed lightly and stuttered.

"Is-is that a n-no?" he asked again. Amy sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Next!" She yelled outloud. Sonic sighed and went to the door. He closed the door once he was out, and looked at the guys.

"Whose next?" Sonic asked. Shadow raised his hand.

"Luck, Emo Boy." Sonic said to him, snickering. Shadow glared at the blue hedgehog and went to the door. He then closed it and went over to Amy.

"How old are you?" Shadow asked. Amy crossed her arms and legs.

"Is that how you ask a lady?" Amy asked back. Shadow smirked.

"No. But your not a lady." Shadow said to her. Amy glared darkly at Shadow and got up from her seat.

_2 Minutes Later..._

Shadow opened the door, lumping in one foot and holding his waist on his right hand. Silver looked at him confusinly.

"Note to Self: Never ask Amy how old she is when that is your first question." Shadow said to him, falling on the ground. He then rubbed his cheek that had a red-hand-shaped on his cheek.

"Nor tell her that she doesn't look like a lady.." He said again, with that, he fainted on the ground. The guys gulped execpt for Charmy.

"I'm going next!" Silver shouted, "This is for hurting Shadow!" He went to the door and closed it behind him. He then looked at Amy straight at the eye, who was filing her nails.

"Yes, may I help you?" Amy asked to Silver. The white hedgehog looked at Amy.

"Yeah. Why are you calling me Snow White? ! I'm not even a female!" Silver said outloud. Amy smirked.

"Oh, I thought you were. Guess I was wrong." Amy said, blowing her nails. Silver glared at her, "You want to know why I call you Snow White?"

"Yes!" Silver shouted at her. Amy smirked again and put her file away and looked at Silver straight at the eye.

"You have the cutest fur I've ever seen. That's for snow." Amy said to him, walking around him in circles. Silver felt his face heating up.

"For white, the chest hair is to DIE for." Amy said with a giggle, turling the hair around her finger. Silver blushed more.

"And of course, you are the farest of them all." Amy said to him, winking. Silver blushed more and ran towards the door and shut it right behind him. Amy smirked.

"Aww! We were just getting to know eachother~." Amy said deviously, laughing, "Oh well." She went to her pocket and grabbed red nail polish.

Silver was panting and blushing madly. Sonic looked at him and went over to him.

"What happned in there?" Sonic asked, Silver just blushed more.

"She flirted with me! The devil's daughter flirted with me!" Silver shouted out. Sonic looked at him with surprise.

"She's-she's..." Silver stuttered. He went to a wall and sucked his thump. Sonic chuckled nervously.

"I'll go next!" Knuckles said. Sonic nodded and saw Knuckles shut the door behind him.

_A Few Minutes Later_

Knuckles crashed to the wall and then at the window! Sonic looked at where Knuckles was thrown by. It was Amy.

"Don't you DARE tell me that I have a big temper!" Amy yelled at him. Knuckles nodded fast and got behind Sonic.

"Help me..." Knuckles whispered to him, and whimpering. Amy crossed her arms and sat down on the chair, with her legs crossed and turned away.

"I'll pass." Vector said, raising his hand. Tails did the same thing. Charmy rolled his eyes.

"You guys are chickens." He said to them, "I'm sure that Ames won't mind me talking to her." Sonic nodded to him and placed a fake smile.

"Yeah...don't mind talking to her..." Sonic said, griting his teeth. Charmy nodded and went to the hole instead of the door. The guys then went to the hole and hided. They want to hear what Charmy was going to say.

"Hey, Lucky Charm!" Amy said happily to him, placing a sweet smile, "What 'cha doin?"

"I'm fine, Ames!" Charmy said happily, "I really like my nick name!"

"Finally! Someone appreciates me hardwork!" Amy said to him, smiling, "So, what are the questions today, Charms?"

"Well, I want to know if your going to use your motorcycle so that I can have a ride with you." Charmy said. Amy smiled sweetly at him.

"Of course, if they ever let me go and get it that is." Amy said to him, showing a thick grey bracelt on her left wrist, "Can't escape if this is on me."

"Poor you..." Charmy said to her. Amy nodded.

"They don't believe me, just because I have an AK 47 on my boot on that day." Amy said to him, putting a hand on her forehead and being all dramtic, "Oh how I wanted to kill them." Charmy laughed.

"You can't kill them, that's the law!" Charmy said. Amy looked at Charmy and giggled.

"Who taught you that word, Charms?" Amy asked. Charmy smiled.

"Espio did! He wanted me to get a good education unlike him and Vector!" Charmy shouted at her. Amy rolled her eyes.

"So Mama Espio taught you it?" Amy asked to him. A few chuckles came but Amy and Charmy didn't heard it. Charmy laughed.

"Mama Espio? He's a guy!" Charmy said, holding his stomach and flying around. Amy giggled.

"Yeah I know. But 'Papa Espio' doesn't work with me." Amy said to him. Charmy nodded and kept on flying.

Amy smiled again and this time, feeling that she is more pleased with Charmy that any other guy.

**Done! :D This was a long chapter for me to do! Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I love you all! And review please! :)**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	10. Chapter 10

**Discliamer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, the characters all belong to SEGA **

**Here's Chapter 10!**

**Good Boys Vs. Bad Girls**

"Are we there yet?" Amy asked to them. All of the guys and Amy were walking to the forest to do some 'training' if you count that by Espio's opinion.

Right now, Amy has her arms crossed to her neck, wearing her same clothes as last night, and was walking right next to Charmy. Sonic and Shadow were right behind her, Tails and Knuckles were with Espio in the front, and Vector was somewhere, but there.

"No." Espio said to her. Amy sighed.

"Are we there yet?" Amy asked again.

"No." Espio said again. Charmy snikered.

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Shut up!" Knuckles shouted at her. Amy flinched slightly.

"Just wanted to know if we there yet." Amy murmered. Charmy chuckled. Espio rolled his eyes and stoped at a big tree. Amy stoped as well and looked around the tree. She then gasp of joy.

"Scooter!" She yelled out. The motorcycle was in sleep mode and woke up from Amy's voice. The pink color of the mobile then turned red.

"God, it's mad at me." Amy whispered. The motorcycle then started vrooming loudly. Amy gulped.

"I see that your mad at me, but I can explain..." Amy said to the mobile. It then started to go after her, but couldn't since the chain was at the back wheel and connected to the tree. Amy sighed in relief.

"Cool! This is your motorcycle?" Charmy asked to her. Amy nodded. "This is awsome!"

"Yeah right now, but it's on car launguage...wait 'till it's on english." Amy said to him. She went to the mobile and pressed on a blue button. The mobile then shouted at her.

"You little female dog! Where the devil's have you been? ! I was sick worried! But nooo, you just needed to get that chipmunck girl! And look where you are! Your kidnapped! Why the hellios's would you do that? I was like, 'What the funking happen? !' Do we need to have that 'talk', Amelia?" The mobile said. Amy gulped and chuckled nervously.

"Hey, at least I'm alive, right?" Amy asked to the motorcycle.

"It can talk? This is so cool!" Charmy yelled out. The mobile then turned to it's regular color.

"Yes I can talk, my name is 0123-SCOTER. But Amelia calls me 'Scooter' for short." Scooter said to Charmy. Amy glared at the moblie.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's 'Amy' not 'Amelia'." Amy said to Scooter. Scooter just vroomed. Amy facepalmed.

"Nice to meet you, car that can talk." Sonic said out of nowhere, "Do you know that 'Amelia' here was being to mean to us? She even gived us nicknames!" Amy glared at the blue hedgehog.

"Really? What were they?" Scooter asked. Sonic cleared his throat.

"She called us, Mama Espio, Jazz Hands, Knucklehead, Hedgehog boy, Emo Boy, Two Tailed Fox, Snow White, and Lucky Charm." Sonic said to it. Amy sighed.

"I see. Amelia Rose the Hedgehog!" Scooter yelled out. Amy flinched.

"Yes, mother?" Amy asked to Scooter. A few guys chuckled.

"Is it true that you called them that?" Scooter asked to Amy. Amy nodded, "Well I am VERY happy for you!"

"Huh?" A few guys asked.

"Those are the most funniest names I've ever heard! So, I see that young Amelia here is a comedian." Scooter said to her. Amy felt proud of herself.

"Gee, thanks mom but isn't my mom but my motorcylce." Amy said nicely to Scooter. Espio facepalmed.

"This is going to be a long day..." He murmered to himself. All of the guys looked at him.

"YOU THINK?" They said at the same time. Espio just sighed.

.:With The Girls:.

"See, I told you we were going to find it!" Sally yelled at them. She pointed at a tree that was right next to a big cave.

"I know you told us, but you got lost when we went to a right." Rouge said to her. Sally rolled her eyes.

Blaze then came hiking in, with Cream on her back. She panted and shook Cream slightly. The rabbit then groaned.

"C'mon Sleeping Beauty, were here." Blaze said to her. Cream opened one of her eyes and looked around the place.

"Huh. I thought it would be longer." Cream said to herself. Sally heard that and glared at her. Rouge then walked towards the cave and went to the side of it. She then pressed a red button and the cave shook.

In the cave, there was stairs on the middle of the cave. Cream got off of Blaze's back and walked right in. Blaze then went next. Sally rolled her eyes and went in as well. Rouge came last.

She walked down the stairs and the cave shook again. All of them walked. It was pretty dark, but they know where there going.

"Sally, are we there yet?" Cream asked. Sally shook her head.

"Don't even say it. I don't want no stress right now." Sally warned her. Cream nodded and turned away.

"Just wanted to know if we there yet..." Cream said lowly. Blaze patted her back and then looked over to Sally.

Soon they stoped. They were infront of a door that is made out of steel and has a computer on the side. Rouge went over to it and putted the password on.

_Eggman Rulez _Rouge put, even though it sounds stupid, it's actually the password. The light in top of the steel door turned green and opened.

The girls went in and sighed in relief.

"Home, sweet home." Blaze said. But soon, all of them were trapped by robots! Eggman then walked to them.

"I see that you still hadn't got the Master Emerald..." He said to them. Rouge then explained to him.

"We couldn't find it! Oh and Amy got kidnapped." Rouge said to him. Sally smirked and crossed her arms.

"Amy? But she's one of my very good spies!" Eggman exclaimed at her. Rouge nodded but then shook her head.

"Well, we don't know WHERE she is, but she might be held captive." Cream said to him, "She might be in there persepective now. AND she might escape when they gain there trust on her." Eggman nodded and patted her head.

"You are a smart girl, just like your mother." Eggman said to her. He turned to Sally, who was gulping. "And where were you, Ms. Acorn?" Sally stammered.

"I, I was uh, h-helping with A-Amy find the girls...so, yeah." Sally said to him, putting an arm around her neck, "I wasn't sl-slacking off." Rouge rolled her eyes. Eggman nodded and tolled the robots to let go.

"Good. You girls may leave now." He said to them. The girls nodded.

The robots let them go and Cream went over to her and her mother's room. Blaze went to a door that has purple and red and closed it behind her. Rouge went towards her room, which is upstairs. Sally was going to go to her room, but got interrupted by Eggman.

"Not you. I'm going to talk with you in my office. _Now._" Eggman said. Sally gulped and nodded. "Good, meet me in an hour in my office, got that?"

"Y-yes s-sir." Sally stammered. Eggman nodded and walked off. Sally sighed in relief and went upstairs to her room.

_That was close _Sally thought to herself. She went to her room which had a crown in the middle and it was pink. Right next to her room was Amy's room. The front door was pink and has red heart patterns on them.

"I wonder how's she doing..." Sally thought to herself. She closed her door and slumped down to her queen size bed. "I wonder if she's even alive..." with that, Sally closed her eyes and drifted off to a small nap.

.:With Amy:.

"So, you put your hand here and pull back?" Amy asked to Shadow, who was helping her with archery. The guys accepted to help her with there favorite activities, but Shadow was first other than Sonic.

Shadow nodded and helped her on the way she's holding the arrow.

"Yup. Then let go and hit the bull's eye." Shadow said to her. Amy nodded and did on what she was told. She let go of the arrow, and for the first time, she hitted the bull's eyes. Shadow smirked.

"Beginner's luck." Shadow murmered to himself, chuckling. Amy got another arrow and did the same thing. This time, another bull's eyes. Shadow just crossed his arms.

Amy got another arrow and did the same thing again. But again, bull's eye. She did that for 9 times, on the 10th time, one arrow splited one arrow! Shadow's jaw opened.

"That's 100 points!" He yelled out, "Nobody has done that!" Amy smirked.

"Eh. It wasn't THAT hard, just focusing and looking at your target is the key." Amy said to him, giving back the supplies, "Though I admitted it, it was quite fun." She walked away and went over to the jaw-opened guys.

"So, what's my next 'activity'?" Amy asked to them, crossing her arms. Sonic's jaw was opened and Charmy closed it.

"Thanks Charms." Sonic said to him.

"Your welcome Sonic." Charmy said to him back. Espio cleared his throat and and looked at him clipboard.

"You know, this feels like Summer Camp." Amy said to them, looking aroung the place, "Will this camp have scary stories?" Espio rolled his eyes.

"Up next your doing..." Espio said to Amy, "Doing judo with Sonic. Later is then... playing video games with Charmy?" Charmy high fived Amy and she high fived him back. Espio sighed and stared at the bumble bee.

"Charmy..." Espio said darkly. Charmy smiled chidly.

"You said anything!" He said to Espio. The chameleon sighed and facepalmed.

"Nooo! But yay at the same time!" Amy blurted out. Charmy nodded and smiled at her. She smiled back. Sonic just crossed his arms and turned his head.

_Judo with Sonic... this oughta be good. _Amy thought to herself. She looked over to Sonic who had his head turned. She frowned.

_Have some faith in me, hedgehog boy. _She thought again. Amy sighed and didn't look at Sonic when she walked towards the gym that was in the tall building. Sonic was right behind her when she walked towards the gym.

**Yes! Finally done with the chapter! Anyways, thanks for the reviews! And I'm going to put author's notes in the bottom instead in the top! Review please! Oh ans school is about to end! I'm done with all of my tests so I don't need to study anymore! XD see ya guys soon in Chapter 11! Bye! :D**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**Here's Chapter 11!**

**Good Boys Vs. Bad Girls**

Amy fliped over Sonic, making a full point for Judo.

"Oof!" Sonic shouted out, holding his stomach and groaned. Amy smirked and let go of Sonic's arm.

"You had enough?" Amy asked to him, putting her hands to her hips. She wasn't wearing her black suit, instead she was wearing a a pink tank top, blue shorts, and her short quills were held in a ponytail.

Sonic rubbed his head and looked at her. He smirked and shook his head.

"Nah. I'm not going to be beaten by some girl." Sonic said to her. Amy smirked as well and crossed her arms.

"So, this is going to be more than Judo, eh?" Amy asked to him. Sonic nodded and Amy stared at the blue hedgehog.

Sonic went backwards and went to the start line of Judo. Amy did the same and the both of them were a few feet away of eachother.

"Ready?" Sonic asked to her. Amy nodded and Sonic went and pinned her down no time flat. Amy smirked right under breath and kicked him in the stomach. Sonic fell to the ground and Amy got in top of him.

"I see that your good with many fights, right?" Sonic asked to her. Amy rolled her eyes and was about to punch Sonic, but instead, he was fast enough to get in top of her.

Amy growled low and felt that Sonic was griping her wrists, HARD. Amy stuggeled to let go but instead, she hitted him in the stomach again.

Sonic fell once more and Amy went to her fighting stance. Sonic smirked and wiped some saliva on his cheek.

He went up to her and Amy dodged. But this was in his plan. When she dodged, Sonic smirked and grabbed her arm from behind. Amy yelped in pain. Sonic let go of her arm and turned her to his direction. Amy rubbed her arm and looked at Sonic.

"Do you really have to grab my arms hard?" Amy asked to him. Sonic shrugged his shoulders and felt a bit sorry for that.

"Hey, I can make up for it..." He said to her. Amy looked up to him and rolled her eyes.

"Really? What is it then?" She asked to him, putting her hands on her hips.

Sonic looked at Amy straight at the eye and put on hand on her cheek. Amy blushed slightly but didn't led her guard down.

"How about..." He said to her, getting close to her. Amy blushed more but stared at him. He was a few milimeters away from her lips. Amy was blushing harder by the minute and felt his breath.

"This..." he whispered to her. Amy felt his bottom lip on hers and and her eyes widen.

_He's going to kiss me... _Amy thought to herself, _But why-_ the door opened leaving Amy pushing Sonic to the ground. Sonic 'Oofed!' and rubbed his bottom.

"I see that Amy is beating you up, Sonic." Espio said to him. He turned to Amy, who was half blushing. "Your hour is up. Next is video games with Charmy." Amy nodded and walked off towards the door, not looking at Espio straight at the eye.

Espio looked at Amy, expecting a witty comment, but she just walked. Espio then was confused.

"Huh. I was expecting something, like 'Sure Mama Espio', or something." Espio said to himself. He then turned to Sonic.

"Whatever you had done for Amy to stop making 'comments' on me, I'm very glad." Espio said to him, "Now I don't need to hear her say bad things to me again." Sonic rolled his eyes and got up.

"Sure, Ma." Sonic said to him, laughing. Espio facepalmed and sighed.

"Kids these days..." Espio said to himself, waling outside of the door. Sonic smirked and put his hnads on his hips. Once Espio was out of sight, Sonic sighed and looked down to the floor.

"I was this close too..." Sonic said to himself, sighing again. Sonic looked around the room and headed towards the door.

.:With Sally:.

The chipmunck girl was playing with her hair and looking around Eggman's room. She's does that when she's nervous. And right now, she IS nervous. Eggman opened the door and Sally flinched.

"Ah, I see that you came just in time." Eggman said to her. Sally chuckled nervously and put her hand down.

"So, what did you wanted to speak with me, Eggman?" Sally asked to him. Eggman sat the opposite of Sally, sitting in his chair. Eggman cleared his throat. That made Sally flinch again.

"Do you know WHY I made you Co-leader?" Eggman asked to her. She shook her head, "Well, Amy is more 'expierenced' than you, even though she's 4 years younger than you. Anyways, when times like this comes, we need a leader. By we, I meant Blaze, Rouge, and Cream. Your the Co-Leader. But right now, your NOT the Co-leader, you the LEADER."

Sally gulped on what he just said. _Leader? _Sally asked to herself, _Meaning that no more making fun of me, and being in charge? _Eggman cleared his throat again, making Sally look up to him.

"I expect more from you than Amy. She might be stonger, faster, and better than you, but your one thing that she isn't. OLDER." Eggman said to her. Sally nodded.

"Is that all?" Sally asked to him. Eggman nodded and looked at a pile of papers.

"Yes, I want you to go on a mission." Eggman said, "I want you to go to the Headquarters of where Amy is being held." Sally nodded.

"Okay. I'm going to tell the girls right-"

"No. Don't bring them. They've been in a lot of stress right now. I want only YOU to go. No one else. Got that? You have a week to accomplish it." He said. Sally nodded and got up from her chair.

"Oh and one more thing, DON'T flirt with the enemie, got that?" Eggman said to her. Sally turned to him.

"How-"

"Let's just say that a little girl told me when she and a bat were walking." Eggman said. Sally growled low and walked to the door. She closed it behind her and punded on it.

"This is a peice of crap!" Sally yelled out, "That-that-" She shouted and stormed off to her room and closed it right behind her.

Rouge heard it and looked outside of the door.

"What was that?" She asked to herself. She shrugged her shoulders and closed the door right back.

.:With Charmy and Amy:.

"-so that is why I like to play this game." Charmy said to Amy. The pink hedgehog nodded and looked at the screen. The both of them were playing Mario Kart. Charmy was more into it while Amy haded something on her mind.

When the racing results came, it showed Amy in second and Charmy in first. Charmy cheered and was flying around. Amy smirked and let the boy be.

"Can't believe I won! Though, usually Tails or Sonic always beat me, but not today!" Charmy said happily. Amy smiled.

"See, if you do your best, you'll win." Amy said to him back, "I'm even more surprised. When I play Mario Kart, I usually win. But I guess you were to good for me." She lied to him and winked. Charmy nodded and kept on flying more.

Amy felt bad for lieing to him. She could win him in no time. But since what Sonic did, she was more focused on that than some silly game.

"What do you want to play next?" Charmy asked to her. Amy snapped back to reality and looked at Charmy.

"Whatever you want to play. I'm up for anything." Amy said to him, smiling. Charmy smiled and grabed a disc on the coffe table.

"Then Residence Evil it is." Charmy said to her. Amy looked at him.

"Don't you think that the game is a bit over your age?" Amy asked to him. Charmy shook his head.

"Nope. Espio never lets me play OR see the game." Charmy said to her, "But since he's not here and your here-"

"I'm 12, kiddo." Amy said to him, "Even **I **can't play the game. It's rated M." Charmy tilted his head.

"What does 'rated' mean?" He asked to her.

"Rated means that how it is for people. For example, E means for Everybody, T means for Teens, M stands for Maturity, and MA means Mature Adults." Amy explained to him, "Like Mario Kart. It's for E 'cause it says so on the box." Charmy nodded and looked down to the game.

"Can we still play it?" He asked to her. Amy rolled her eyes and facepalmed slightly.

"I don't know, Charmy. I don't know." She answered to him. Charmy sighed and put the game on the coffe table.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked to her. Amy thought about it for a minute and shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing, really. My head is thinking right now." Amy answered to him back. Charmy nodded.

"About what?" He asked to her. Amy flinched slightly.

_If I tell him that I'm thinking about Sonic, he's going to tell the others! _Amy exclaimed in her head, _I must tell him an exuse!_

"Uh, you know, you just thinking around stuff." Amy answered to him, but Charmy was a bit suspicous.

"Just thinking around stuff?" He asked to her.

"Just thinking about stuff." She answered to him.

"Okay!" Charmy smiled. Amy sighed in relief. Charmy was flying around when Espio came to the door.

"Hey, it's Mama Espio!" Charmy exclaimed. Espio rolled his eyes and looked at Amy.

"Play time is up." Espio said to her, "Next is wightlifting with Knuckles and Vector."

"Knuckledhead and Jazz Handz?" Amy asked to him, "Sure. I'll be there." Espio nodded and left the both of them alone again.

Charmy then looked at Amy.

"So, see you around?" Charmy asked to her. Amy smiled.

"Sure, see you around." Amy said to him back, shaking his hand.

**Yes I know, it's a little short but still a chapter, right? SONAMY was here! SonAmy was here! :D god how much I love that couple... review please! And thanks for the last reviews! See you guys soon on Chapter 12! And sorry if it was short!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog, it belongs to SEGA**

**Here's Chapter 12!**

**Good Boys Vs, Bad Girls**

**2 Hours Later**

"Well Snow White, playing Solitare with you wasn't that bad as I expected." Amy said to him, smiling slyly at him. Silver blushed and looked down.

"Yeah, I like to play cards a lot." Silver said to her. Amy nodded and giggled. Silver then looked at her.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." She said, turning around, "Just thinking about something." Silver nodded and looked back at the cards.

She then laughed at herself. Silver then looked ta her if she was crazy.

"What are you laughing about?" Silver asked to her. Amy looked back at Silver.

"Remembering when Vector and Knuckles saw me weightlifting a 200 lb. There faces were priceless!" Amy said to him, giggling, "Don't they know that girls can be strong?" Silver shrugged his shoulders.

"Anyways, this must be last 'activity' for the day, I'm starving." Amy said, holding her stomach, "Usually I eat in the morning, but since I didn't..."

"Then what?" Silver asked to her. She smilled deviously at him.

"Since there two of us, an hour later, there will be only one." Amy said, laughing wikedly. Silver gulped.

"Don't joke like that!" He shouted at her, "Why your always like that?"

"What? Cute?" Amy asked to him, winking. Silver blushed and turned his head.

"What? No! You are NOT cute!" Silver shouted at her again. Amy then looked at Silver with puppy eyes.

"I thought...we have something special between the two of us!" Amy said to him, touching his shoulder, "We can make a difference! You, me, and the cards will be in many places!" Silver looked at her.

"What are you talking about?" He asked to her.

"You.. you don't know.. do you?" Amy asked to him back.

"What?"

"J/K, Silver." Amy said to him, smiling, "I was just kidding." Silver just tilted his head.

"Your wierd." Silver said to her. Amy glared at him.

"Well your stupid." Amy said to him back. Silver glared at her back.

"Why are you always making fun of me?"

" 'Cause Snow White-"

"Don't call me that!"

"Fine! How about, Snowflake?"

"No."

"Hmm... oh, this is tough. How about... Cloudie?"

"No."

"Snowie?"

"No."

"Geez, your a party pooper."

"Well, I don't like you calling me names, Pinkie." Silver said, crossing his arms. Amy glared at him darkly.

"What did you just call me?" She asked to him. Silver just kept on going. He got up from his chair and looked at her.

"You heard me, Pinkie." He said back. Amy got up from her seat as well and looked at Silver at the eye.

"Ooh, you did not just call me that, Snow White." Amy said to him back, "Let's do this the old fashion way." Silver smirked.

"Like men?" He asked. Amy smirked at him back.

"Like men, AND women." Amy said to him back. They both sat down on ther chairs and put there elbows on the table.

They grabbed there hands and looked ta eachother. They both smirked.

Espio then got with Charmy and looked at the two of them. Charmy then shouted out.

"Arm Wrestle!" He shouted out. 10 seconds later, the door was full with guys. Amy looked at them and rolled her eyes.

"On your mark..." Vector said, being in the middle of the table. Amy clenched on his hand and he did back. "Get set..." They both smirked. "Google!"

"VECTOR!" They all shouted at him. He chuckled nervously. "GO!" He shouted. Amy went to the left while Silver was trying to go to the right.

"I'm beting money on Amy." Knuckles said.

"How much?" Sonic asked to him.

"$20." He said to him. Sonic smirked at him.

"Your on." Sonic said to him, putting money on the table, "I'm betting that Silver is going to win!"

"Oh no! Amy is stronger than Snow White." Charmy said to Sonic, "I'm going with Amy!"

"Eh. Sonic just dragged me here." Tails said, crossing his arms, "So, I'm in non of them." Shadow nodded and looked at both at Amy and Silver.

Amy is about to win, but Silver is trying hard to go to other side. Shadow smirked.

"Rose is going to win anyways." He said to himself. Amy heard that and looked at him. She let her grip down and Silver had a chance. He smiled deviously under his breath and went to the right really fast.

Amy felt that and looked at her hand. It was on the other side, touching the table. She gasp.

"Well, I guess you owe me, Knuckles." Sonic said, patting his back. Knuckles glared at him and then at Amy. He then went to her.

"What the hellies? ! What the fruit happen? !" He asked to her. Amy glared at him.

"Your not my coach, so don't to me like that!" She shouted at him. Knuckles growled low.

"You can't talk to ME like that! I'm older than you!" Knuckles yelled back. Amy glared at him.

"Well, at least I don't have a big temper like SOMEBODY I know!" She shouted at him back, "Oh and FYI, your shoes look like legos!" Knuckles blushed lightly. Charmy laughed.

"That is sooo true!" Charmy said, laughing and falling of the ground.

"That is because, uh..." Knuckles said.

"You like to play legos?" Amy asked, putting her hands on her hips, "I have so many things about you other than Snow White."

"Stop calling me that!" Silver shouted.

"That's what she said!" Amy shouted at him back. Charmy laughed more while a few chuckles came.

"Like what?" He asked to her. Amy smirked.

"Let's see..." Amy said, tapping her finger, "You have... uh..."

"You have nothing, eh?" Knuckles said to her, crossing his arms. Amy shook her head. "Though so, Pinkie."

"What is it with poeple these days? !" Amy shouted, "Just because they never saw a pink hedgehog before, does not mean that I look like a pony from My Little Pony! I'm not Pinkie Pie you know!"

"I don't see why they call you that, Rose." Shadow said. Amy looked at him.

"And what's up with the last names? I prefer 'Amy', thank you very much." Amy said to him, "And one more thing..."

"What is that, Amy?" Espio asked to her.

"I'm hungry, tell the chef that." Amy said to Espio, "Oh and one more thing, just call me Amy and call you by your real names."

"Deal!" Silver said, shaking her hand, "Just no more Snow White, got it?"

"Sure, uh... Snowie." Amy said, looking at him confusinly, "What's your name?" Silver fell of his chair.

"Really?" Sonic said, facepalming. Amy nodded.

"Don't know everyone's name except for Charmy." Amy said to them, "Right, Lucky Charm?" Charmy nodded and flying around.

"Why do you give him a better nuckname then the rest of us?" Sonic asked, pointing at Charmy. Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"It just came to me. You want another nickname?" Amy asked to him. Sonic nodded.

"Yes."

"NO!" Silver shouted out. They all looked at him.

"Why?" Amy asked to him, "You don't like, Snow White?" Amy got all teary eyed and felt a few tears come to her cheeks. Silver just looked at her.

"Well, um, I do.. it's just that..um.."

"You hate it, don't you? Fine! I'm going to call you Cloudette then! 'Cause your fur reminds me of that book!" Amy shouted at him, "Also your chest fur!" Silver just looked down.

"It sounds like a girl's name..." He whispered. Amy smirked.

"That's because Cloudette's a girl." Amy said, chuckling. Silver sighed and looked down.

"I hate my life..." He said to himself.

"Me too!" Amy said happily. Silver just flinched. Sonic chuckled nervously and looked at Amy.

"Are you hyper, Amy?" He asked to her. Amy then looked at Sonic and smiled.

"I don't think so. I just didn't have food and I get a bit crazy when I don't get food." Amy said to him, smilig sweetly at him, "In fact, I did't even ate this morning."

**Well, here's Chapter 12! Sorry if it was short, I'm so busy right now with school since it's about to end and Past and Future -.- anyways, review please! And thanks for the reviews! See ya guys soon on Chapter 13! :3**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all charecters belong to SEGA**

**Here's Chapter 13!**

**Good Boys Vs. Bad Girls**

"Are you done yet?"

"Pushy I see."

"Shut up."

Amy ate her bread, staring right down to Espio, who was staring at her back. She took her cup and took a sip out of it.

"Now listen, Amy. We got serious work to do after you eat." Espio said to her, "I need you to go to Station Square."

When Amy was drinking her cup, she almost choke and spit it out. It then landed on Silver's face.

"Eww..." Silver said, getting a towel and cleaned his face. "Girl cooties." Amy rolled her eyes and coughed.

"Really? Your letting me free?" Amy asked to Espio, "As in, bu myself or with someone?"

"No your not going by yourself, your going with Sonic and Shadow." Espio said to her. Amy then turned pale.

"Why them?" Amy asked, putting her hands on the table angrily, "I'm not a small child you know." Espio sighed and closed his eyes.

"You seem to have no problems with them."

"Yeah right." Amy said, crossing her arms, "Can I go with Charmy? He's the only person that does NOT annoy me." Espio shook his head.

"No. He's in trouble." Espio said, looking at Charmy, "YOU need to do some explanation, Charmy."

"Aww! I didn't do anything, mom!" Charmy shouted at him, giggling at the last part. Espio rolled is eyes and stared at Amy.

"I wish you didn't have said that." Espio said to her. Amy shrugged her shoulders and giggled.

"What? It's funny." Amy said, "Though, I have no insults for you today, YET." Espio sighed. Sonic then came and sat right next to Amy. She rolled her eyes and begin to eat again.

"So Espio, what do I hear that me and Amy are going to Station Square?" Sonic asked, putting his legs on the table and his arms on his neck. Amy blushed lightly.

"No Sonic, your going with Amy AND Shadow." Espio corrected him, "And yes, Station Square. I want the three of you to go and to a mission."

"Mission?" Both Amy and Sonic asked. Espio nodded.

"Yes. I'll give all the details to Scooter. If that's okay, Amy."

"Yes. It's fine, sir."

"Good, now I need Shadow and tell him."

"I'll tell him, Espio."

"Thank you Amy." Espio said to her. Amy nodded and drank the last of her juice. She got up and went to the door and closed ot right behind her. Sonic rolled his eyes and got up as well.

"Where your going, Sonic?" Charmy asked him. Sonic then looked over to him.

"Just, somewhere." Sonic answered back. He closed the door and Charmy tilted his head.

"What's his problem?" He asked to Espio. The chameleon shrugged his shoulders.

Amy walked around the building to find Shadow. Though, she doesn't know why she even said that. It was unware of her to say that. Amy sighed and bumped into someone.

"Watch where your going!" Amy shouted at him. Shadow rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Well you should shut your mouth." Shadow said to her back. Amy growled low. "What do you want, child?" Shadow asked her.

"Me, Sonic, and you are going to Station Square." Amy said to him, "And it isn't a request." Shadow smirked.

"Demading I see." Shadow said. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Shut up. Just, do as I request."

"Whatever, Rose."

"Stop calling me that."

"Why?"

"Because, I don't like being called by my last name."

"Well, you do look more like a Rose than an Amy you know." Shadow said to her. Amy blushed lightly.

"I look more like a Rose?" Amy asked him. Shadow nodded. She then turned a bit red.

"Well, uh thanks. I guess..." Amy rubbed her left arm and looked own. Shadow smirked.

"And you know, Rose suits you better." Shadow whispered to Amy. She blushed more and looked down.

"Um, yeah. We should go and head back. Sonic is waiting for us." Amy told him, "Oh and, thank you for saying that." Shadow smirked again.

"Your welcome, Rose." Shadow said to her. Amy nodded and walked the way she went before. Shadow closed his eyes and sighed.

.:2 Hours Later:.

"-do I make myself clear?" Espio said to the 3 hedgehogs. They all nodded and Espio nodded back. "Good, Amy I put the GPS on Scooter so it will show you where your destination will be."

"Okay."

"Sonic and Shadow, since her motorcycle's has the same speed as both of you, don't get to fast, got that?"

"Yes."

"Good, now any questions?" Espio asked them. Charmy raised his hand, who was sitting on Amy's lap. Espio rolled his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Can Amy buy me ice-cream after she's donw with the mission?" Charmy asked. Espio facepalmed.

"If she feels like-"

"I feel like it." Amy said fastly. Espio sighed.

"What flavor?"

"Chocolate."

"Toppings?"

"Sprinkles."

"Money?"

"No. Espio has some." Charmy said to her. Amy nodded and looked over to Espio.

"Well? Where is it?" Amy asked, putting her hands on her hips, "I need money."

"Nice try, Amy. I talked to Scooter and it said you had enough money to buy a 10 storie building." Espio said to her, "And of course, 1,000 tokens for some arcade came."

"Bring me!" Charmy shouted, "I'll do anything!" Amy smirked. She put Charmy down to the ground and looked at him.

"I will, if they let me go." Amy said to him, showing the bracelet. "I can't actually right now." Charmy pouted and sat down to the ground.

"You guys can leave now." Espio said to them. They nodded and got up from there chairs. Amy grabbed hre keys from Espio's desk and walked off.

She went to her motorcycle and turned it on. Scooter then turned on. She turned the handle to make the motorcylce to awake. It did, but it got a bit mad at her.

She then drieved the vehicle. She went outside and waited for Sonci and Shadow. Scooter spoke.

"You know, Espio is depending on you three." Scooter said to her, "And of course, me too." Amy nodded and turned her head.

"I wonder what he wants us to do in Station Square..." Amy said to herself, "It's like, he trusts me all of the sudden."

"Well, your good with martial arts, judo, karate, fist fighting, and twakendo." Scooter said to her. Amy nodded.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"Are you ready, Ames?"

Amy turned her head and saw Sonic smiling at her. She smirked and nodded.

"Yeah I am. I was waiting for both you."

"Really? Which one do you prefer to come here first?"

"Definitely not you."

"Your mean."

"Whatever." Amy said to him one last time. She then played with Scooter's handles. Sonic smirked. Shadow then came and cleared hos throat. They all looked at him.

"Well? Arn't we-" Shadow asked, but got interrupted whe Amy drove off. Both Sonic and Shadow looked at eachother and ran off to Amy.

In no time flat, Sonic and Shadow came up to Amy, withh all three of them the same speed. For now, there diestination is Station Square.

**Yes I know, it's short but I have something important to say. I'm not going to update this weekend since I'm going to a small 'vacation' as my mom puts it. Sorry, but GB Vs. BG will not be updated, NEITHER will Past and Future. Other than that, school will end for me next Friday. So I'll make the the updates faster then. **

**Well anyways, please review and thanks for the last reviews! I'll update the next chapter as soon as possible! See you guys soon on Chapter 14! Oh and again, STILL SORRY! :(**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	14. Chapter 14

**Discalimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all charecters belong to SEGA**

**Here's Chapter 14!**

**Good Boys Vs. Bad Girls**

"Where your going, Sally?" Rouge asked, fliping through another page of her magazine. "The mall I guess." Sally rolled her eyes.

"I guess." Sally answered to her, "Well, see ya." Rouge nodded, not caring what Sally will do over the next 2 hours.

Sally walked towards the exit door and didn't look back. She clenched her hands and didn't care bothing but one thing, getting Amy.

She opened the door and left off to find Amy. But where?

Sally thought about that when she walked in the forest. But first, she needs to get a pedicure in Station Sqaure, even though she isn't supposed to.

Sally smirked and headed off to Station Square to get some erreands before she even _starts _in her mission. Isn't that sad?

.:In Station Square:.

"I still don't understand why Espio wanted you two to go with me." Amy complained, looking down to the map that is in Scooter. Both Sonic and Shadow looked at her and glared.

All three of them stoped at a sign that says 'Station Square'. Amy looked at the sign and then down to the map.

"I guess this is it."

She put Scooter in a chain near a pole and took out the map. She looked at it and it was shown that a red dot was near where they were.

"Okay, whatever Espio needs us, this must be worth it." Amy said to herself, "I don't want to lose my time."

"Really? Is the Grim Reaper finding you?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms. Amy glared at him and growled low.

"No." She answered to him, looking back at the map. "It's nothing." Shadow then went next to her and looked at the map.

"So Rose, where are we going?" He asked to her. Amy blushed lightly but kept her cool.

"It looks like that we'll here in Station Square for a while." Amy answered to him, " 'Cause this map is confusing." Shadow sliped and Sonic facepalmed.

"Anyways, let's just go." Amy told them, entering the place, "We might find something intersting if we look around." With that, Amy left them and walked off.

Both Sonic and Shadow looked at eachother and went up to catch up to her. Amy looked at the fashion stores and 'Oohed' and 'Aahed'. She then stoped at a store and looked at the displays on a store.

She looked at the dresses and jewerly at it and pressed her face on the window. Sonic and Shadow cught up to her and Sonic grabbed her collar shirt. Amy squirmed and tried to get free but the Shadow got her arms. Amy growled low and kept on walking with them.

They let go of her and Amy walked with them. She then took out the map and looked at it. Sonic noticed that and asked a question.

"So, are we there yet?" Sonic asked to her. Amy looked up to Sonic and crossed her arms.

"I think so." Amy said, turing the map around, "Though I don't know this place as much as Sally." Sonic nodded and kept 0on walking with her.

"Well, this is hard." Amy said to herself, "We go to a right? Or a left? Either way we- Ooh!" Amy then jolted to a store, releasing the map and ran off. Shadow grabbed the map and Sonic went to get her.

"OMG! Your Brittney!" Amy shouted out, looking at a female hedgehog, "Your like, a **legend **on GUN!" The girl smiled.

She was a hedgehog with baby blue fur. He quills are tied up in a ponytail and her quills are the same color as her fur. She has a bang that covers her left eye and she has purple streaks in her bang and on the tip of her quills.

"Why, thank you." She said kindly to her.

"Can I have your autograph?" Amy asked, getting out a notepad and pen, "The name's Amy by the way."

"Nice to meet you, Amy." Brittney said, getting the notebook and pen, "As you know, I'm Brittney." She signed her name and gave it back to Amy. Amy then squealed and started to jump up and down.

"You are so awsome! I want to be just like you!" Amy shouted again. Brittnet smirked and crossed her arms.

"Then, how about going to GUN Headquarters with me?" She asked to Amy. The pink hedgehog stoped jumping and looked at Brittney.

"You serious?" Amy asked her. She nodded. "That is so cool! Of course I want-"

"Amy!" Sonic ahouted at her, "We were looking for you!" Amy then looked at Sonic and crossed her arms.

"And why is that?" Amy asked to him. Sonic growled low and grabbed her arm.

"Just... c'mon, we need to find what Espio needs us to do." Sonic said to her. Amy nodded slowly and looked over to Brittney.

"Wait a minute, did you just say, Espio?" Brittney asked to Sonic. The blue hedgehog turned his head and looked at the hedgehog.

"Yeah, why?" He asked to her back.

"Espio gave us a message about he will give us new recruits for helping us." She said to them, "We need help on GUN." Amy gasp in joy.

"Working? With you?" Amy asked exitedly. Brittney nodded and Amy sqealed louder.

"OMG! I'm going to thank Espio for this!" Amy shouted. Brittney rolled her eyes and grabbed her hand.

"I'm presuming that she is a friend of yours, right?" Brittney asked to Sonic. The blue hedgehog nodded and looked over to Shadow.

"He's with us." Sonic said, pointing at Shadow. Brittney nodded and showed them the way to the GUN Headquarters.

Not so far, Sally had 5 bags on each hand and was wearing black sunglasses when she was walking. She stoped at a red light and put her bags down. She sighed and took off her sunglasses.

She squinted at a tall building which has about 20 stories high. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her bags again. She wasn't done with her shopping, _yet._

"So you see," Brittney rold them, walking inside to a tall building, "GUN is formerly for animals like us, but humans have more experience with guns and battles." Amy nodded and walked with her side to side.

"So when was GUN created?" Amy asked to her. Sonic rolled his eyes and Shadow crossed his arms.

"Well, it was created over 50 years now." Brittney imformed her. "So it was a long time ago." Amy nodded again.

"Okay, so Espio said to us that one of you are good with guns." Brittney said. "So I am guessing that the black hedgehog is good." Shadow smirked and closed his eyes.

"Your right with that." Shadow told her, opening his eyes again, "So, where is this 'gun shooting' place?"

"That is where you three will split up." Brittney told them, "The other two things that Espio mentioned that one is good with running and speed while the other is good with motorcycles and technology."

"Okay, first off, I'm not actaully good with technology." Amy said to Brittney, "Secondly, Tails and Rouge are good with that stuff. Rouge taught me and so did Tails, but it gor confusing so, I know a little of it." Brittney nodded.

"That is fine. We don't actually need brains for this content." Brittney told her, "We just need speed, guns, and motorcycles."

"And why only those things?" Shadow asked, crossing his arms again. "There must be more than that."

"True that we have more than those stuff, but where we'll be going is a long ride." Brittney imformed them, "And is confusing."

"So why do you needs us?" Sonic asked to her. Brittney closed her eyes.

"Because, one of you used to work there and now the boss is going to try to take over Mobious." Brittney informed them, "They stole three of our powerful soldiers and now, they are turned to robots." Amy gulped.

"So now you see why." Brittney told them. They all nodded. Amy crossed her arms.

"So, that's why you need us?" Amy asked. Brittney nodded.

"Yes. And tomorrow, will be your training." She said to them.

**I know, it was week and a day since I did this but look at the bright side, School is over over for me. :D but I'll miss my friends D: anyways, thanks for the reviews! And I REALLY hope you review on this chapter! And I am DEEPLY sorry for it to be short! I was busy with family lately! **

**~MoonlightStar400**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA **

**Here's Chapter 15! :)**

**Good Boys Vs. Bad Girls**

Amy kicked high to hit a flying object in the training room. She was in a room fighting objects alone. Outside of the room, Brittney, Sonic, and Shadow were there to see it all. Brittney nodded when Amy did a critical kick some times.

When Amy was about to kick, she fell of balance and fell to the ground. She landed gracefully and look at the training robots. She growled low and charged at them.

"So, how does this help?" Sonic asked to the light blue hedgehog. Brittney crossed her arms but kept on looking at Amy fighting.

"She's pretty tough." Brittney said lowly. "She can be in our army no time flat." Sonic tilted his head and looked at her confusinly.

"What?" He asked to her again. Brittney turned her head to him and looked at him.

"Your good with speed, right?" She asked to him. Sonic nodded and so did Shadow. "I'm guessing that you two can help us as well." She imformed them, turning her head back to Amy.

The pink hedgehog was getting a bit tired and kicked one more time to the last robot. Brittney then clicked on a green button and said something to it.

"That was good, Amy." Brittney told her, "You have a break now." Amy nodded to that went to the door. Brittney then walked over to Amy and started talking to her. Sonic noticed that and so did Shadow.

"I wonder what there talking about." Sonic said, crossing his arms. Shadow nodded and crossed his arms as well.

"For the first time, I agree with you, Faker." Shadow said to him. Sonic glared at him.

"And I thought we were getting along." Sonic said to him back. "I guess we were both wrong." The black hegehog glared at him back.

"So, do you understand, Amy?" Brittney asked to her. Both Sonic and Shadow heard that and turned there heads to them. Amy nodded.

"Good. Now, SONIC!" Brittney yelled out loud. Sonic heard that and flinched lightly. Amy walked towards them and snirkered when Sonic passed her. She then leaned on the wall and was next to Shadow.

"Yes, ma'am?" Sonic said lowly, looking down. Shadow smirked at the sceen and Amy chuckled nervously.

"So, what did she need to talk to you?" Shadow asked to her. Amy then turned her head to him.

"Oh! Um, she just needed me to go and help around the place, you know." Amy said to him, looking the other way. "Nothing much." Shadow nodded.

"So she needed you to help with GUN, right?"

"Yup."

"Okay then." Shadow said to her, "Though I do understand why she asked you." Amy turned her head to him.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked to him. Shadow smirked and closed his eyes.

"You remember when you throwed me to the wall?" Shadow asked to her. Amy blushed lightly and chuckled nervously.

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that." Amy said to him. Shadow nodded and rubbed his shoulder.

"But I have to say, that was heck of a throw." Shadow said, "When I was unconscious, I heard that Silver said something about 'Devil's daughter'." Amy then chuckled nervously again.

"Oh that. Well you see, he asked to me why I called him 'Snow White' instead of another nickname. So I uh, you see, I sorta 'flirted' with him because he was so easy to play around with." Amy explained to him, blushing lightly. Shadow looked at Amy and glared at her.

"Your so evil." Shadow said to her, turning his head, "Even I'm not that mean. Though I do understand you, Silver IS a bit naive, but I understand you." Amy nodded and glared at him this time.

"I know I'm evil. But I prefer 'Demon' for me." Amy told him, "Though thank you!" Shadow looked at her and fell off. Amy chuckled nervously.

Amy rolled her eyes and was smiling. She then looked down to her watch. Soon her smiled faded. She missed her friends, her old job, even those two robots. She sighed and put her wrist down.

_I wonder what there doing... _Amy thought to herself, _Better yet, do they even miss me?_

.:Eggman's Base:.

"Cream dear, can you go get the sugar?" Vanilla asked to her daughter. The cream colored rabbit nodded and went to a cabinet. She then took out a can of sugar and gave it to her mother.

"Here you go, momma." Cream answered to her. Vanilla nodded and took the sugar out of Cream's hands.

"What are you making, momma?" Cream asked to her. Vanilla turned her head to Cream and smiled.

"It's a chocolate cake." Vanilla answered to her, "Though I need Chocola's and Cheese's help for this. They need to go to Station Square to buy some eggs." She then showed her the empty cart for eggs. "But there chaos so they can't carry that much. Cream, can you go with Cheese and Chocola to buy some eggs? I'll tell Robotnik I sent you."

Cream nodded and smiled at her mother. Vanilla smiled at her back and gave her some money.

"And remember, don't talk to strangers. Got that?" Vanilla said to her. Cream nodded again. "Good. Cheese! Chocola! Can both of you come here please?" She asked nicely. Both chaos came and greeted her.

"I want both of you to take care of Cream when she goes to market, got that?" She asked to them.

"Chao!" They both said at the same time. All three of them then walked off to the kitchen and went to the exit.

"And remeber, don't buy any sweets, got that?" Vanilla said to them. Cream and both chaos answered.

"Yes, momma!"

"Chao!"

Vanilla smiled at them and saw that they left. Vanilla then went back to work and did lunch for Eggman.

Rouge was counting down all of the Chaos Emeralds that were in a cube like protector. They only had 3, and it will be hard finding the other 4 plus the Master Emerald. And they were close too.

"Hm..." Rouge said, looking down to the 3 gems, "You guys seem so lonely without a 4th Chaos Emerald." She talked to them.

Though she really wanted to steal them, she can't. She'll lose her loyalness to Eggman and her friends. She wouldn't want that. She then had an idea and smirked under breath.

"Eggy saids when were finding Chaos Emerald as a mission, we must give it to him." Rouge said to herself, "But he never said to get a Chaos Emerald and give it to him when it's not a mission." Rouge smiled deviously under her breath.

"Rouge!" Blaze shouted behind her. Rouge flinched and turned her head to her. Blaze had her arms crossed and was tapping her foot. Rouge gulped and looked at her innocently.

"Yes, Blaze?" Rouge asked to her, not wanting to be in her bad side.

"You were here in the Chaos's room." Blaze told her, "Alone." Rouge turned pale a bit.

"You know what happens when your here, Rouge." The lavender cat told Rouge, "And of course, I don't want to fight over this."

"Yeah, I know. Sorry Blaze." Rouge said to her, "I just can't help it. Those Chaos Emeralds, they're so beautiful and-"

"Oh and also Eggman would like to speak with us." Blaze interrupted her, "Though I do not understand why, but we'll see why, right Rouge?" The white bat nodded and looked at the 3 Chaos Emeralds one more time.

"Let's go." Blaze said, walking outside of the room and leaving Rouge behind. Rouge sighed and walked over to the door as well.

She closed it behind her and walked with Blaze to Eggman's office room.

.:With Cream:.

"I agree with you, Cheese. Everybody's been busy after Amy was taken." Cream said to Cheese, talking with him along with his sibling, Chocola.

"Chao!" He said to her. Cream nodded and looked over to Chocola.

"So Chocola, how was your day?" Cream asked. Chocola then told her.

"Chao chao chao!" Chocola exclaimed to her. Cream giggled.

"Your so funny, Chocola." Cream said to Chocola. Chocola nodded and started to play with Cheese. The 3 of them were walking in a forest, going to Station Square.

Though it wasn't shown, Cream felt like she was 'little' and 'weak' when it comes to protection. She doesn't mind, and somtimes ignore that she's small. Though this is her 5th time going to Station Square by herself, she felt a bit queasy and afraid this time. Like she's going to meet someone and get scared.

Again, she doesn't show it, and never told anyone about it execpt for Amy. The pink hedgehog always tell her that it's okay to be afraid of some things, that's what makes the big adventures. Cream smiled at that and will always remember what Amy said to her.

"Chao?" Cheese asked to Cream. The cream colored rabbit snapped back to reality and looked over to her chao.

"Don't worry Cheese. I'm fine." Cream answered to him, "Just a bit tired. That's all." The chao looked at her and then over to his sibling. Chocola shrugged her shoulders and looked over to Cream again.

"Choa choa." Chocola said to her. Cream nodded slowly.

"Yeah I know, Chocola." Cream answered to the other chao. Chocola sighed and kept on flying with her brother, Cheese.

"Okay you guys, were almost there." Cream said to them, "Remember what momma said, no sweets, got that?"

"Chao!" They both said at the same time. Cream smiled and nodded. Once they were at the sign, Cream noticed the pink and black motorcycle.

_Wait, is that...? _Cream thought herself. She ignored the motorcycle and and kept on walking to the super market.

Chocola and Cheese notice her looking at the motorcycle, but they kept there mouths shut and ask after they go and buy some eggs.

**Though it was a long time since I've last updated, it's here. Sorry it took so long! And no, it wasn't school XD apperently my cousin came and visit for a week so I spend my time on her and not the chapter -.- if you guys don't know who Chocola is, it's a chao that is related some what to Cheese the Chao. Chocola was in Sonic Heroes so whoever played that, they who Chocola is. **

**Review please! And thanks for the last reviews! And again, sorry it took so long but it's here, right? See you guys soon in Chapter 16! :P**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**Here's Chapter 16!**

**Good Boys Vs. Bad Girls**

Cream looked up to the big store and turned her head to Chocola and Cheese. She then looked down to the money on her hand and clenched it.

"Why did momma ask me?" Cream asked to herself, not feeling a bit well. Mostly because she was going to a super market; a place where moms buy food and other stuff. Cream sighed and walked in to the front door.

"Chao chao." Chocola said to Cheese. The blue chao nodded and whispered something to Cream. The cream rabbit then looked at both of them.

"C'mon you guys, it's not that bad of a walk." Cream told them, "In a cold place that has dead animals in them." The cream clored rabbit gulped and chuckled.

"Oh man, now I don't want to go." Cream said to herself. Chocola sighed and pushed Cream forward. Cream looked at the brown chao and nodded.

"Your right. I don't need to be scared of anything." Cream said to her, "Even if it _has _dead animals." Chocola shook her head and Cheese giggled.

Cream went inside of the store and looked at the place. She didn't got scared and went to the aisle where the dairy part is.

She then looked up and saw a box full of eggs. She then steped on her tippie toes and sticked out her tounge on the side. She then pulled our her arm and was trying t get the eggs.

"Almost have it..." Cream said to herself. Cheese and Chocola cheered for her and soon Cream got them without letting them fall. She then sighed heavinly.

"That was hard." Cream told them, "Why am I so freakishly small?" Cheese chuckled and Chocola rolled her eyes.

"Never mind that," Cream told them, "C'mon, guys. We need to buy it."

"Chao!" They both said to her. Cream giggled softly and walked towards the cash register. The 2 chaos followed her and soon they were there.

"Um, exuse me..." Cream said lowly, grabbing the eggs and looked up to the cashier. The cashier looked down to the small bunny and siled nicely to her.

"Hello, little girl." He said nicely to her, "What would you like to buy?" Cream looked up to him and gave him the carton full of eggs.

"I want to buy these." Cream told him, "I have the money to buy it as well." The cashier nodded and took the eggs from Cream. He then scanned it and put it in the bag.

"That will be 1.50." He said to her. Cream nodded and took out a 5 dollar bill.

"My momma made me." Cream told him, looking at the cashier who gave her an astonished look. He nodded again and took the bill. He gave her the change and Cream nodded to him.

"C'mon, guys. Were leaving." Cream told to Cheese and Chocola, who were both looking at some candy. They both nodded and walked with her towards the exit.

The cashier waved to her and she waved back. Once she left, the cashier said something about 'Little kids' and 'Why would moms' do that?'.

Cream looked down happily to the bag and saw both Chocola and Cheese are playing with eachother. Cream giggled and looked near a shop store.

"If Sally was here, she would _definitely _go to the store." Cream said to herself. Once she walked away to the store, there was Sally and another woman who was middle-aged who both were fighting over a blue skirt.

"This is mine!" Sally shouted to her, "I saw it first!" The woman growled low and pulled more.

"Haven't you ever heard 'Respect the elders'?" She asked to them. Sally looked at her and gasp.

"Your 50?" She asked to them, "Do you even have any grandchildren?" The woman gasped as well and let go of the skirt. Sally fell off to the ground, succesfully holding the skirt.

"I'm only 35!" The woman shouted to her. Sally got up and looked at the woman.

"Yeah, in dog years." Sally told her. The woman scoffed and walked away to get another skirt. Sally smiled viciously and went to buy the skirt happily.

"Yeah, that's what people get for getting my stuff." Sally said to herself, "Especially when I saw it first." Sally bought it and walked happily outside of the store.

"What was I supposed to do again?" Sally asked to herself, having a random person having all of her shopping bags while she has a small bag on her right hand. "Oh well, I need to go home now. It's already sunset. Chester! Let's go!"

"Yes, ma'am!" He shouted to her. Sally smirked and walked towards the end of Station Square.

_I wonder what I actually needed to do... _Sally thought to herself, _Oh well, it wasn't important, right? _

"Um, Sally, where are we going?" Chester asked to her. Sally stoped walking and looked around her surroundings. The both of them were at the forest, but Sally forgot how to go to Eggman's base.

"Oh shit..." Sally thought to herself, "Was it left or straight? Or right?" Chester sighed and put the bags down to the ground.

"I quit!" He told her, "Your to busy with whatever is in up on your head!" Sally looked at him surpried.

"Wait, Chester!" Sally shouted, looking at him run away and leaving the bags behind him, "You forgot your tip." She said lowly, holding up a quarter.

She sighed and grabbed all of her bags. She haded 6 on one arm, and the other 5. She struggled to walk when she has all of those bags on her arms.

"Gah, stupid bags." Sally muttered to herself, "Better yet, stupid credit card that Eggman gave me. I wonder where he is..." With that, Sally shook her head and was looking where she was going to.

.:With Blaze and Rouge:.

"What do you need to speak with us, Eggman?" Blaze asked, lokking at the doctor, "Does it need to do with the stolen snacks?" Eggman shook his head and crossed his arms on his table.

"No. I wanted to speak with both of you because both of you girls are powerful like Amy." He told them, "Cream's on her way, and Sally... well, let's say she has the brain of a 10 year old." They both nodded to him.

"Now, nobody knows what I'm going to say to you," Eggman told them, "But you must keep it a secret to Sally. If she finds out, she'll be mad."

"What is it, doctor?" Rouge asked, looking at her nails. Eggman coughed and looked over to Rouge.

"You'll see." Eggman said to her, "I want to show the lost E Collection."

"Lost E Collection?" Blaze asked, "What's that?" He then smirked at both of them.

"The lost E collection is a robot that I made but was forgotten." He said to them, "But don't worry, she doesn't have a body of a robot, instead she has a body of a leopard." They looked confused at them.

"I builded her. She will be your new Co- leader." He said to them again. Blaze and Rouge nodded while in their heads they're practicially dancing and celebrating.

"Now, I want you girls to meet..." He told them, pressing a button on his desk, "E-567 Alexandra." With that, a door opened and it showed a leopard with blue eyes, black long hair, and black spots everywhere.

She haded one of her hands on her hip and was smirking at the cat and bat.

"Hi, dad." She said to him, "So, these are my so called 'friends'?" Eggman nodded and looked back to Blaze and Rouge.

"You just wanted us to come here," Blaze asked to him, "Because she'll be our new Co- leader?" Eggman nodded again.

"But why does she call you dad?" Rouge asked to him. The leopard heard her and looked at her with her deadly glare.

"Because he treated me as a daughter." She told her, "Even though nobody didn't knew about me." Eggman nodded one more time and went back to what he was going to say to Blaze and Rouge.

"You can call her Alex or her E name." He said to them, "With no doubt, I want you two girls helping Alexandra with her training."

"But, doesn't she know all of the techniques?" Blaze asked to him, "And why can't she be Leader? Cream can be Co- leader." Eggman thought about that and shook his head.

"But why?" Rouge asked to him, "She just buy stuff from her credit card. She doesn't even know where this base is!" Blaze snirkered while Alex shook her head from laughing.

"That's true, but she's also a princess." Eggman answered to her. Rouge looked at him and so did Blaze.

"Princess?" They said at the same time. The doctor nodded and folded his arms.

"Yes, she's a princess." Eggman told them, "That's why I captured her."

"But doesn't she have any siblings?" Blaze asked to him, "Atleast THEY can cooperate with us." Eggman nodded.

"Yes she does. But she was the only one I can capture." Eggman explained to them, "Alex, please tell to Vanilla that I was my lunch ready in 5 minutes."

"Yes, dad." Alex said to him and saluting. She walked towards the kitchen. Blaze and Rouge looked at her and then at Eggman.

"Is that all, Eggy?" Rouge asked to him. Eggman nodded and looked at some documents on his desk.

"Yes. You may go now." He told them. They both nodded to him and they both got up from there seats. They walked towards the door and left the doctor there being by himself.

The doctor sighed and went back looking at those documents again.

"Thank you, dear." Vanilla said kindly to her. "You're such a beautiful creature. What is your name?"

"It is Alexandra." She said to her, "But you can call me Alex for short." Vanilla nodded and looked down to the clock.

"Cream should be here any minute now." Vanilla said to herself. Alex nodded to her again and went back to Eggman's office.

"Dad, do you think that _I _can get the Master Emerald?" Alex asked to him, closing the door from behind, "Don't you think that this 'Amy' girl can do it?" Eggman look up from his work and looked at Alex.

"Now, now, Alex. Your twice as strong as Amy, even thugh both of you are about the same age." Eggman answered to her, "But, since Amy isn't here right now, you'll be her replacement for some time." Alex nodded to him.

"Sure thing, pops." Alex said to him. Eggman nodded and went back to his little mind.

.:With The Hedgehogs:.

"Thanks again, Brittney." Amy waved to her, walking down the stairs, "See you tomorrow!" Sonic rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Caan't beleive Espio made us help GUN." Sonic muttered to himself, "I still want to slack off in my life." Shadow then rolled his eyes.

"Be quiet, Faker." Shadow told him, "Atleast it wasn't that bad. But why can't we stay there for the night? It's already 8 PM!"

"That's because they don't have enough rooms," Amy answered to him, "And besides, only the best can sleep in there."

"Huh. I thought it was for loners." Sonic joked. Shadow rolled his eyes again and Amy facepalmed.

"Scooter? Where are you?" Amy asked, once they were at the exit. The motorcycle awoken from its sleep and went to her.

"Well? What was the mission?" Scooter asked to them, "Was it the arcade?" Amy shook her head.

"Not this time." Amy answered to it, "C'mon, how about we go home?"

"We're captured." Scooter answered to her. Amy snapped her fingers and muttered a bad word.

"Right. Then how about to there place?" Amy asked again, poiting at Sonic and Shadow, "I can't actually be myself you know." The motorcycle then turned on its light representing 'Yes'.

"Great!" Amy said happily, "But, I'm hungry again." Sonic and Shadow fell off to the grund and Scooter shook its head.

"What? We didn't ate for the whole day!" Amy exclaimed, "Well, execpt for lunch, but you know what I mean!" Scooter nodded to her and Amy got in to the motorcycle. She then put on her helmet and twisted the handle.

"Well, arn't we going?" Amy asked to them, "I'll race with you!" Sonic smirked and Shadow crossed his arms.

"Your on, _Pinkie_." Sonic told her, pointing to her as well, "Prepare to lose."

"That is, if I would want to." Amy answered to him back, smirking. Out of nowhere, she went off towards the forest leaving Sonic and Shadow.

"Oh no you don't!" Sonic shouted, running towards her. Shadow looked at them and shrugged his shoulders. He then ran towards them.

**Sorry if it took so long! You see, I was busy on Past and Future and I didn't have any free time on this one since PnF is near its ending. I'm so sorry if this was not one of my best work, but an update is an update, right?**

**Thanks for all of the reviews. I really appreacite since the story is about to hit 100 reviews. Oh and please review on this chapter! Luckily the update might be more faster than the last one -.- **

**Oh and one more thing, E-567 Alexandra is a fake robot. The character Alex, is owned by Alexandra the Leopard. How it didn't bother you! See you guys soon!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**Here's Chapter 17!**

**Good Boys Vs. Bad Girls**

"So then we met Brittney and she told us all about what you were planning." Amy told to Espio, sipping her can of soda, "And then we went to GUN Headquarters." Espio nodded and took a bite out of his pizza.

"I see." He said to her, "But you do know that you're going there again, right?" Amy nodded to him and dranked her soda again.

"But how come only Amy, Sonic, and Shadow can come, Espio?" Charmy asked, putting his hands on the table and staring at him. Espio looked over to him and stared at him back.

"Have you _seen _them fight, Charmy?" Espio asked to him, "Besides, you're to young to go to GUN." Charmy pouted and sat back to his chair.

"Hey, if it makes you feel better, I'll play with you." Amy told him, "How about it, Lucky Charm?" Charmy smiled up to her and chuckled.

"Thanks, Amy." He told her, "You're like a sister that I never had." Amy giggled and sipped on her soda again.

"Wait, did you just say, 'Were going to go there again'?" Shadow asked, having his arms crossed, "How come me? What about Knuckles or Tails? I don't want to be with Faker anymore."

"Hey!" Sonic shouted to him, "What's wrong with me? I'm just a regular guy!"

"You got that right." Amy said, drinking her soda. Sonic glared at her and got up from his seat.

"I can't be with them, Espio." Sonic told him, "Get someone else doing my job." Amy sighed ad Shadow smirked lightly.

"I'm sorry, Sonic." Espio told him, "But you know too much information from this mission. You need to." Sonic growled low.

Amy, who was taking a long sip from her drink, stopped for a second and looked over to Vector.

"I would like some hot chocolate please." Amy told him, throwing her now empty can to the trash can, "ASAP."

"Hey, why don't you get it?" Vector asked to her, crossing his arms. Amy looked up to him and gave him one of her death glares. Vector gulp and nodded to her.

"Got it." He told her, going to the kitchen. Amy crossed her arms and sighed.

"Why are you guys so scared of me?" Amy asked to them, "It's not like, I'm going to bite you guys or something like that." Charmy chuckled and flew around the room.

"She's right. I'm the only guy that doesn't run away from her." Charmy said, putting his hands on his head, "Which is sorta wierd since I'm the youngest one out of all of you people." Sonic just sat back down and Vector came back.

"Here you go." He said, giving Amy her hot chocolate. Amy nodded to him and sipped on it.

"What? No marshmallows?" She asked to him, "I need sugar in my body you know."

"Oh god, just drink the freaking chocolate!" Knuckles shouted to her. Amy stared at him and shrugged her shoulders. She then took another sip and putted the drink down to the table.

"I'm bored." She said, "Is there anything that you people do?"

"No. Not actually." Tails responded to her, using his laptop, "Nothing actually happens around this time." Amy groaned and put her head on the table.

"Do you have any cards?" She asked.

"Yeah." Espio answered to her, "Why?" Amy sighed happily put her head up.

"Why? I'm going to solitaire." Amy told him, crossing her arms, "I'm bored, I don't know about you guys." Espio sighed and gave her a pack of cards and Amy took them. She then opened them and shuffled the cards.

"What's solitaire?" Charmy asked, being beside her. Amy giggled to him and putted the cards on the left top corner and the others in the bottom.

"It's actually easy." She told him, getting a card, "See? This is a queen of hearts, that means that I need a black jack." Charmy nodded and Amy found a 10 of diamonds.

"I see. So like a pattern. Red, black, red, black." Charmy told her. Amy nodded to him and smiled at him.

"You're getting it!" She exclaimed, "Okay, so if I have 6 of clovers, then next will be-"

"5 of hearts!" He exclaimed back. Amy nodded to him and putted the 6 of clovers with the 5 of hearts.

"But what's this?" He asked, pointing at the ace of spades.

"That's an ace." She exclaimed, "You put it up here above the cards." She grabbed the ace of spades and putted it right next to the stack of cards.

"This is fun! I wonder why Espio never let me play it..." Charmy asked, looking at him, "How come, Mama Espio?" The purple chameleon sighed and put his cup down.

"You never liked to play cards." Espio explained to him, "And stop calling Mama Espio!"

"Somebody is having that time of month." Amy whispered to Charmy. The bee laughed and flew around.

"Oh man, that's funny!" Charmy said, laughing out loud, "But what does it mean?" Amy rolled here eyes and motioned him to come to her.

"You'll learn it when you're older." Amy told him, "Right now, let's go play us some solitaire." Charmy nodded and started to play with her again.

"Hey Espio, what did she mean by that?" Sonic asked, having his arms crossed. Espio stared at him and blushed lightly.

"You're not serious, right?" He asked to Sonic back.

"Oh god..." Shadow said, facepalming, "I thought you were smarter than that, Faker." Sonic looked at the black hedgehog and over to Amy.

"Hey, don't look at me, right now I'm playing solitaire." Amy told him, putting the 2 of hearts on the 3 of clovers. Sonic groaned and looked away from Amy.

"Like she said, you'll learn it." Espio said, sipping on his coffee, "For Charmy." Sonic glared at him making Charmy laugh.

Amy sighed and helped Charmy with the aces. "Where's the bathroom? Seriously, I hardly know this place."

"Um, go straight and take a left." Tails said, pointing to the door. Amy nodded and got up from her chair.

"You can still play, Charmy." Amy told him, "If you're finished before I come, go and bother Cloudette for me." Charmy chuckled and gave her a thumbs up. Amy nodded and went outside of the door and walked towards the bathroom.

"She's driving me crazy!" Knuckles exclaimed, putting his hands on the table, "Why can't we got the white bat? Or maybe the rabbit? At least the rabbit has some manners!"

"Shut up, Knucklehead!" Sonic shouted to him, "We couldn't, okay? She's the leader of their group and is almost as strong as you!" Knuckles stared at him and growled low.

"Though he is right." Silver said, "I don't want her to be here. She flirted with me! Even if I didn't want to!" Silver then went to a corner and started to sulk.

"I lost all of my dignity..." He mumbled, "I don't want to see her-"

"Sorry I just forgot about something." Amy said, getting her pack of gum. "Can't believe you guys anymore." Silver turned his head and shrieked like a little girl.

"She's back!" Silver shouted. Amy looked at him and blinked.

"Whoa, dude. I didn't know you miss me that much." Amy said, winking at him. Silver blushed and stepped to the wall.

"Don't you _dare _come near me, you... you... girl!" Silver shouted to her, "I've had enough of your nonsense!" Amy stared at him and chuckled.

"Oh wow. What a name." Amy said, checking her nails. "Sorry Cloudette, I need to go to the bathroom so bye." Amy walked away again and closed the door from behind.

"See?" Silver told them, "Now I'm to scared to even come close to her." Espio facepalmed and Charmy started to fly.

"Yay! I finished!" He exclaimed, "Now I can finally bother you, _Cloudette_." He then looked over to Silver who was freaking out right now.

"She did this... she did this..." Silver said to himself, "I'm scared." Charmy chuckled and flew above him.

"What's wrong, Silver?" Charmy asked, "Are you scared? From Amy?" Silver griped his hand and sniffed.

"You don't know how I feel right now..." Silver said, bot looking at him, "She's just a crazy witch that now is giving me nightmares."

"She was only here for a day." Sonic told him. "How can you be afraid of her all of a sudden?" Charmy shrugged his shoulders and looked down at Silver.

"You know, she isn't that bad." Charmy told him crossing his arms. "She's just a kid. Heck, she's two years younger than you and you're afraid of a kid!" Silver looked at him.

"Wait, she's only 12?" Silver asked to him, "She doesn't look like it!"

"Ha! You're afraid of a 12-year-old." Charmy told him, "I'm like, what? 6 years younger than her and I'm not scared of her."

"That's because she likes you better." Silver told him, "Can't believe I got bullied by a girl. That's younger than me! How ironic is that?"

"Well, she did call you Snow White." Sonic explained to him, "Which... well, fits you." Silver turned his head slowly towards Sonic and stared at him.

"I'm not a girl!" He shouted to him, "Why would people even call me that?"

"You're white like the snow." Sonic explained to him, "And besides, she does have a point about it."

"Whatever." Silver said, crossing his arms, "Who's the big idiot to get her anyways?"

"I'm the big idiot." Espio answered to him. Silver looked at him and chuckles nervously.

"Oh is it? Heh heh... that's good to know." Silver told him, "Well, um... I think I need to shut up right now." Espio rolled his eyes and started to drink his coffee again.

"Wait, she's 12?" Sonic asked to everyone, "Is it even illegal for a 15-year-old to date a 12-year-old?" Shadow facepalmed and sighed.

"You need a lot to learn, Faker." Shadow said, walking away from him. Sonic stared at him and tilted his head.

"Hey, what does that mean?" Sonic asked. Shadow rolled his eyes and facepalmed again.

"You'll see." He said, crossing his arms. "Just you wait."

.:Eggman's Base:.

"Ooh! Look!" Rouge exclaimed, pointing at a picture from her magazine, "Isn't he cute?!" Blaze looked down to the picture and nodded.

"He isn't that bad-looking." Blaze said, putting nail polish on her fingers, "But isn't he-"

"Yes he is!" Rouge exclaimed to her, "He's so hot and I could just _die _if I saw him face-to-face!" Cream sighed and took the magazine from her hand.

"Hm... well, I like One Direction better." Cream said, handing her the magazine, "They're so hot!" Blaze stared at her and chuckled.

"How do you know them, Cream?" Rouge asked, flipping through the pages.

"My mom putted on the radio in the kitchen one day and soon the song 'What makes you beautiful' was on." Cream explained to her, "Now I'm a big 1D fan!" She then took out flags that has 'One Direction' on them.

"One Direction forever!" She beamed. Cheese cheered along with his sister, Chocola.

"I know right?" Rouge asked to her, "Now what to-"

"What are these 'men' that your speaking of?" Alex asked, looking at the pile of magazines, "Are they important to women?"

"Psh, yeah." Rouge said to her, "They're like, famous men! That sing!" Alex nodded to her and flipped through the pages.

"Who's this?" She asked, pointing at the picture. Blaze looked at the picture and shook her head.

"That's Micheal Jackson." She told her, "He died a few years ago."

"From what?" She asked.

"You ask to many questions." Rouge told her, reading an article, "Your like a robot that doesn't know anything." Alex stared at her and Rouge looked at her.

"I have my memory card empty." She explained to her, "That's why I don't know any of the new 'updates' as you people call it."

"Hm. She speaks like a robot, but she's an animal." Cream said to herself, "What does that make her? A ronimal? Anibot? Wait, an Animal Robot!" Alex stared at her and Rouge facepalmed.

"Don't listen to her, she's only 6." Rouge exclaimed to her, "So, let's see... what fits your style..."

"Here. Found a quiz." Blaze told her, "It's called, 'What makes you YOU'."

"Alright, let's take it!" Rouge exclaimed. Blaze nodded and asked to the first question from the magazine.

"Question one, what color do you like? A) Blue B) Green C)Red and D)Yellow." Blaze asked to her. Alex thought about it and answered to her.

"I like green." She told her. Blaze nodded and looked down to the other question.

.:Few Minutes Later:.

"Okay, says here that you mostly used Cs." Blaze told her, "That means that.. your... A calm and patient person." Alex sighed and Rouge rolled here eyes.

"That's nice to hear." She told her, "But I got one question: Where is the new leader?" Rouge and Blaze looked at each other and smiled at her awkwardly.

"Um, she's at the woods?" Rouge told her, "But we don't know. We swear!" Blaze nodded fastly. Alex sighed and shook her head.

"I hope that she is fine." Alex told them, "If not, I might be your new NEW leader." Rouge looked at her along with Blaze and Cream.

"Really?" She asked, "Phew. I thought that Cream will be the leader." The cream-colored rabbit giggled and started to read an article.

"So Alex, how is it being like a robot?" Blaze asked to her. Alex turned her head towards her and smiled.

"Well, it's like a human body, only... I get to have awesome objects in my body." Alex explained to her, "Like this." She showed them her hand and soon her fingers haded pistols on them.

"Cool!" Cream exclaimed, "Their like guns, right?" Alex nodded and putted her index finger in the wall.

"Check this out." She said, throwing a pistol to the wall. The tint little pistol didn't make a bag mess, instead in made a small hole and Rouge looked at it.

"Dang." She said, "You can kill anybody with that sort of power!" Alex chuckled and putted her pistols away.

"That's so cool!" Cream exclaimed, "Do that again!"

"Sorry Cream. It's already 9 PM." Blaze told her, "You need to sleep so that you can get big." Cream looked at her and nodded.

"I'm going to be big like Amy!" Cream said, jumping off of the bed, "And strong as Rouge! Even smart as Blaze and..." Her voice faded away as she went to her room.

Blaze sighed and Rouge shook her head.

"That Cream." Rouge said, putting away her magazines, "She has such an imagination." Blaze nodded and yawned lightly.

"Yeah." Blaze said, finishing a magazine. Alex then took the magazine and started to read it.

"But what Alex said is true, where _is _Sally?" Rouge asked. Blaze shrugged her shoulders and yawned again.

In the forest, it was black and it was raining lightly. Soon, there was a girl running away from the rain and started to pant. She then stopped at a big oak tree and panted. A thunder struck and she then shrieked.

The lightning came next and soon her face was shown. She was a brown hedgehog that has black hair with streaks on them. She was badly cutted and tried to stop her tears from coming down to her face.

"Hey you!" Sally shouted, being under a tree and wasn't being soaked. The girl looked up to her and gasped softly.

"You look soaked. Why don't you come here?" Sally asked, pushing away her bags, "It's raining, how about waiting for it to be over?" The hedgehog looked at her and nodded softly.

"Great." Sally said, making some space. The hedgehog girl went over there and sat next to her. Sally smiled at her.

"What's your name?" She asked to her. The hedgehog looked up to her and sniffed softly.

"It's Maelani." She answered to her, as thunder and lightning came when she said that. Sally looked at her and blinked.

"Cool..." She said, looking outside. Maelani shook her head and sighed.

**Well, here's Chapter 17! And am I SO sorry that it wasn't updated for 3 weeks. Or maybe more ^-^' Well anyways, thanks for the reviews and I hope that this chapter makes up for the delay. **

**And of course, Maelani is owned by **_**Jade the Hedgehog **_**And Alex is owned by **_**Spectacular Super Nova**_**.**

**Please review and fave! Maybe the next chapter will come soon! Oh and one more thing, Past and Future will only have 2 more chapters left. Making it only Chapter 40 and 41 :( That's sad. Well, see you! X3**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	18. Chapter 18

**Dislclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**Here's Chapter 18!**

**Good Boys Vs. Bad Girls**

"Can't believe that I'm going to train with Brittney!" Amy exclaimed, jumping up and down like a child, "I'm going to train with my idol! My idol!" Sonic looked at her while she kept on jumping on her bed.

"But the bad thing is, I get to stay here." Amy said. She stopped jumping and looked at her left wrist. "This is the evil contraption that won't let me leave." Sonic chuckled nervously but just kept on looking at her.

"So, when are you going to sleep?" Sonic asked to her, "If you want to see your _idol_, then you must have a good nights sleep." Amy looked at him and sat down on her bed.

"You know, your acting like a big brother now." Amy said, putting her hands on the bed, "I think I might call you 'Nii-chan' by now." Sonic looked at her again and shook his head.

"Don't call me that." He told her, blushing, "I'm not your big brother." Amy giggled and went over to him.

"Why not, Nii-chan?**[1]** It sounds cute on you." Amy said, smiling at him, "Besides, it's nicer than 'Blue boy', doesn't it?" Sonic thought about that and nodded slowly. Amy smiled at him and hugged him as well.

"But I don't think of you as a sister, Amy." Sonic said, rubbing her back, "I think of you as something else." Amy blushed at this and looked at him straight in the eye.

"What do you mean, 'More than a sister'?" She asked to him, "You don't mean-" He then interrupted her by kissing her right in the lips. Amy's eyes widened in the movement and started to blush furiously. He then pulled away slowly, and started to hear Amy scream at him.

"What was that for?!" She yelled at him, hitting him in the head, "I'm still a kid, you know!" Sonic cover his head for protection but soon Amy kicked him the stomach out of nowhere. Sonic groaned and fell off-balance.

"Humph. And to think, calling you 'Nii-chan'..." Amy muttered, going over to her bed, "I might as well call you 'Ero'! **[2]**" Sonic stared at her and tilted his head.

"What does that mean?" Sonic asked to her, "And how come you're talking japanese all of a sudden?!" Amy looked at him and chuckled nervously. She then blushed and kept on smiling at him.

"That, you need to know." She told him, "And the other question, I don't know. Maybe I just miss all the anime that watch, and so I just need to say it." She shrugged her shoulders but then glared at him.

"Wait a minute, you just changed the subject!" She shouted at him, "How _dare _you do that!" Sonic looked at her and shook his head. Amy then took out her Piko Piko Hammer but then she failed.

"Huh? What the-"

"With that bracelet on your wrist, you can't use any of your moves." Sonic said, crossing his arms and looking at her. Amy struggled to make her hammer appear, but she then stopped and slumped down to her bed.

"Your mean." Amy told him, putting her hands around her head, "You wouldn't like to be called Nii-chan and now you just kissed me." Sonic stared at her and crossed his arms.

"Oh yeah? Well, at least I'm not a big snob like you." Sonic replied back, staring at her. The pink hedgehog looked at him and stared at him back.

"Ooh, you're so gonna get it, Ero." Amy told him, crossing her arms, "Tomorrow when we fight for Judo, you'll feel pain after were done." Sonic stared at her and chuckled.

"Yeah right." He told her, "No one can beat me on Judo." Amy stared at him and smirked at him. She then started to laugh and helded her stomach.

"You? Being good at Judo?" She asked, "Yeah right." Sonic looked at her and crossed his arms.

"You think I can't do it?" He asked to her, "Then how about letting Brittney coming to out fight and seeing who is best at it?" Amy looked at him and smirked.

"Okay, but let me tell you one thing, I won't lose." She told him, having some confidence in her voice. She then gave him a peace sign and smiled at him brightly. "And that's a promise!" Sonic looked at her and chuckled.

"Yeah well, go to sleep." Sonic said, turning off the lights, "You don't want to waste your time when you get up, right?" Amy looked at him in the dark and shook her head.

"Your doing it again, Nii-chan." She replied to him.

"I thought I was Ero."

"Well, right now your acting like a Nii-chan again." Amy told him, "But your still a Ero." She winked at him which made Sonic blush. He shook his head closed the door behind him.

"Seriously, leaving a lady in the dark." Amy said to herself, crossing her arms, "They could at least give me a lamp or something. This place is dark!" She then looked outside of the window, which it was pure black with stars all around it.

"But I wonder..." She said to herself, "What's going on with my friends now?" She looked up to the sky and wondered what her friends were doing.

.:With Sally:.

"Oh good, the storm is over." Sally said, getting out of the tree, "So Mealani, what happened to you?" She looked at her and rubbed her right arm uncomfortably.

"Um, there was this guy that kidnapped me and my crew." She responded to her, "But I was the only one to escape. My crew is still kidnapped, and so... I left them behind..." She looked down and felt a small tera come down to her face. Sally looked at her and gave her a warm smile. She placed her hand on her shoulder and Mealani looked up to her.

"Hey, it's okay." She told her, "And besides, you can stay with me and my other... 'friends'." The brown hedgehog looked at her and smiled.

"Thanks, uh.."

"Sally. Sally Acorn." She responded to her, "C'mon, I don't think that my boss wouldn't mind you being with me for a while..." Mealani looked at her and soon at the trees.

"Where are we going anyways?" She asked to her, "I don't really actually know where your-"

"Were going to Robotnik's lair." She responded to her, "It's a secret place where only he and a few other people know about." Mealani nodded to her and kept on walking towards to where Sally was going to.

"So, uh... How come you haded a lot of shopping bags?" Mealani asked to her, "Were you buying something for your boss?" Sally looked over to her and coughed.

"Yeah, something like that." She answered to the brown hedgehog, "But it doesn't bother me." When they soon there, Sally yawned and looked around the forest. "I'm tired." Mealani looked at her and facepalmed. Sally then went to a tree and placed her back on it.

"So tired..." She whispered, "How about we call it a day and then we start in the morning?" Mealani looked at her and sighed. She went over t her and placed her back on the tree as well.

"Okay." She replied to her, "Just don't snore, okay?" Sally chuckled and fell asleep like that. The brown hedgehog looked at her and took a long sigh. She closed her eyes and fell asleep as well.

.:Next Morning:.

Amy stretched as she walked towards the hallways. She also yawned and had her eyes closed.

"Morning..." She said, walking towards the kitchen and going over to the refrigerator. Espio looked at her while he was drinking his coffee, along with Charmy and Sonic.

"Good morning, Amy!" Charmy said happily. He then flew over to her and smiled at her cheerfully, "How was your sleep?" Amy looked over to him and smiled warmly at him.

"I slept well." She responded to her, "But I'm still tired." She yawned again, and this time, grabbed a mug and poured milk down to it.

"So Ames," Sonic said, crossing his arms, "Today were going to GUN today." Amy nodded to him and dranked her milk. She then sat next to him and still had her eyes closed.

"Can you make me some toast?" Amy asked to Sonic, looking over to him, "I'm so tired that I can't even do it." Sonic stared at her and got up.

"Your so lazy." He told her, flicking her forehead, which then made Amy rub er forehead afterwards, "But yeah, I can do it." He went to get the bread and putted it in the toaster.

"Thank you, Nee-chan!" Amy said happily, drinking her mug again, "I really appreciate it!" Sonic ignored her and kept on going making the toast. Charmy flew above of Amy and was smiling at her happily.

"Guess what?" He asked to her. Amy put her mug down and looked up with him and smiled back.

"What?" She replied happily.

"Espio says that I'm going to have ice-cream today if I do all of my chores!" Charmy said happily, "But he said something about 'Not go and talk Amy about it'." He then came closer to her and whispered, "I think that he's going to give me something _more _than ice-cream!" Espio heard him and put his cup of coffee down.

"Charmy, just because I said that I'm going to give you ice-cream, doesn't mean that-"

"Oh, chill out, Espio." Amy interrupted him, "I want to hear all of the gossip that Charmy needs to say!" The bumble bee laughed and helded his stomach. Amy smiled at him and let him continue on.

"And so after you went to the bathroom, last night, Silver is scared of you and doesn't want to be next to you." Charmy told her, "Though now that I think about it, Espio said-"

"Alright, Charmy that's enough." Espio told him, "You can tell your fairy tales later. Go and eat your breakfast." He then pointed at a plate which had, scrambled eggs, pancakes, and bacon. Charmy sighed and sat down to his seat.

"Don't worry, Charmy." Amy told him, "Now that I think about it, your breakfast looks good!" Charmy looked at her confusingly and looked down to his breakfast. He then chuckled and smiled at her.

"Thanks Amy." Charmy said, grabbing some syrup, "I never thought about that." Amy giggled and drank some more from her mug.

"Here." Sonic said, handing her some toast, "Is there anything else?" Amy thought about it and shook her head. Sonic sighed happily and sat down next to her.

"Hey Amy," Espio said, "How come you're so good with kids? Your so nice to Charmy while your mean to all of the guys that are older than you." Amy thought about it and shrugged her shoulders.

"I just do."She replied, "Before I got 'captured', I used to help Vanilla by taking care of her daughter, Cream." Espio nodded to her, "And so, I do jokes and puns so that the kids don't get bored." Amy explained to him and shrugged her shoulders.

"So, that's why you've been mean to all of us? To make _this _guy happy?" Sonic asked to her, pointing at Charmy, "Your mean!" He stick out his tongue at her and stared at her. Amy stared at him back and crossed her arms.

"Well, your mean to, Ero!" She shouted at him, also raspberring at him. Charmy chuckled and ate his pancake mouthful. Espio sighed and facepalmed while the two hedgehogs kept on raspberring at each other.

"And so then I pressed the R2 quickly so I won't die," Silver said, walking inside to the kitchen and talking with Knuckles, "Then I grab the pipe and WHAM! The monster is dead." Knuckles nodded to him and looked over to the pink and blue hedgehog.

"What happened here?" Knuckles asked to Espio, "Did they took the other level?" The purple chameleon looked at him and drank the last bit of his coffee.

"No." He replied to him, "Sonic's just mad that Amy is nice to Charmy because she wants him to be happy." Charmy nodded and had his cheeks full of food in his mouth.

"It'th thue!" He muffled, "Amy ith tho nithe!" Espio looked at him and facepalmed again.

"Eat your food, Charmy. Then you can talk." Espio told him. The bumble bee nodded and started to much on his food and gulped it. He smiled happily at Knuckles and flew above him.

"She's what?" Silver asked to him, looking over at Amy, "Have you _seen _how mean she is?!" Charmy look over to him and shrugged his shoulders.

"She's not that bad." He told the white hedgehog, "Your just a big chicken that's afraid of a chick."

"Oh!" Knuckles shouted, pointing Silver, "You just got owned!" Silver glared at him and growled when he turned his head over to a smirking Charmy.

"Listen here, kiddie." Silver said, pointing at his chest, "No one, I mean no one, makes a fool out of this guy." He then pointed at himself and had a proud smile on his face. Charmy looked at him while he had his arms crossed to his head.

"Amy did." Charmy told him. Silver then had his proud smile away and looking a bit more paler than he is. Charmy chuckled as when Silver went back to the corner where he was.

"He's joking around, right?" Silver asked, "Amy isn't the only one, right?" Knuckles looked ver to him while he kept on sulking in the corner.

Amy and Sonic, who kept on sticking there tongues, got tired and just glare at each other for a long time. Amy then looked away and crossed her arms. Sonic did the same and didn't look at her for a long time.

"Hey Silver," Knuckles said, "How about playing some video games? Huh, you like that boy? Yes you do, yes you do!" Silver look up to him and glare at him.

"I'm not a dog, you..." Silver was soon going to say something mean, but he look over to Charmy, who was looking at him. "You... Silly goose!" He finally said, patting his head, "Sure I can play video games with you! But please don't call me a dog, okay?" Knuckles looked at him confusingly and look over to Charmy, who was laughing.

"Why changing the mood, all of a sudden?" Knuckles, whispering to him.

"Because there's a kid here and I don't want to curse right in front of him!" Silver replied to him, "And besides, there's Amy and she's a kid." Knuckles raised his eye brow and looked at him.

"You do know she knows every word of cursing, right?" Knuckles asked to him, "Sonic and Shadow told me. Something about 'Curses to much' and 'About to faint'." Silver nodded to him and look over to the two hedgehogs.

Amy, who wasn't looking at Sonic, was eating a pack of gum and was chewing on it. Sonic, who wasn't looking at Amy, was playing 3DS with the game 'Sonic Generations'. Silver chuckled nervously while they both still didn't look at each other.

"This is wierd." Silver whispered to Knuckles, "never saw Sonic and Amy being like this." The red echidna looked at him and then at the hedgehogs.

"Get over it," He replied, patting his back and walking towards the exit, "This will come in a very long time." Silver looked at him panickly and then at Sonic and Amy.

"He's not serious, right?" He asked to himself. He took a long sigh and walked up to him while Charmy is eating and flying, both Amy and Sonic in an argument, or something like that, and Espio just reading the newspaper.

Yup, this is a normal everyday life...

**Yeah so it took me like what? 3-4 weeks to make this? xD I'm sorry, I was busy with Past and Future the whole time along with my new story, Last Nightmare. I hope that this makes up for the long delay :P Oh and don't forget, in September 15, the sequel to Past and Future will be on! Please don't ask what the title is, it's the secret ;)**

**Thank you for reading this chapter! And for the reviews! Please R&R please! X3 See you soon on Chapter 19! ;) Cioa!**

**[1]- Nii-chan- means 'big brother' in japanease and Onii-chan. There's also Onee-chan which means 'Big sister' and Nee-chan **

**[2]- Ero- Means pervert in japanese. There's also 'Etchi' **

**~MoonlightStar400**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**Chapter 19!**

**Good Boys Vs. Bad Girls**

Brittney kicked the punching bad as hard as she can. The bag went backwards and quickly went to her direction. Amy went next, and kicked the punching bag next. It flew again backwards and this time, hit the ceiling.

This time, the bag hit the ceiling again and there was a small crack on the ceiling. Shadow used Chaos Sphere next and the punching bag hit the ceiling so hard that it broke the ceiling and flew to the sky.

"Heh, let's see how it went." Amy said, looking up to the tally bar. The bar was loading and soon it showed the screen up to 5,100.

"New Record!" The computer next to the tally bar said. Amy cheered while Brittney just had her arms crossed and looking at the hole in the ceiling. Shadow went to a wall and put his back there while Sonic just smirked while Amy is cheering.

"Wow. Never thought that hitting it so hard can make it go that long." Brittney said, putting her hands on her hips. Amy chuckled and looked up to the ceiling.

"Do you think that we need to pay for the broken ceiling?" Amy asked, chuckling nervously, "It did it almost 5 floors and going up to the sky." The light blue hedgehog look over to her and smiled at her.

"Yeah, I guess your right." She told her, "But the GUN can't actually make you pay it. They'll do it. So don't worry about it, okay?" Amy nodded slowly and looked around the big sparring room.

"So, do you what happened to the three missing GUN soldiers?" Amy asked to Brittney, grabbing a towel on the table and cleaning her face. Brittney over heard her and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well, they were actually on a mission." She responded, "But it took only 3 hours to complete. After one day, we got suspicious about how we couldn't communicate with them. But then, some guy gave us a message that if we don't surrender, he'll turn them into robots." Amy nodded slowly.

"Who was it that gave you the message?" Sonic asked to her. The light blue hedgehog put her head down and griped her hands.

"Dr. Robotnik." She responded. Amy had her eyes widen and putted the towel away. "But mostly people call him Dr. Eggman." Shadow look over to Amy, who was looking down guiltily.

"He said that he only needs all seven Chaos Emeralds." She told them, "If not that, the Master Emerald."

"What will he do with the emeralds then?" Sonic asked to her. Brittney shrugged her shoulders and looked over to the blue hedgehog.

"That's what I've tried to find out." She told him, "I never believed that he would get them. 6 years ago, he stole 3 little girls, a baby, and a grown woman." Amy stood there and listened more. "No one knows what happened to them."

"How do you know about the information, Brittney?" Shadow asked to her, crossing his arms.

"It's the GUN files." She responded to him, "It tells everything about it. Now that I think about, 3 years later he kidnapped a princess." Amy closed her eyes shut and backed up to a wall.

"He's evil and took their youth away. He trained them into killing machines, but he never turned them into robots." She kept on going, "I still don't see why-"

"That's not true!" Amy snapped. All three hedgehogs turned their heads over to the pink hedgehog. "Eggman didn't kidnapped us! He even told us ourselves! He said that he found us in the streets, stranded and worthless. That's why were strong and powerful." Brittney looked at her confused.

"How do you-"

"I used to work with Eggman." She told her, "I was the leader of the group and also the second youngest." The light blue hedgehog gasped. "I didn't want to tell you because I thought I would never come here again." She explained again, "I'm really sorry about what happened to your workers. But I don't think that-"

"This is excellent!" Brittney exclaimed, being happy, "If we use Amy's background of how she works, then we might come in there and get our workers back!" Sonic looked at her confusingly and so did Shadow.

"Amy!" Brittney said, turning her head towards the pink hedgehog, "What do you remember about working with Eggman?" Amy thought about it and putted her hand on her chin. While Brittney waited for her response, Shadow and Sonic talked to each other.

"Is it me or Brittney just snapped and became another person?" Sonic asked, saying quietly so that they don't hear them, "Or is it just me?" Shadow shrugged his shoulders and looked back at the girls.

"Well, all I can remember is when Eggman took us to his lair and treated us well." She told her, "But I can't remember the rest. It's like, I don't know what happened then." The light blue hedgehog nodded to her and wrote down the notes.

"Doesn't remember anything... Got it." Brittney said, writing it down, "Do you know who else got... 'rescued'?" Amy thought about it again and nodded.

"Yup. There was... Blaze, Rouge, Cream, and Vanilla." Amy answered to her, "All of them were with me. Sally wasn't with us, she got rescued at another time." Brittney nodded again and wrote it down.

"What is she doing?" Sonic asked again, "She looks like a reporter when she does that." Shadow heard him and crossed his arms.

"For the first time, I agree with you, Faker." Shadow told him, "It seems like Brittney is using all of Amy's background knowledge and see if it matches with the data that they got." Sonic looked at him confused and scratched his head.

"I don't know what you said but okay!" Sonic said, smiling at him and giving him 2 thumbs-up. The black hedgehog looked at him and shook his head. Brittney then went over to them and was ready for the information that the both will give her.

"Okay so Amy said that one of you two told her that she used to play with you and the others while they were young," Brittney said, using her detective voice, "So, who was it." Shadow and Sonic looked at each other and soon they both pointed at each other.

"Not tellin', eh? Okay then," The light blue hedgehog said, "Then I just have to find it myself." She went over to the computer room and closed it right behind her. Sonic took a long sigh and Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Wow, Ames. I never thought that you had the guts to say that." Sonic said, smiling at her. Shadow heard him and turned his head towards him.

"Thanks, Sonic." Amy told him, "But I hope that I gave her the right information. I don't want her to start all over again to find who was doing the horrible thing." The blue hedgehog nodded at her while Shadow had his arms crossed and growling.

"So Rose, what ever happened to your friends?" Shadow asked to her, "Doesn't friends help each other? How come their not here and helping you escape?" Amy looked at him and putted her head down.

_I never thought about it that way... _She thought to herself, _But that is true... How come their NOT here? _She shook her head and griped her hands. _No... Eggman is busy so he needed the girls' help. Yeah, that would be it. _She looked over to Shadow and placed a small smile.

"They must be busy with Eggman." She told him, "He usually makes robots and make them so work." Shadow nodded to her slowly. The light hedgehog came back and haded a few files on her hands.

"Okay, Amy said that she was found by Eggman, correct?" Brittney asked to them, "Well, from what I see here, it says here that he _kidnapped _5 women at the same time and later on kidnapped a princess." Amy looked at her confusingly.

"How-"

"I found some documents too from the same time that Eggman kidnapped Amy and her friends." Brittney said, giving Sonic a file which on the front had the sign 'Top Secret'. Sonic looked at him curiously

"It was said that there were five little boys and two babies in the scene." She told him, "The workers here in GUN asked about them what happened, but the poor kids say that they don't know and forgot what happened." Sonic opened the file slowly and looked at what it is inside.

"I see..." Amy said, "But Eggman said that-"

"All what Eggman said is a lie, Amy." Brittney told her, "How he found you, how he found the princess, everything is a long _lie_." Amy looked at her and was about to say something to her, until Sonic beat it to her.

"She's right." He told her, "Check this out." He then gave Amy the file and the pink hedgehog took a look.

"'_Lost kids around Green Hill._'" Amy read out, "'_The suspects didn't know who took them, but they did say that it was fully grown man who haded a body of an egg and was wearing dark blue glasses in the scene._'" She gasped and read more to herself.

"So, all of this came from Eggman?" Shadow asked to Brittney. The light blue hedgehog nodded to him and grabbed the file away from an astonished Amy.

"Eggman's plan was to capture the strongest females around Mobious." She explained, "And he did. He trained them and soon they became powerful." Amy just stood there as Brittney kept on going.

"But that's all of the information we got." Brittney told them, holding up the file. "This news was spread 6 years ago and soon all of the GUN Headquarters around Mobious were looking for the 7 missing females."

Both Sonic ad Shadow nodded to her while Amy heard all of it and had her eyes widen. She griped her hands and started to say something slowly. "Then, how come I don't remember?" She asked to her. Brittney heard he and turned her head towards the pink hedgehog."

"Wha-"

"How come I don't remember _anything _from that day?" She asked to her again, "When I was little, he made us do training almost everyday, even when were lucky, Vanilla will give us food while her daughter cheers on us when only she was a baby." She then had a few small tears coming from her face, "How come I don't remember?!" Brittney stayed quiet and waited for her to stop.

"Amy-" Sonic said out of nowhere but soon got interrupted by her.

"Why?!" She shouted again. This time, she was crying and was griping her hands hard. She shook her head and opened the door. She closed it hard and ran towards downstairs.

"Should we... Go and get her?" Sonic asked, looking over to Shadow. The black hedgehog shrugged his shoulders while Brittney stepped in front of them.

"We should let her leave." Brittney said, holding up the thick bracelet that Amy was wearing, "I think our plan is working." Both Sonic and Shadow stared at her and soon at the bracelet.

"How did you break the bracelet?" Sonic asked to her, "That's steel you know!"Brittney smirked as she showed them a laser pen that was on her left side of her belt.

"Let's just say that she got a little help from someone..." She told him, smirking, "But I think that the plan is going to work." Shadow tilted his head and stared at her.

"Plan? What plan?" He asked to her. Brittney put her back on the wall and had her eyes closed. She then throwed the bracelet over to the trashcan perfectly and putted her arms around her head.

"Just you wait..." She told him, "This will be good."

.:With Amy:.

As the pink hedgehog ran towards the exit of Station Square, she let tears come down to her face and ran as fast as she can.

_That can't be... _She thought to herself, _He would never do that, right?_ She took a long sigh and soon her tears faded away. She found Scooter in the bicycle area and run towards the talking motorcycle.

"Ah, Amy. So, how was it?" Scooter asked to her. Amy nodded to him and putted on her helmet. She then twisted the handle as the engine started to run.

"Amy?" Scooter asked to the pink hedgehog again. Amy ignored it and started to head off towards the woods. She felt the wind come to her face as she went to super sonic speed. She then looked down to her left wrist and saw the bracelet was gone.

_Thanks, Brittney... _Amy thought to herself. She smiled at herself when she saw the bracelet was now not on her wrist anymore. She sighed happily as the wind pass to her quills and how the whirring sound came to her.

"Amy? Are you okay?" The motorcycle asked to her again, "I don't think that Espio would like this..." Amy heard it this time and slowed down.

"What? What did you say, Scooter?" Amy asked to it, "Sorry, I was thinking about something." The motorcycle took a long sigh and kept on going to where her owner is taking it.

"Where were going, anyways?" The machine asked again. Amy thought about and slowed down some more until she knows where she going to go. Is she going to where she stayed the past few days? Or will she go back to her friends?"

"Scooter, I think I know where your going." Amy told it, going faster, "And of course, you'll like it." Scooter was confused as the color 'Yellow' pop up in the screen that was connected to the motorcycle.

"You know where it is..." Amy told it, "And you know what it's called. Scooter, I would like to go 'Home'." The motorcycle gave the green color in the screen and soon they were off to where they were going.

.:With The Guys:.

"Man, without Amy, it's relaxing." Silver said, sighing happily and levitating a few poles, "And to think, this is how it's going to be for the next few months." He sigh happily as he let the poles fall down.

Tails, who was holding some stuff and taking it to his room, didn't saw the poles coming down to him. The objects that he was holding were a few binders for his new creations, blue prints, and white chalk. Silver looked as the poles came down to him. He then looked down at Tails as the poles came down.

"Oh, look at that, Tails is going to get hit." Silver said, drinking some water. He then had his eyes widen and spitted out the water. He then gasped and putted his hands on his face.

"Oh god! Tails is going to get hit!" He shouted again. He ran towards the poles and used all of his might to pull the poles up. Successfully, Tails was unharmed and was grabbing all of the items in his hands. Silver sighed and let the poles fall down again.

But this time, the poles hit Silver in the head and made a loud 'BAM!' sound. Silver then became unconscious and fell down to the ground. Tails heard the noise and saw Silver on the ground, passed out. He then looked at the poles next to him and shrugged his shoulders.

_He might've accidentally spinned then around and of them hitted his face. _Tails thought to himself. As he walked towards his room, Silver groaned and tried to get up as he felt pain on his head.

"If this is how the cartoons feel, I'm so sorry that I laugh." Silver said, rubbing his head. He got up slowly as he limped down to the exit door. Before he can even touch the door, Knuckles opened hard and squished the poor white hedgehog from the door to the wall.

"Silver!" Knuckles shouted, "C'mon, Espio wants to speak with us!" There was no response from Silver and Knuckles shrugged his shoulders. "He did say that he was at the training room..." He thought to himself, "Hm. He might be at with Charmy at the video game room!" He exclaimed and shut at the door hard.

"Silver!" The faint shout was heard. Silver then groaned loudly and fell off to the floor. He rubbed his head as he felt pain in his head, AND his body. He groaned again as he didn't move.

"And this." He said again, whimpering. He closed his eyes as he passed out again, in the middle of the training room.

"Sorry Silver, I forgot about this." Tails said, opening the door slowly and grabbing a blue print, "See you lat-" Once he saw him, he gasped and let the blue print fall out of his hands.

"Silver!" He shouted, shaking him, "Are you okay?!" Silver, who haded 'X's on his eyes, was drooling on his mouth and was groaning.

"It's my time..." He said, passing out again, once more. Tails panicked again and this time, took out a small grey box which haded Sonic's logo on it from his bag.

"1UP, don't fail me now." Tails said, giving Silver the box. Silver just stood there as the thing wasn't moving. The box then disappeared in thin air and soon Silver opened his eyes slowly.

"Oh thank god!" Tails said, hugging him, "If that didn't work, then I would've stole a mushroom from Mario!" Silver was confused, but rubbed his head.

"What happened?" He asked to the two tailed fox. Tails took a deep breath and explained it to him. Silver nodded and groaned.

"Ouch, my head..." He said, "But anyways, how come you needed all of those stuff, Tails?" The two tailed fox looked at him again confusingly and chuckled.

"Well, you see, Espio asked me something and I'm going to build it right now." Tails said, getting up from the floor, "Oh and I needed some stuff too, and of course if you want, you can help me." Silver nodded slowly at him and gave him a thumbs-up.

"Sure." Silver said, getting up as well, "But I think I have to help Knuckles with something..." He then thought about and shrugged his shoulders. Tails chuckled and grabbed the blue print from the floor.

"Great!" He said happily, "C'mon, we don't want to be late." Silver nodded to him and headed towards the door. He then stopped and let Tails goes first. Tails looked at him confusingly and opened the door. Silver went behind and walked with Tails to go and do the project.

**Okay, done with the chapter *sighs* Whoo, took me almost 2 days and 3 hours to make XD But hey, at least it was updated faster. Eh? Eh? *elbows you* XD Yeah, so I hope that this chapter was good and funny at the same time. Thank you for all of the reviews. I really appreciate it and I hope that I can make the other chapter more faster.**

**Oh and don't forget, my new story, Last Nightmare is updated as well so don't forget about it! ;) Also, please review on this chapter so that it might go faster than before :P Oh and don't forget, the sequel of Past and Future is in September 15! Okay, that's it! See ya! **

**~MoonlightStar400**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**Chapter 20!**

**Good Boys Vs. Bad Girls**

Amy stopped by a tree and putted Scooter there. She then took off her helmet and looked over to a small house, looking like a cottage. She smiled as she putted the helmet on Scooter's handle.

"Amy, you know that your forbidden to be here by Eggman, right?" Scooter asked to her, "You can't obviously be here forever." Amy stopped walking over to the cottage and turned her face over to the motorcycle.

"But Scooter," She whined, "This is where you and I found. If it weren't for us, then this place wouldn't exist." Scooter was now on the screen connected to the motorcycle and shook its head.

"Whatever." It said, on sleeping mode and wasn't going to speak. Amy rolled her eyes and looked back at the small cottage. She walked forward and opened the door slowly. Once it was opened, she looked inside and saw the things that she haded that were there.

"I never thought that these would be here." Amy said to herself, holding up a rag doll that one eye was gone and the other was dirty. She took a long sigh and placed the doll on the table. She looked around it and then found something on the fireplace.

She went over there and saw coloring books and crayons on the floor that now the have dust all over. She looked at it and took out a blue crayon on the floor.

"Memories." She told to herself, she placed it back and sat down on one of the dusty chairs. She looked around the small house and felt that she was doing a good thing to see it.

"Hm... Didn't I used to show this to the other girls?" Amy asked to herself, "And didn't one of them told on me and now I was banned to be here? I wonder why..." She kicked on a small pebble and soon the small rock hited the fireplace.

Once the fireplace was hit by the pebble, the ground shook inside of the house which astonished Amy. She then grabbed tight on the chair and saw the fireplace going down and making a small passage way.

"What the..." She said to herself, getting up from the chair. She stared at the passage way for a minute and soon she placed her right foot in there. It was safe, she we went inside and saw a long hallway through it. She gasped and went forward.

"I never thought of this before..." She thought to herself, once she got further, she saw a bright light and she then covered her eyes. She tried to look forward, but the light was too strong. She walked forward and closed her eyes shut. Once she gone through the light, she opened her eyes again and gasped.

It was a laboratory, with many bottles, tubes, everything. She looked around slowly and saw a stack of robots in one corner. She walked away slowly and saw more of the mysterious laboratory. She then stopped a file case and looked at it curiously.

She opened, unaware of what will pop out. Once she did, she saw many files. She got more curious and looked through the 'A' section. Once she found her name, Amy Rose, she took out the file and opened it slowly. She then had her eyes widen and let go of the file. The only thing she haded on her hand was a small chip that said 'Memory' in the front. She looked at it and pinched herself.

"Ouch!" She yelped, "I'm not a robot then..." She said to herself. She squinted her eyes too see if she can see how to see her lost memories again. She walked forward, and stepped on the file. She looked down and grabbed it as well. She then noticed a small video camera there and took it out.

She then looked at the sides of it and saw a small slot that fits through the chip. She looked at both objects on her hands and putted the chip on the slot. Once she did, the screen turned on and showed herself, Rouge, Blaze, Vanilla and Cream. She looked at it.

_"So Amy, ready to go and play tag with the boys?" _Rouge asked to her, looking towards her direction. Amy saw a small hand in the inside of the camera, making that Amy in her point of view.

_"Yeah, Sonic said that he's going to be it." _The younger Amy told her, _"Then he said that he was going to get Knuckles first." _The younger bat rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. She then walked backwards and was still looking over to the younger Amy.

The present Amy sat down on a wall and slided down slowly. She looked more and felt small tears coming down to her face. _Brittney was right... _She thought to herself, _Eggman DID captured us._

A footstep was heard and soon Amy started to flinch. She hid under a table quickly which had a table-cloth. She took a long sigh and stopped and closed the camera quickly. When she did, the foot steps became heavier and went over to the table where she was.

"Finally... My plan is working..." The voice said. Amy heard the mysterious voice and wondered who was saying that. Another presence again and walked up to the person.

"But what will happen if it backfires?" The voice said to the person. It was heard from a robot, from what Amy thought, and from the other voice, a man.

"It won't." He replied to her, "Because one, Sally is out of the way, two, Rouge is good with finding stuff, and three-" Amy grabbed her mouth and had her eyes widen. She looked through the table-cloth, which was the color white, and saw both shadows on it.

"Father, I don't think that Sally might come back." The other person said again, "She went missing last night. I couldn't find since it was raining." Amy still hadded her eyes widen and putted her back on the ground.

"Exactly," He told her, "I wanted her to become lost so that I can unfold my plan, Alex." Amy looked up to the top of the table and just stayed there. Alex shook her head.

"Then why did you got her?" She asked to them, "Father, it makes so sense that-"

"I wanted to capture another, Alex. But I couldn't the other ones were to smart and Sally is the only one that I can get." He explained to her, "Besides, she did help... Somehow." Amy heard that and holded her mouth again from laughing.

"I see." Alex said, "But what about the GUN persons? There still here in the laboratory. Do we still robotisize them? Or we just leave them?" The other guy thought about it. Amy heard all of it and waited to hear more.

"One escaped, Alex." He told her, "The one with brown fur." Alex nodded to her, "The other two are still trying to escape. When do they ever stop?" Alex shrugged her shoulders and walked over to the exit door.

"Aren't you going up, Father? Vanilla is making lunch right now." Alex told him, "She says that it will be delectable." The man nodded to her and walked over to the exit door as well.

"As for I, Ivo Robotnik, will eat and then come back." Eggman said to himself, "Evil scientist out!" Alex rolled her eyes and went up the stairs. The doctor did as well and turned off the lights before he went up.

Amy got out of the table and stood there for w while. She then knows everything now. The emeralds, the stealing, everything. She holded the camera on her hand and griped it. She then glared over to the file cabinet and went over to it quickly.

"Bat..." She said to herself, "Rouge!" She then found the file and holded it up. She smiled at herself and went over to find the others. "Cat... Rabbit..." Once she was done, she putted the files on her file and looked over to the hallway that she went.

She walked over to their and then at the laboratory to see of she was missing anything. She got what she needed and ran as fast as she can back to the cottage. Once she was there, she looked at the fireplace and touched a log. The hallway disappeared. Amy took a long sigh and looked at the files on her hands.

"Scooter!" Amy shouted, opening the door hard and slamming it to the wall. The motorcycle flinched and woke up from its 'Sleep' mode. It then came to the screen and looked over to the pink hedgehog.

"What is it, Amy?" It asked to her, "This better be good." Amy nodded to it and ran towards it. She then showed the files at the motorcycle. "What's all this?" Amy panted and went on the motorcycle. She grabbed her helmet quickly.

"There files." She told it, "I'll explain it in the way. Scooter, hold on the files." The black and pink motorcycle nodded to her and soon the engine started to run. The motorcycle used a magnet so that the files won't fly away and Amy went off to the GUN Headquarters to see if the files were useless.

.:With Silver and Tails:.

"Tails, can you tell me _why _we have to do this?" Silver asked to the two tailed fox, wrenching up a part, "You only said that it wouldn't take that long, and look what time it is? It's 12 'o clock!" Tails rolled his eyes.

"Yeah well, don't worry. I'm almost done with one part." Tails told him, looking at him in the other side, "So don't be such a big cry-baby." The white hedgehog glared at him and crossed his arms.

"So, what's this machine for anyways?" Silver asked to him, "Isn't this for like, a war or something?" Tails looked over to him again and shook his head. The two tailed fox then put his tools away and dusted off his hands.

"Done." He told to himself, "Hey Silver, why don't you take a break and I'll do the rest, okay?" The white hedgehog stopped twisting a flap and looked up and stopped. The flap then wasn't unstable and hit Silver in the cheek.

"Ow!" Silver exclaimed, rubbing his cheek. A few rings fell from him and Silver looked at them. "My rings!" He then run around then in one circle and wiped out a sweat. Tails looked at him and chuckled nervously.

"Silver, go and help Knuckles. Or Espio. Or anyone." Tails said, pointing at the door, "I'll do this by myself." Silver looked over to him and shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay." He told to the two tailed fox, walking over to the door. He closed it from behind and looked around the hallway. "What to do..." He told to himself, grabbing his chin. A near vent was broken down fastly and showed a purple cat going out of it.

Silver looked at it and soon started to scream like a girl. "A cat!" Blaze turned her heads towards him and saw Silver steeping back away from her. The lavender cat smirked and went up to him.

_She's going up to me.. She's going up to me... She's going up to me! _Silver thought to himself, scared from death and was now walking backwards. Blaze smirked more and went up to his face.

"Your cute." She said to him. Silver blushed and this made Blaze smirk more and teased him. "What about going on a date with me?" She then winked at him which then made the white hedgehog starting to blush hard.

"Um... No thanks." Silver said, backing away from her more, "I need to go somewhere _really _important and I don't want to be late. So-"

"Oh, you're not going anywhere." Blaze said, having her hands behind her back, "Your just going to tell on me like a snitch so that you can get away with it." Silver stared at her and gasped.

_Damn... She's good... _Silver thought again. He then said, "Um... No I won't! I'm not a snitch!" Blaze stared at him and putted her hands on her hips. Silver then gulped.

_Lying is bad, child... _One of Silver's conscience said, _You'll end up in Hell... _Silver ignored it and looked at her to see if she believes him or not. Blaze looked at him again and crossed her arms.

"Well?" She asked to him. Silver gulped more and chuckled nervously.

"Um..." Is all he could say. Will he? Or will he run like a sissy and make her trample over him? Silver thought all of those questions and then snapped his fingers. "You know what? I do." Blaze looked at him.

"I'm going to the kitchen, get an apple, eat it, then..." Silver thought what to say next, "Then, I'm throw it away in the trash and... Run for it!" He then ran as fast as he can over to the opposite direction and made Blaze confused.

"What...?" Is all she could say. She growled low and ran over to him. Silver looked back and saw how the lavender cat was catching up to him. Silver gulped and ran faster. And this is what he and Blaze did over the last 40 minutes...

.:With Amy:.

"Guys!" Amy shouted, going over to the training room and looked over to the three hedgehogs, "I found something!" Brittney turned her head and saw Amy was holding the files. She walked up to her.

"Really? What is it, Ames?" Sonic asked to her, going over to her as well. Shadow crossed his arms and rolled his eyes while the two hedgehogs were hogging up to her. Amy holded up the files and then took out hers.

"I found it in a cottage." Amy explained to them, "When I touched a fireplace, a hallway lead me to a laboratory and then I found these." She showed them the files, "But... You wouldn't belive who took had them... Actually, I wouldn't..." Brittney looked at her and felt sorry for her.

"And that is..?" Sonic asked to her. Amy looked down and whispered the name under her breath.

"Eggman..." She said quietly, not looking up to them, "You were right, Brittney. He _did _captured me and friends. I wish I could've known that earlier."

**Sorry if it was shorter than the last one, School just started to me today and now I have Homework -_- But anyways, I have some exiting and sad announcements to make.**

**GB Vs. BG, will be over soon. Since this is the 20th chapter, the series will be over. I'm not telling what chapter it will end, so please don't ask :3 Also, sequel of Past and Future will come not this Saturday, but the other, making it in the 15th :P **

**So please review and fave please! :3 See you!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**Here's Chapter 21!**

**Good Boys Vs. Bad Girls**

"I knew it!" Brittney exclaimed, snapping her fingers, "Then I was right all along!" Sonic looked at her and shook his head frantically at her.

"But I still can't believe..." Amy said slowly, sitting down on the floor and looking at the profiles, "That he would do it..." She shook her head. "But... He... Y-your right, Brittney... he did lie..." The light blue hedgehog looked at her and placed her hands behind her back.

"I know that this is tough," Sonic said, placing a hand on her shoulders and bending down to her level, "But how about going on a date with me?" He gave her one of his hot smiles. Amy looked up and shook her head.

Shadow rolled his eyes and looked at both of them. He grunted and not looked at them while they were both talking to each other. Brittney looked at the files and showed them to a another person that worked there.

"Go see if they match out data." Brittney whispered to him. The person nodded and ran towards another room. Shadow looked at her and saw how serious she was with this.

"I'm really sorry, Amy." Brittney told her, grabbing one folder away from the person, "But we have to." She opened it and saw the camera along with the chip. She plugged it in and saw the video of Rouge's perspective.

"But I still don't understand," Amy said, getting up from the floor, "Why does he want us? Why can't he get other people?" The blue hedgehog looked at her and sighed.

"That's what were trying to see, Amy." The light blue hedgehog told her, "We never found out about this until 6 years ago. But now that we have the missing pieces, we might now why Eggman needs it." The pink hedgehog sighed.

"Alright," She said, "But I have to tell my friends first. What happens if they're trying to the get the Chaos Emeralds again? What about if they go over control? What if-"

"Of course! The emeralds!" Brittney shouted, placing a hand on her palm, "They must be looking for it right now!" Sonic turned his head over to her and gasped.

"We have 2 emeralds!" Sonic shouted at her, "Then one of them must be in the building and are looking for it!" Brittney looked at him and nodded quickly.

"We have to stop them!" Amy said, "If they give the emeralds to Eggman, Mobious will be under his hand!" Brittney shook her head and sat down on her chair.

"Amy, you know where it is, right?" She asked to her. The pink hedgehog nodded to her. "Great, now all we have to do is..." She started to say the plan, while the three hedgehogs listened to her.

.:With Silver and Blaze:.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Silver shouted, being behind a door. The lavender cat rolled her eyes and throwed a plate at him. He yelped and bended down so that the plate wouldn't hurt him.

"Oh please. You know _exactly _what I'm talking about." Blaze told him, "I'm looking for an emerald. One that looks like a diamond, but has a different color." She throwed another plate. Silver dodged it again.

"Um... I don't think we have that..." Silver told her, gulping and turning pale by the minute, "But if you want, I have a green fake emerald that you can take." Blaze growled. Silver yelped.

"Don't play stupid with me." Blaze told him, going up to him, "You don't know what's going to happen to you." She grabbed his shoulders and stared at him at his eyes. Silver gulped and stared at the lavender cat back.

"And w-what is t-that?" Silver asked to her, stammering. Blaze smirked under her breath and kissed him on the lips. The white hedgehog blushed madly and just stood there as her lips touched his.

She let go, and soon Silver blushed like a tomato and looked at her surprisingly. Blaze smirked at him and putted her hands on her hips and looked at the white hedgehog.

"Um..." He said, pulling up a finger, "Was that for you liking me, or is it because you can bribe me to tell where the emerald is?" The lavender cat crossed her arms.

"If you have the guts to tell me where it is." She told him, looking at him, "But don't get me wrong, _Silver_, I will get that emerald." She winked at him and ran the way she went and vanished. Silver just stood there and then started to blush.

"What the heck..." Silver muttered to himself, "I just got kissed by a girl!" He smiled proudly at himself, "I'm now a true man!" He laughed manically.

"No one can stop me n-"

"Silver! We need your help!" Amy shouted going up to him. Silver stopped laughing and turned his head slowly over to the pink behind her were Sonic and Shadow, along with a new hedgehog girl. He whistled.

"Who's the girl?" Silver asked, looking at her slyly. Brittney rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Amy sighed and facepalmed while Sonic just chuckled.

"I'm Brittney the Hedgehog," She told him, going up to him, "GUN worker, is a trusted soldier to the GUN Commander, and a fighter." The white hedgehog gulped and stepped away from her.

"Um... Okay?" He said, looking away from her, "So anyways," He said, turning his head over to Amy, "What do you need?" Amy smiled at him and then smirked at him.

"Actually, I sorta need you as bait..." She said lowly, looking over to the hallway, "But don't worry, you won't need to do anything, you just have to _say_."

.:Eggman's Base:.

"So Eggman, how come Blaze and Rouge are in that building again?" Cream asked, helping him grabbing some stuff, "And why can't Alex go with you?" The doctor looked at her.

"Well, you see my darling," Eggman told her, "With the analyses that I have, I can infer that if both Rouge and blaze go to the building and get the emeralds, then maybe Alex can go find the others." He explained. Cream nodded slowly.

"Momma says that I need to be nice to all the elderly." Cream told him, looking down embarrassed, "That's why I'm with you." Eggman stopped walking and looked at her.

"Elderly?" He asked to her, "I'm not _ that _old! I'm only 30!" Cream looked at him and chuckled. Eggman stared at her and wanted to see what's so funny.

"Heh heh, you said you were 30." The cream-colored rabbit told him, "Of course, I would personally think that you were around your late 40s." She walked away with the clothes of Eggman and walked happily.

The doctor stared at her while she left and felt pain in his chest. _Cream, you were the only one who was nice to me... _He thought to himself, _Why are you leaving me?! _He cried lowly. _Your turning into one of those brats! _He sighed.

"Oh well," He said, "I have to do something about this..." He haded an idea and ran towards his laboratory. He went over to the files and took out something, "Maybe if I can-" Before he can even finish his sentence, he gasped.

"NO!" He yelled, "The files are gone!"

Cream heard him from the laboratory a few meters away and turned her head over to the door. She looked at it and blinked a few times. She giggled and kept on walking.

"I wonder what happened..." She said to herself, "Maybe some chemical backfired and-"

BUMP!

"Hey! Watch where your going!" Bokkun shouted at the person. Cream rubbed her head and grabbed the clothes again. Bokkun blushed and looked at her worriedly.

"I'm so sorry, Cream!" Bokkun exclaimed, getting up, "I didn't mean to! I was so busy with-" The cream-colored rabbit looked up to him and smiled at him.

"hey, don't worry, it's okay." Cream told him, "It was just a mistake. Besides, it's not like you want to bump into me for no good reason, right?" Bokkun blsuhed and chuckled nervously.

"Yeah..." He said, chuckling, "So uh, what's that?" He pointed at the clothes of Eggman waited for Cream to response. The cream-colored rabbit looked at it and sighed.

"This? Oh.. It's just the clothes of Eggman." Cream explained to him, "Don't worry, it's not anything that you need to care about." She walked forward and went over to the doctor's room. Bokkun looked at her and sighed.

"Oh well," Bokkun said, flying to the other direction, "I tried, didn't I?" He took a long sigh and shook his head, "I need to go and find Eggman. I have to tell him something." He left, without turning his head over to Cream.

.:Back at the Building:.

"Do you think that this will work?" Silver asked, gulping, "What happens if they laugh at me?" Amy snickered and got out a video tape. Sonic was behind her and bitted his lip from laughing hard. Shadow had his arms crossed and had a _small _smile on his face. Brittney just giggled.

"Of course they won't," Amy said, turning the camera on, "You just have to sing and that's it. Chicks _like _guys sing in the public." Silver sighed and started to sing.

_Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes,_

_Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes,_

_And eyes and ears and mouth and nose_

_Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes!_

Amy laughed so hard and that she fell off her balance. Sonic laughed as well but kept his balanced. Shadow smirked along with Brittney. Amy got up again and recorded it.

"Pure gold!" She shouted happily.

"What does this need to do with anything that we need to do, Amy?" Shadow asked to her, trying not to laugh. Amy putted her camera down and chuckled nervously.

"Um actually, I was just wanted to do this for fun." Amy told him, "I thought that Brittney haded an idea but I think that this idea would work too if someone sees him." Shadow rolled his eyes.

Brittney started to sing the lyrics, and do the movements of the song. Sonic did the same, only he does some of it wrong and a few right. Amy laughed but then someone started to come in. Amy gasped and ducked down.

"Duck!" She hissed. The three hedgehogs nodded at her and ducked down. Knuckles was walking at the hallway and saw Silver dancing and singing.

_-and eyes and ears and mouth and nose,_

_Head, shoulders, knees and toes, knees and toes! _

Knuckles stared at him for a while and started to laugh, Silver stopped singing and dancing and turned his head over to the red echidna.

"Ha! You sang!" Knuckles yelled out, trying to hold his laugh. Silver blushed and looked down. He just humiliated himself. He shook his head and looked at the bush. The gang was gone.

_Those guys... _He said, gripping his hands, _They ditched me! _More than he know that Amy was shushing everyone so that they won't hear then. They all nodded to her and heard more of the conversation.

"So Silver, how come you were singing it?" Knuckles asked to him, looking at him suspiciously, "You aren't the one that sings or dance." Silver gulped and chuckled nervously.

"Me? Yeah right," He told the red echidna, "Can't I try a new thing?" Knuckles looked at him and tried to see if he was lying.

"Alright... So I was looking for you." Knuckles told him, "Espio says that he needs your help since I can't do it by myself." The white hedgehog looked at him.

"Okay..?" He told him, "But I still don't get why you nee-"

"Espio needs your telekinesis." Knuckles explained to him. He nodded slowly.

"Okay!" He said happily, walking towards the hallway, "Besides, if Espio needs me than it must be pretty important!" Knuckles nodded to him and walked with him as well. Once they were gone, the four hedgehogs pop their heads up and looked at Silver.

"He betrayed us..." Amy said, gripping the camera, "He betrayed us! Sonic, you go next." The blue hedgehog stared at her and Brittney chuckled.

"Hey!" He shouted at her. She shrugged her shoulders and closed the camera. She turned her head over to the gang.

"This is serious, now." She told them, "And I know what plan we're going to do." Sonic stared at her along with Shadow and Brittney. They tilted their heads.

"What?" They asked at the same time. She smirked under her breath took out dirt from a flower-pot. She placed it on both of her cheeks which made two black lines.

"You'll see..." She said, "Okay, going with plan B!" They all rolled their eyes and went back to listening to one of Amy's (Silly but funny) ideas.

**Why? Why am I making so much humor?! Tell me! I love comedy, but this is just too much! XD So yeah, the chapter was shorter, yadda yadda yadda, Last Nightmare is updated, yadda yadda yadda and-**

**IMPORTANT NOTICE: Tomorrow on the 15th, the sequel of Past and Future will be on! :D And right now, I'm going to give the title of it! But please, don't ask why, just squeal like a fan-girl XD**

**And the title of PnF is... OUR SENIOR YEAR! :D Yes, their Seniors, but I'm not saying what will happen when their seniors... Or surprises ;) Wait until tomorrow for PnF's sequel! Bye! :D**

**Also don't forget that GB Vs. BG is almost over. Wait, I didn't say it, right? Oh well :P But yeah, just a few more chapters and it will be officially done. Yes, the horror D: XD**

**See ya soon! :D**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mealani, she belongs to Jade the Hedgehog**

**Good Boys Vs. Bad Girls**

"Amy, are you sure that this will work? The last plan was bogus and now this?" Sonic asked, looking around the hallway and holding up Catnip, "This will never work!" Amy smirked and wore glasses. She placed them closer to her face, making them shine with the reflection of the light.

"It will work. If this were Blaze right, she _will _take it." Amy answered, looking scientific, "Just say things that cats like." Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"Like..?"

"Like, 'Come here girl'," Amy whistled, "'Come one, you want the catnip? You want it? Yes you do, yes'-"

"We get it, she's a cat." Brittney said out loud, rolling her eyes, "And that's for dogs!" Amy placed a finger in her lower lip. She then bobbed her head.

"I thought that the quote that I said was so familiar! No wonder!" Amy exclaimed. She shook her head quickly, "Okay, get to work, Amy... This is serious now..." She took a deep breath and looked back to Sonic.

"Alright and... Action!" Amy shouted, hiding under the plants quickly. Both Shadow and Brittney turned thier heads to each other and shrugged their shoulders. They went down as well and soon Sonic stared at them.

_She so owes me... _Sonic thought to himself, taking a deep breath, _Oh well, here comes... _He took a deep breath. "Come here, kitty, kitty, kitty... I have something you like..."

"You have Catnip?" Blaze asked, being behind him and looking down at the stick, "Can I have it?!" Sonic turned his head and was about to yelped. He shook his head and smirked.

"No, if you want it, then you must do a favor." Sonic told her, putting the stick up. Blaze meowed and tried to grab it. Sonic chuckled and went the other way. Blaze jumped high like kitty cat and tried to get it. No luck.

_Huh... It DOES work... _Sonic thought to himself, going to the left. Blaze sharpened her view and jumped high in the air. Sonic laughed. _Aw man.. If there were Catnip for female hedgehogs, I would TOTALLY buy it! _

Blaze growled and tried to get it. Sonic laughed more. "Give it to me!"

"Know!" Amy shouted, getting out of her hiding place and shooting out a sleep needle towards Blaze. The lavender cat gasped as she the needle going to her leg. She went dizzy, ad fell down to the ground, sleepy. The blue hedgehog looked at her.

"Wow, never knew that Catnip was _that _powerful," Sonic told Amy, looking at it, "I should totally buy one for hedgehogs!" Brittney heard him and got out of her hiding spot. She raised an eyebrow and stared at him.

"Excuse me?" Brittney asked, putting her hands on her hips, "I'm offended." Sonic chuckled nervously while Amy tapped her foot and looked at the blue hedgehog.

"So Amy, what's the next part, now?" Shadow asked, looking down at Blaze, "We couldn't leave her here in the ground." Amy looked at her and sighed.

"I'll tell her when she's awake," Amy told him, bending down at the ground and looking at her friend, "About everything." She took out the chip from her pocket.

.:With Sally and Mealani:.

"So Sally, where are we?" Mealani asked, looking around the forest, "You know where your going, right?" Sally nodded at her and looked down at the new perfume she got from yesterday.

"Yeah, were almost there..." Sally responded, putting on some perfume, "Don't worry, Mealani. We'll be there in no time." The hedgehog raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"But this _does _look familiar... What's the place that were going, again?" Mealani asked again, staring at the woods. Sally sighed and turned her head towards her and walking backwards.

"Look, where your going is nice, not messy," She told her, "And uh.. What else..." She placed a hand on her chin and thought about it. She then felt her back on a wall, and stopped. "Were here." Sally told her again. Mealani stared at it.

"Wait, this isn't-"

"Come on in!" Sally yelled happily, showing her the passageway, "Your going to see on of my 'very' true friends!" Mealani gulped and nodded slowly to her. She walked inside and saw the long hallway.

"So uh... What's the place called?" She asked, looking around it and starting to panic. Sally started to 'Eggman's Base', which then made her flinch.

_Damn it.. I start all over again... _She thought to herself _How I have to start all over again to get out of here... _She sighed and turned her head towards Sally, "I'm sorry, but I forgot that I needed to go somewhere." She lied.

Sally tilted her head with confusion, "Why? Eggman will really like you and-"

"Ah, Sally, it's been a long time since I saw you." The doctor said, staring at her and scowling, "And I see that you captured someone." He turned his face to Mealani. She gulped.

"Uh?" Sally asked, turning her head towards her, "No, no, you're mistaken Eggman, that's-"

"One of my experiments." He interrupted her, staring at the brown hedgehog, "You escaped, haven't you? Even if I killed one of your friends?" Mealani gulped and looked down. "That's what I thought." Sally stared at him and then at Mealani.

"Eggman, what do you mean?" Sally asked, looking at him confusingly, "What do you by 'killing'?" Eggman looked at her and sighed. He shouted one of the robots to come and take Mealani away. She sobbed as she felt the robot's arms cling into her arms.

"Sally, you did a good job for the first time," He told her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sally frowned and sticked out her tongue out, "So I'm giving another mission, I want you to go and get... a Chaos Emerald." Sally's jaw fell down.

"Wha..?" She asked, getting really happy, "I'm..?!" He nodded slowly while Sally happily cheered. He rolled his eyes and turned back to walking the other way. Sally kept on cheering and them smiled.

"This is great! Now I can finally-"

"Sally! I need you now!" Rouge shouted into her watch, getting cranky, "There's some big monster in the way and I need your help!" Sally sighed and nodded.

"I'm on my way," She told her, closing the watch and walking towards the exit, "First day on the job and now have to help Rouge.." She mumbled. She walked outside of the secret base and looked down at her GPS.

"But how come I saw Eggman more... Darker?" Sally asked, walking away slowly and following the directions of the GPS, "Weird..."

.:At the Building:.

Blaze opened her eyes slowly and saw Amy first. She blinked her eyes a few times to adjust the light, and then opened her eyes wide. "Amy!" She shouted, staring at her friend, "Where were you?!" Amy chuckled.

"I was here this whole time, silly." Amy told her, smiling happily, "You just passed out when we were going to get the emerald." She lied to her, in reality, she's just pretending that their going to get the Chaos Emerald from back then.

"I was?" She asked, looking around. Indeed, they were at the 'vent' (That was actually a small closet), "Huh, I guess I was." Amy smiled at her and got out something.

"So uh... Before we even got here... I found this on Eggman's Laboratory." Amy told her, pulling out something in her pocket, "I know that were not to go there... But I found this." She gave the chip to Blaze and the camera.

The lavender cat looked at it confusingly and looked up to the pink hedgehog, "How did you-" Amy rolled her eyes and placed the chip in the camera. The lavender cat stared at her when she did that, and looked down at it. She gawked and wanted to say something, but she couldn't.

"My Madonna..." She said slowly, staring at it, "I don't remember this at all!" Amy smirked and took out the folded file in her pocket. She then gave to Blaze, who then grabbed it and paused the video. Blaze looked at it and gasped.

"Were not robots... Were animals!" She shouted happily, hugging Amy, "This is great! Then that means that-"

"Rouge and the others aren't as well!" Amy shouted cheerfully, "Even Sally!" Blaze laughed and hugged her. She then resumed back to the video and smiled.

"If were not robots, then..." Blaze started to say, looking down, "Then that means that... He... He lied to us?" The pink hedgehog nodded slowly as the lavender cat sighed.

"I knew it!" She said, gripping her hands, "This was all a lie! He setted us up to get the Chaos Emeralds for him!" Amy nodded slowly and looked up to her quickly.

"Wait, what?"

"Amy, haven't you ever notices that Eggman wanted us to steal the Chaos Emeralds? I think I remember..." Blaze told her, thinking hard, "He trained us to get stronger, faster, and better that anyone, that's why he captured us." Amy looked at her.

"Um... Sure, if you want to put it that way." Amy told her, smiling nervously, "But, don't you think that Eggman is more... Evil?" The lavender cat nodded.

"Yes. He seems to lie to us every time, if we give him all seven Chaos Emeralds... Then this whole planet will be in danger!" Blaze shouted, "We have to tell Rouge and... Hey, where's Cream? Wasn't she with us?" She looked around. Amy gulped.

"Uh... She went back with Rouge." Amy answered to her, "She uh... Got chickened out." The lavender cat nodded to her and looked suspiciously at the place.

"Hey, this doesn't look anything like a vent..." Blaze told her, touching it, "It feels... Fuzzy..." Amy gulped and sighed. Blaze heard her and turned her head towards her.

"Um Blaze... Were not in the vent," Amy told her, rubbing her arm, "Were actually in a small closet." Blaze raised and eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because... Were not here to get the emerald." Amy explained to her, looking at the chip, "Were actually here for... Helping the enemy." She told her. Blaze looked at her and chuckled.

"Ha, good one, Amy." Blaze told her, smiling at her as well, "For a minute I thought you were..." She looked at her straight in the eye and saw serious Amy was. She gulped. Amy was never serious, only on video games and pranks.

"I'm not joking," Amy told her, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Were actually helping them out. Like it or not, their the ones who helped me with getting you here." Blaze looked at her.

"You mean, they helped us finding the emerald? Even if were bad?" Blaze asked, looking at her surprised, "Wow, I would _never _thought that they would help us." Amy chuckled.

"So uh, wanna get out of here? This is fake, and my knees hurt so..." Amy again, opening the door, "I just wanted to fool you." Blaze rolled her eyes and got out of the small closet after her.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." Blaze told her, getting out of the place and stretching, "So uh... Does this mean that I have to help the good and not be bad?" The pink hedgehog looked at her and smiled.

"I think you want to be good..." Amy told her, whistling, "Brittney! Come here!" The light blue hedgehog chuckled and got out of her hiding spot. She waved as Blaze gawked at her.

"Oh my god... That's... Br-Brittney!" Blaze shouted, going towards her and taking out a notebook, "Sign this for me!" Brittney chuckled and grabbed the notebook.

"Another fan I have, I see." Brittney told her, singing it, "No wonder Amy came towards me. Know you." Blaze nodded frantically. Brittney smiled at her and gave the notebook to her. "Here ya go." Blaze squealed.

"I have Brittney's autograph! She's so awesome! She's so strong! She's so-" Before Blaze could start her rant, she gasped and looked at Amy, "You met her?!" Amy nodded. Blaze squealed, "OMG! My best friend battled with Brittney!"

The baby blue hedgehog chuckled. "Well actually, we just talked." The pink hedgehog nodded. Blaze nodded at her and smiled.

"Your Brittney..." Blaze muttered, staring at her, "And you're a top-secret agent from GUN..." Brittney chuckled nervously.

"Gee, thanks kiddo. Never knew that you're a big fan."

"Your so cool..." Blaze said, gawking at her. Amy rolled her eyes and grabbed Blaze's shirt. Blaze groaned and crossed her arms. The baby blue hedgehog smiled nervously and laughed.

"Well, it's so nice that people appreciate my life." Brittney told her, "Don't you have other friends that like me too?" The lavender cat nodded.

"Yeah! There's Rouge and Cream! Cream likes you the most!" Blaze shouted happily, smiling at her, "And me too!" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Don't get wierded out of her, she's just so happy that her celebrity is here." Amy whispered to her. The light blue hedgehog chuckled and nodded slowly.

"Okay." Brittney said to her, laughing, "So Amy, now that we got Blaze, what's next on our agenda?" Amy placed her hand on her chin and thought.

"Hm.. Let's see... I know! Didn't Silver say that Tails is doing something?" Amy asked, looking over to Sonic, who was next to Brittney, but was hidden. The blue hedgehog got up and nodded.

"Yeah, something about trying to get all Chaos Emeralds before Eggman does..." Sonic told her, thinking about it, "C'mon, I think I know where Tails is." He got out of the place and ran towards a hallway.

"I guess running again." Brittney said, running towards him. Amy sighed and looked over to Blaze, who had her head tilted.

"I'll explain in the way." Amy told her, walking to the hallway, "It's not difficult to explain." The lavender cat nodded and went towards to her.

"So uh... How all of this started?" Blaze asked, staring at her. Amy smirked as they were near the door.

"It started when I didn't come to the portal that I made..." Amy began, smiling at her.

**Whoo! Done with the chapter! :D It's Friday! Thank god! X3 **

**So my fans, the story is near to the ending, so don't cry, I'm thinking of making a sequel. Please review! I would really like some feedback! So anyways, I don't have anything to say right now so... Ciao!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**Good Boys Vs. Bad Girls**

"Sally, it's right there." Rouge said, looking at her radar and pointing at a cliff, "You might get it out of there." Sally stared at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Me?" She asked, pointing to herself, "Won't I get hurt?" Rouge turned her head and stared at her. She then groaned.

"Sally, this is your time to shine, and right now, you want to _ask _will you get hurt?" Rouge asked her, placing her hands on her hips, "Fine, then I'll go get it." She opened her wings, but then Sally stopped her.

"Your right. I'm sorry." Sally said, cracking her knuckles, "I'll go get it for you." Rouge smirked and saw Sally climbing up the cliff.

"Don't get hurt!"

"I know that!"

Rouge chuckled as she saw Sally grabbing the emerald, and sliding down the cliff quickly with the Chaos Emerald in her hand. Once she was down, she wiped herself off and gave the emerald to Rouge. "Here."

Rouge looked at it lovingly and had money signs in her signs. She then started to drool, but then came back to reality when her watch was off.

"Rouge! Do you hear me?" Blaze asked, looking at her in the watch, "I have some important updated to tell you." Rouge looked at her and nodded.

"Me too." Rouge told her, "I just got a Chaos Emerald!" She held the emerald up to the watch happily. Sally crossed her arms.

"That _I _grabbed." She said lowly, facing the other way and pouting. Rouge didn't hear her, but she kept on bragging to Blaze about it.

"So anyways, what do you need, Blaze?" Rouge asked, bringing up another subject and smiling at her, "It's important, right?" Blaze nodded.

"Rouge, I just found out that..." Blaze began, "All of us, Cream, you, Amy, Vanilla, and me, all of us were tricked." Rouge blinked a few times.

"Excuse me?" She asked, sounding a bit took a long sigh and facepalmed softly.

"Rouge, just see this." She told her, closing her watch and showing her a video. The white bat's eyes widen as she saw it.

"That's... M-Me..." She whispered, looking on how pretty the young Rouge was and she placed her hands on her hips and was scolding at Knuckles. "But how?" Blaze went up to the screen again and stared at her.

"Now do you believe me?" The lavender cat asked to her, "Eggman had deleted all of our memory and placed it in a chip." She placed hers up, "Each one of them have different Point of Views, like what you saw right now, that was my Pont of View." Rouge gasped.

"So that means... All of us aren't robots?!" Rouge exclaimed happily, "Eek! I KNEW it!" Blaze chuckled nervously.

"Rouge, this is serious!" Blaze shouted at her, "Of course we aren't robots! Were animals!" She started to squeal. Amy stared at her and chuckled.

"What Blaze wants to say is that you guys have to stop working with Eggman." Amy grabbed Blaze's watch, and telling the white bat about it, "That's what she means." Rouge's jaw dropped.

"Amy! Is that you?" She asked, staring at her. The pink hedgehog nodded. "I thought you were dead!"

"Don't we all?" Sally asked to herself, rolling her eyes and still having her arms crossed, "Humph... Last time I'll work with Rouge..."

"I can't believe it's you! I missed you!" Rouge shouted, staring at her friend, "Cream missed you like heck! Even Vanilla!" Sally looked at her while she was talking to the pink hedgehog.

_She ignored me... _Sally thought, staring at her with a disapproval face, _With Amy... How rude! _She scowled, and turned her head away from her again.

"Say, where were you?" Rouge asked, sitting down on a log and still holding the emerald, "It's been like what? Two or three days since you were gone?" Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"I was at the building where Mama Espio captured me." Amy answered, hearing Blaze and a few other people chuckling. Rouge looked at her and chuckled as well.

"Mama who?" Rouge asked, laughing, "Is that a female?" The pink hedgehog chuckled nervously.

"Um... Not exactly..." Amy told her, looking the other way, "It's just a pet name, but people take it seriously if Espio is a girl or a boy..." Sonic facepalmed while Shadow smirked. The white bat nodded.

"Oh I see." She said, looking at her confusingly, "So... It's a guy?" Amy stared at her and fell off balanced. Blaze fell off balanced as well, along with Brittney.

"You got to be kidding me..." Amy muttered, facepalming, "Yes, it's a guy." The white bat nodded and chuckled.

"Hey, I didn't say anything wrong, I just didn't know if it were a guy since you said 'Mama' and then 'Espio'" Rouge explained to her, "These days no one tells me anything!"

"No duh..." Sally muttered, looking around the forest and trying to see if she could find another emerald. Rouge didn't hear her, so she was still looking at her watch.

"Okay, now that you now everything tat's happening..." Blaze said, getting in the screen. She was about to say something else, but then Amy got in the way and told her the plan.

"You must tell Vanilla and Cream." Amy told her, "Once you give Eggman the emerald, you can-"

"Hold up, how did you know I was carrying an emerald?" Rouge asked, holding up the Chaos Emerald, "I never said anything about it!" Amy smirked.

"I'm a witch." She whispered mischievously, "And I can tell that you were about to tell us after the plan." Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Yeah right, I was about to put the emerald away, so... Ha!" Rouge lied. She knew that she was going tell them, but Amy just _had _to say that she was a witch. Rouge shivered.

_Damn her and her stupidness... _Rouge thought, putting the emerald in her bag, _She's a smartass... _Amy smirked as she laughed.

"Gee Amy, you're so smart." Blaze said, rolling her eyes and seeing that now, Rouge had a blank face.

"Are you going to tell me the plan or not?" Rouge asked, sighing, "Sally here is getting a feisty right now." She turned her watch towards Sally so that her friends could watch. The chipmunk was walking back and forth, and was ranting to herself.

"Where to find a Chaos Emerald..." She began to say, "Mwahaha!" Rouge blinked a few times. As both animals looked at her, they both started to laugh.

"Ha! Comedy gold!" Amy exclaimed happily, wiping a fake tear away, "Not." She now had her face with a frown. Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Okay, so plan is that we have to tell everyone we know since we were small that have their memory erased." Amy told her, "So that means..." There was lightning out of nowhere and thunder came out, "We have to tell..." Another loud thunder, "Sally."

"Oh no! Not that!" Rouge exclaimed, getting dramatic, "She's the worsed!" The lavender cat looked at both Amy - where she was next to her - and Rouge - who was in her watch - with a crazy look.

"You guys are mean to her!" Blaze shouted at them, "Rouge, you should've said, 'She's so mean and she gets so dramatic at stuff that we don't do!'" The white bat laughed.

"Is 'worsed' even a word?" Brittney asked, looking at both Sonic and Shadow. The blue and black hedgehogs shrugged their shoulders, who both were playing cards in a table.

"Got any fives?" Sonic asked, looking up towards him.

"Go fish." Shadow said, seeing Sonic grabbing another card from the pile. Brittney fell off balanced and chuckled nervously.

"Huh, so that's how men entertain themselves." Brittney said, getting up and rubbing her arm, "That's good to know."

"Okay, so that's it?" Rouge asked, looking at Amy, "But don't you think that if I tell Sally, she's going to treat us bad?" Amy facepalmed.

"Naw, she's going to give cupcakes and unicorns when she founds out she's a princess," Amy told the white bat, using her sarcasm voice, "Of course she is!" Rouge sighed.

"I guess your right, because she does act like one." Rouge told them, looking at Sally, who was now filing her nails, "She's so... So.." Blaze nodded.

"We know. She's a total..." Blaze tried to say, "A total... A total..." The pink hedgehog rolled her eyes.

"She's a total bitch!" Amy shouted at her. The light blue hedgehog turned her head towards Amy, "Jeez, is it that hard to say that?"

"Yes." The animals said at the same time. Amy groaned and back away from Blaze's watch. Brittney watched as Amy crossed her arms but kept on hearing Blaze's and Rouge's conversation.

"So I'm going to tell her then?" Rouge asked, looking at Blaze in the screen. The lavender cat nodded as she saw the white bat groaning.

"Fine, but can I tell her that she's not a princess so that she doesn't treat us well?" She asked again. Blaze facepalmed and stared at her. She sighed. "Fine." She closed her watch, and looked up to Sally, who was looking up from the sky.

"You know what? I think that the color shade, red, suits me." Sally said, holding up some raspberries that are in her hand, "They make my lips turn red!" Rouge stared at her.

_Is she really a princess? _Rouge asked, facepalming. She then nodded. "Yeah, back then, Indians used berries as make-up and food, you know." Sally gasped.

"Really?! Wow, their smart!" Sally exclaimed, eating more raspberries. Rouge facepalmed again, and groaned. She then looked down to her feet and gulped.

"Um Sally... I have something to tell you..." Rouge began, "That... All of us aren't actually-" Sally raised her hand, which did not have the berries.

"Listen, Rouge. If your going to say that all of us are actually robots and that we were brainwashed, then I don't want to listen." Sally said, picking up some blue berries, "I don't want to hear your nonsense." The white bat rolled her eyes.

"Really? You think were that?" Rouge said, crossing her arms, "Well actually, I was going to say something else like... Your from a wealthy family... You're famous back then... And..." The chipmunk stared at her.

"What are you trying to say?" Sally asked, getting a bit confused from what Rouge is trying to say. The white bat smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, Sally, all I was going to say is..." Rouge paused for a moment and placed a finger at her chest, "That you're not a stubborn, selfish, little girl-" Sally frowned.

"I don't like where this is going." Sally said, frowning at her. Rouge chuckled and shushed her. She then began again on her small speech.

"No, after all of these years, almost a decade, all of us thought that your just one of us, but more mean, ignorant, and of course, a drama queen." Rouge said. Sally crossed her arms, making the berries fall out of her hands.

"I am NOT a drama queen!" Sally shouted at her, turning her while body at another direction, "You know what? Fine don't tell me, I'll-"

"And for all those times she was bossy, she's actually a..." Rouge told her, smiling deviously, "Princess that doesn't know how or who did this to her, to forget her identity."

.:With Amy and Blaze:.

"Okay, Eggman thinks that I'm here and getting the Chaos Emerald," Blaze said, holding up a GPS with a red dot in it, "And he also thinks that I've got it already, and that right now, he'll be getting it." The pink hedgehog nodded to her, and looked over to Sonic.

"Hey Sonic, didn't Tails say that he was going to build something?" Amy asked, looking at him curiously. The blue hedgehog nodded, but stopped mid-way.

"Wait, how did you know that he was building a machine?" Sonic asked, staring at her with confusion, "I never told you! Neither did Silver!" Amy raised up her hands, and made ghost noises.

"Oooh, I'm a witch..." She hissed, getting closer to him. The blue hedgehog crossed his arms, and stared at her with disbelief.

"Yeah right. There is no such thing." The blue hedgehog told her, "Just because you get everything right, doesn't mean that-"

"You have a crush on me and you stalk me the last few days." Amy told him, "Which, in my words, that I already know you, _Sonic-kun_." Sonic blushed at the nickname, and turned his head while Amy was smirking at him.

"Yeah? Well..." He tried to say a comeback, "You... Um..." The pink hedgehog smirked and crossed her arms for victory.

"One point for me..." She said happily, walking away and going over to Blaze to see if she got new updated with Rouge.

The blue hedgehog stared at her and sighed. _Jeez... What a smart mouth... _He thought to himself, _I wonder how Eggman needs to live up with that... _He looked at her again, while Brittney came up behind and scared him by accident.

"Do you know anything about Dr. Robotnik, Sonic?" Brittney asked, getting close to him and smiling. Sonic flinched and turned his head slowly towards her. He then blushed and backed away quickly.

"Uh... N-No..." He managed to say, looking away and still blushing, "The only thing I know about him is that he can turn anyone into a robot as he pleases." The light blue hedgehog nodded and smiled at him.

"I see..." She said, smiling at him and looking at him, "So I guess that Amy's plan did work, huh?" She chuckled, "I never thought that she would be that smart, she seems so..." Sonic looked up and laughed.

"Yeah..." He said, laughing, "She's something, that's for sure." Brittney smiled at him and laughed as well. They both smiled at each other, and started to talk more.

"Shadow, you seem so quiet..." Amy said, turning her head towards the black hedgehog, and walking up towards him, "How come? Just a few minutes ago, you were just playing Old Maid with Sonic, and now..." Shadow raised up an eyebrow, and rolled his eyes.

"We were playing Go Fish." He told her, "And... I don't know... For some reason... I feel that this will be the end of this." Amy stared at him.

"Wha-"

"Like, after Eggman is defeated, everything will change." He explained to her, "Don't you think that this will be... The end?" The pink hedgehog thought about it and crossed her arms.

"Hm..." Amy thought, "Nope!" She smiled at him. The black hedgehog blinked a few times.

"Huh?"

"Even if this adventure ends, there are more other adventures that other people can do." Amy told him, smiling kindly and placing her hands behind her back, "You just have to find it." Shadow stared at her.

"That sounds so much like Shakespeare..." He muttered, amused on how poetic Amy was, "Is that a phrase from him?" Amy shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea, I just thought about it and it sounded cool." Amy told him, thinking about it while Shadow facepalmed and sighed.

_To good to be true... _He thought, sighing. Amy looked at him while she just tuned in a random song.

**R&R Please, don't have anything to say :P**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**Good Boys Vs. Bad Girls**

"And... Done!" Tails shouted, holding up the screwdriver and wiping sweat out of his face, "Finally! For over three hours, I'm finally finished!" The object that he did was a small compact, which is designed to make all the Chaos Emeralds come towards it like a magnet. He sighed in relief, and held it up.

"With this, no one can get the emeralds now!" He exclaimed, being happy and letting go of the screwdriver. He held it up and soon a choir started to sing 'Hallelujah' Tails placed it down, and heard the front door slaming.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted, opening the door, with went a bit to hard on it. Tails flinched, which then the small compact fell to the ground, splashing to pieces. Tails looked down at it, and started to shake his hands.

"My hard work..." He said, looking down at it, "All of that precious time I had..." Sonic rolled his eyes, and crossed his arms.

"Great, whatever." Sonic said, "So anyways, Amy and her friends are going somewhere and I'm going with 'em." The two tailed fox didn't hear him. Sonic raised an eyebrow.

"You okay?" He asked, leaning against the wall, "You seem a bit-"

"I was done... And now... I have to start all over again..." Tails muttered, looking at the broken compact, "I have to..." He started to sob, "All that hard work!" Sonic sighed, and closed the door.

"He said okay," Sonic said, heading over to Amy, Blaze, and Brittney, "Though why I have to go?!" Amy looked at him and scoffed.

"Please, so that my friends can understand that you're not evil and that I'm friends with you." Amy told him, shrugging her shoulders, "So don't make any excuses that you don't want to go, got it?" Sonic muttered, and crossed his arms.

"Rouge and Sally are on their way to Eggman's lair." Blaze said, looking down at her watch, "So we precisely got about twenty minutes to get there or so." Brittney stared at her.

"How do you know?" Brittney asked, "You just look at the watch of yours and you know how much time we have left. How do you do it?" Blaze smirked.

"Well, since I was trained to be a killer machine and be good with technology," Blaze continued, "Then I know how much time." She raised her watch, "I made this, you know." Brittney looked at it, and whistled.

"Not bad," She said, "Though it would be good if you made some for GUN." The lavender cat chuckled, and scratched the back of her head.

"Nah, this is just a small contraption I made," She said, "It's not like, it's going to help us in the future while robots are terrorizing us." Brittney stared at her again and blinked.

"How do you know half the words your saying?" She asked. Blaze shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, I just do." The lavender cat answered, looking at the sky blankly, "And I have no idea."

.:With Rouge and Sally:.

"What a son of a beeswax!" Sally shouted, marching down the forest, holding a stick in her hand, "First, he took away my memory, second, he made me the dumb one, and third, he-he..."

Rouge stared at her, holding the Chaos Emerald in her hand, and rolling her eyes. She sighed, and placed the Chaos Emerald in her bag. "He's... He's... Such a..." Sally began.

"A total wiener that lied to us?" Rouge asked, crossing her arms. Sally stopped walking, and turned her head towards the white bat.

"Yeah!" Sally shouted, looking at her, "How did you know that I wanted to say that?" The white bat shrugged her shoulders and began walking towards Eggman's lair.

"I just do." She answered, "But once we get there, Eggy here will get a pound of his life that he'll go straight back to his mamma's-"

"Whoa, Rouge!" Sally stopped her, "We have kids reading this!" Rouge raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. She then shook her head and felt that they were near Eggman's place.

"Okay, Sally," Rouge began, "Were going to wait for Amy and Blaze to come, then we all go together to find Cream and Vanilla, and then all of us are going to get-"

"That's _Princess _Sally for you, Rouge." The chipmunk said, crossing her arms and raspberrying at her. Rouge groaned and facepalmed. She then started to say the sentence.

"Fine, _Princess _Sally." Rouge said, glaring at her with her death glare. Sally gave her a thumbs-up, which then Rouge started to have a blank expression on her face. "We have to beat the crap out of Eggman."

"Totally," Sally said, crossing her arms, "For once, I feel that I want to punch him in the-"

"Whoa, Princess!" Rouge warned, "We have children here that are reading this." Sally raised an eyebrow and looked over to the screen.

"Let's just go." Rouge said, walking forward and seeing that their near the cave. She then turned her head, where Sally was walking and stretching. She yawned and stopped walking as she saw Rouge looking at the cave.

"How come were not going in?"

"Because, we have to wait Amy and Blaze."

"But happens if they don't come in time?" Sally asked again, crossing her arms, "Eggman is waiting for all seven Chaos Emeralds to come and be in his hands." The white bat gritted her teeth.

"If only someone strong enough like us to get him..." Rouge muttered, "Remember, he has Alex in there and we can't even defeat her! She's a frekin robot!" Sally stared at her and chuckled.

"Well, I think that they would make an acception to me," Sally said, "Since I am, after all, a princess." The white bat facepalmed.

"You're getting cockier and cockier by the minute..." Rouge muttered, placing her back on the wall and shaking her head, "But then again... You're actually being smart for a change..." Sally smirked.

"Why thank you," Sally said, pointing to her chest, "That makes me feel a lot better." Rouge sighed.

"Please hurry, guys..." Rouge muttered again, "I can't stand her..."

.:With Amy:.

"Dammit, Sonic!" Amy cursed, riding on her motorcycle, "He left us! He bailed on us! He-He... He screwed it!" Brittney, who was right behind, holding her shoulders, and wearing a cap, was ducking at every tree they went.

"Amy, don't you think your going a bit too fast?" Blaze asked, looking at her direction and seeing that the light blue hedgehog was about to scream, "You don't want your idol to get hurt, do you?" Amy ignored her.

"Please," Amy said, going faster, "Sonic is so... So..." She started to scream, "Is a big fata-"

"Amy!" Brittney and Blaze warned.

"We have immature people reading this!" Blaze shouted, while Brittney nodded. Amy stared at them and blinked.

"What the heck are you talking about?" She asked.

"Well, first off, were here!" Blaze exclaimed, finding Rouge and Sally. Amy looked up and started to slow down the vehicle. Brittney untighetned her grip, and started to shudder.

"My god..." She said, getting off the motorcycle and sitting down the floor, "I am so glad that were still alive." She hugged the ground. Blaze looked down at her, while Amy was taking off her motorcycle gloves and putting on her regular ones.

"Do you think she'll be fine?" The lavender cat asked, looking over to the friend. The pink hedgehog shrugged her shoulder.

"Hey you," Amy said, kneeling down to the light blue hedgehog, "You okay?" Brittney got up and looked over to her motorcycle. She then backed away from it and had her right eye twitch.

"I will never go there again..." She told to Amy, looking at the motorcycle. Before she could saw even say another thing, but then she heard a scream. She turned her head, which then Rouge gawked at her.

"You have Brittney with you?!" Rouge exclaimed, going over to them and staring at Brittney, "Can I have your autograph?!" She took out her notebook, which had a purple pen in it. Brittney chuckled nervously, and signed it.

"Here you go." She said, handing her the notebook. Rouge squealed, which then made her faint of amusement. Brittney looked down at her, but then Amy said to her: "She'll be fine. She's like that." The light blue hedgehog looked up, and nodded slowly.

"So, are we gonna go to the lair or what?" Sally asked, having her hands on her hips and taping her foot, "I wasn't using my precious time to play some bingo, you know." Brittney chuckled.

"Huh, so, you're a fan too?" Brittney asked, crossing her arms and going over to her, "Okay. Where's your notebook?" Sally stared at her.

"Lady, what are you talking about?" Sally asked, rubbing her arm, "I don't know who the heck you are and you're telling me to get my notebook?" Brittney fell off-balance.

"Don't bother her, she's the dumb one." Amy whispered to her, helping her get up. The light blue hedgehog looked up at her and blinked.

"I thought that the rabbit was that dumb one..." Brittney whispered to her. The pink hedgehog shook her head.

"No, apparently she's the second smartest," Amy told her, shrugging her shoulders, "Blaze is the first." Blaze smiled, and waved at Brittney as she turned her head towards her.

"Okay..." She said, having her left eye twitch, "This is just wierd..."

"Look, Cream's coming!" Sally exclaimed, looking at the cave, which had a small red dot on the side, "I know because she's the only one that goes out!" They all stared at her.

"What happened to her?" Amy asked, "Is she saying something... Smart?" Rouge nodded.

"Yup, apparently she gets smart, and more cocky." The white bat said, crossing her arms, "The nerve of her." The pink hedgehog chuckled nervously.

"Quick, here she comes!" Sally hissed, hiding quickly. They all did the same, and heard faint steps when the cream-colored rabbit is going up.

Cream was by herself, and looked around the cave as she went to the surface. It was empty as she got outside. She looked around and crossed her arms, "Wierd... I thought I heard some-"

"Baby Cream!" Amy shouted, hugging her small little step-sister. Cream yelped from the sudden surprise and hugged her back.

"A-Amy?! Is that you?!" Cream asked, letting go and looking at her, "Oh my god! Your alive!" The pink hedgehog laughed, "And you were gone for... Two days!" Amy smiled at her.

"Be lucky it was two days," Amy told her, patting her head, "I was stuck with men in that time." Cream gasped.

"Really?" She asked, "How was it?" Amy sniffed fakely, and took out a handkerchief. She then wiped her fake tears and looked up at her.

"Well..." She sniffed, "It was horrible! They made me do naughty stuff!" Cream blinked and stared ta her wide-eyed. Blaze then came out with Rouge as they both held Cream's ears.

"Whoa!" Blaze shouted, "She's only six!" Amy chuckled, and got up.

"I don't... Get it..." Cream said slowly, blinking a few times, "Naughty stuff?" Rouge then started o explain.

"It means that you're having a lot fun!" Rouge explained. Cream blinked a few times and stared at the white bat.

"Nice save," Sally said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms. Rouge growled at her.

"What she means is that they play..." Blaze thought of a good game, "Um... Candy Land..?" The cream-colored rabbit turned her head towards her and blinked.

"As in... I'm doing naughty stuff to Bokkun?" Cream asked, staring at her. The lavender cat blushed and shook her head.

"Not like that!" She exclaimed, "You know what? Forget it!"

"But I wanna now what 'naughty' means!" Cream exclaimed, as she felt both Blaze and Rouge placing their arms around hers, making her be in thin-air, "Does it mean to play?! Does it mean to use toys?!"

"Naughty toys if you know what I mean," Amy told her, having a sly smile on her face and staring at her. Cream turned her head towards her, and blinked.

"What is it?!" She asked loudly.

"When your older!" The lavender cat and white bat hissed at her. Cream sighed and drooped her ears. Sally crossed her arms and went in to the cave. Brittney blinked as she was next to Amy as they walked.

"That was... Disturbing..." Brittney said, having her eye twitching, "How are you-"

"I'm usually like this." Amy told her, shrugging off her shoulders and walking forward. Brittney blinked and went over to her.

"How come?"

"I just do."

As they all went down to the stairs, Cream was walking by herself and had her arms crossed. Blaze looked down at her. "Don't worry, we'll tell you when your eleven." Cream looked up.

"My birthday?" She asked. The lavender cat nodded. "Deal then." She shook hands with her friend, and walked the whole way happily.

"Okay, were in," Brittney asked, "But I can't be here." Amy looked over to her.

"Don't worry," Amy said, looking at her friends, and Sally, "I have just the thing." The light blue hedgehog blinked.

"What?" She asked to her. Amy smirked.

"You'll see." Amy told her. Brittney blinked.

"What? Tell me!"

"Just wait."

**Yes! I'm still on it! xD I'm sorry it takes so long to update my stories, it's just that I have so much homework and school clubs and... And... I want my free time! **

**Ya like that chapter? XD Of course you did, I know you did. As you may all know, the story is near its ending so I'll be working on it more I guess :P So don't be mad, get glad! **

**R&R please! I would like some reviews! Thank you!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**Good Boys Vs. Bad Girls**

"Tails, I'm still sorry about the whole 'device' fiasco. I didn't knew that it meant a lot to you."

"It's okay Sonic," Tails sighed, "I just have to make another one." He grabbed the broken compact, and began to do his work. He then looked down at it, and had an idea.

"Hey Sonic," Tails told him, "Can you give me that screwdriver?" Sonic looked at him, and nodded. He grabbed the utensil, and gave it back to Tails. The two tailed fox started to do his work.

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see," Tails told him, grabbing a small needle and taking out the smallest chip in there, "I think that it will do the work to help us." Sonic, not knowing what Tails meant, tilted his head and looked at him.

"And that is..?" Sonic asked, looking at the device. Tails smirked and placed in a small bomb that was about the width of your pinky and the length of a pebble.

"A bomb that can explode a building." Tails told him, smiling at him with relief, "This is the best thing that can happen. But I have to do it right."

.:With The Girls:.

"Ah, Amy, it's been time, hasn't it since I last saw you?" Eggman asked, looking at the pink hedgehog, "I see that you've gotten stronger in the last two days." Amy, who had a hand on her hip, looked at him as Eggman saw that two of his robots smashed together in the wall.

"Yeah well, I've worked out." Amy told him, looking at her nail and sighing, "Though you know, I just wanted to say 'Hi' and you know, have to get the Chaos Emeralds to rule the world." Eggman smirked.

"Well, young lady, how about going out right now?" He asked to her, "You have time, and of course, you can go with Cream, she has nothing else to do." The pink hedgehog looked over to him, and smirked back.

"Well actually Eggman, I only got one question to ask you," Amy told him, going next to him and crossing her arms, "And a very important one too." Eggman raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then, what is it?" He asked, looking at the pink hedgehog, "What's the question you want to ask?" Amy crossed her arms, and took a long breath.

She started to begin her question, "Did you..." She said slowly, staring at him, "Delete all of..." She began again, "Our Facebook photos?!" Eggman stared at her, and blinked.

"Excuse me?"

"My photo, the one that I was wearing in the red bikini, was deleted!" Amy exclaimed, placing her hands on the table, "I likes it, and other people did as well!" Eggman stared at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He told her, looking away, "I only deleted Rouge's and Blaze's. I would _never _delete yours! Either Cream's!" Amy smirked, and backed away.

"This is part of the plan!" Rouge hissed, being behind a tree, and griping her hands, "But now that I think about it, that one picture that I posted three days ago was gone!" Blaze nodded and stared at the door.

"And that picture I had where I was dressed as my favorite idol!" She exclaimed, glaring at the door, "Oh man, Eggy will have the pain of his life that he would regret deleting our photos!" Cream stared at them.

"I have a Facebook?" She asked to herself, looking down at her phone and going to the internet, "I do!" She exclaimed happily. Both animals rolled their eyes, and began to hear more of the conversation.

"Also, I want to ask you another one," Amy told him, "Since I was here about six years, what ever happened to my parents when you found me?" He blinked, and started to give her the answer.

He started to think when speaking, "Well, um... Your parents died... At a car crash... And uh, I found you there, crying as your parents were in the fire?" She stared at him. _He's lying... _Amy thought, crossing her arms.

"How about Rouge's, Blaze's and Sally's parents?" Amy asked, "I'm actually curious how their parents passed away or leaving." Eggman gulped, and started to stutter.

"Well um, you see, R-Rouge's died from a fire in a building, Blaze's w-was from... Um..."

Amy smirked. _Got him _She thought. "How come stuttering, Eggman?" She asked, "I thought that you know everything from us," She walked around him in circles, "I thought you knew our parents, our secrets,"

She then placed her hands on the desk again, "And our past lives." He stared at her, and growled.

"What are you trying to say?" He asked to her, "I know everything about you!" The pink hedgehog backed away, and crossed her arms. She 'Humph' and looked at him.

"I'm saying is..." She told him, "That I know about my earlier life that I forgot that you stored it." Eggman looked at her wide-eyed, and gasped.

"How do you know?!" He asked to her, screaming and getting up from his chair, "I never told anyone about it!" Amy, placing her hands on her hips, smirked and snapped her fingers with cue.

"Your right," She said, hearing the door open as Rouge, Blaze, Sally, and Cream going inside and getting behind Amy, "You didn't. I did." He glared at her.

"Alex! Get them!" He shouted, pointing at the five animals, "I need help!" The robot, nodded, and looked over to them. Rouge, staring at her, backed away.

"You don't want to do this, Alex..." Rouge told her, stepping up, "You can be in our side and fight with us." The robotic leopard, sighed and took out her hand. Rouge then saw that she was about to throw a laser at them.

"I'm sorry, but I'm robotizied to kill and destroy living things that my master tells me." Alex told her, throwing away a deadly red laser, and closing her eyes afterwards. The girls dodged, but the laser hitted the wall.

Rouge looked up, and gasped. "Y-Your not like this..." She said, getting up from the floor, "Please Alex... We need you..." Alex shook her head.

"As Eggman needs me," She said, throwing another laser at Rouge. The white bat gasped, and closed her eyes tight and feel the sting around her. That's when a loud scream was heard, but it wasn't from Rouge. She opened her eyes, and gasped as she saw who protected her from the deadly laser.

Mealani, looking up as she heard a faint scream from above, looked at the ceiling and got up. Even though she was in chains, she tried to get free, but the chains were too strong. She cursed, and looked up.

"They need me..." She muttered, turning her head towards two other animals, who both her peacefully sleeping in the ground. She went over to them, and sat next to them. "But..." She groaned, and placed her knees close to her chest, and sighed, "I... Can't..."

She looked down at her two friends, "May... Zoyd..." She whispered, looking at them, "If it weren't for me, then we would be at GUN right now, laughing and talking to each other's company." She sighed, and placed her back to the wall.

_I wish that things were still the same... _She thought, looking at her sleeping friends, _Then I could still be at GUN, then being here, kidnapped by robots... _She closed her eyes, and felt pain in her right arm.

_And those robots... Their grip is so hard... _She thought, rubbing her arm and sighing, _I need to get out of here... _With that, she went to a small slumber, next to her friends.

Blaze, who turned her head after the scream, gasped in horror as she ran towards Rouge. The white bat held the person tight, and looked down at the bleeding shoulder.

"A-Amy..?" Blaze asked, looking down at her friend, "What happened?" The pink hedgehog, got up and started to rub her shoulder. She felt a sharp pain, and started to growl. She got up slowly, with her good arm protecting the other, and looked at Alex.

"Not bad for a fighter," Amy told her, turning a bit pale as the blood gushed over to her right arm. She felt the blood over flowing to her good arm, and started to flinch. She groaned in pain, and looked over to the leopard again, "Or should I say, robot?"

Alex, putting her laser hand down, stared at her. "This is my duty," The leopard told her, "If you don't surrender now, then I'll just kill you in front of your best friend's eyes." She took out her hand again, and started to charge it up.

Amy, looking at her gun laser, just stood there and waited until the laser hitted her. But that was before Brittney ran towards her, and pushed her off the way. Alex shooted, but the laser went to a wall.

Brittney looking down at Amy, with fiercing eyes, "Amy!" She shouted, helping her get up, "This wasn't part of the plan! You can't be here anymore!" Amy tried to explain, but her shoulder just got worse with the pain in it. She flinched.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let Rouge get hurt," Amy told the light blue hedgehog, "Since I'm leader, I have to take care of all my fellow friends, and take the damage instead of them." Sally rolled her eyes.

"Then how about me?" She asked, pointing to herself.

"Take care of all my favorite fellow friends," Amy said again, including the word 'Favorite' Sally gasped, turned her head, and crossed her arms.

"Meanie!" She shouted, throwing a raspberry at her, "And to think, inviting you to my one year anniversary of being a princess!" Amy stared at her, and rolled her eyes.

Amy stumbled to get up again, but this time, pushed off Brittney and looking down at the floor. "It's okay... I can handle this..." Brittney blinked, and nodded slowly. Amy started to feel dark, and walked up to Alex.

"Your not that bad, are you?" She asked, looking up to her and grabbing her shoulder, "Heh, then let me ask you this, whatever happened to the Alex that my friends know when I was gone?" Alex gasped, while Rouge blinked with Blaze.

"Wait, how did you-" Blaze asked, but got interrupted by the pink hedgehog.

"Cream told me, when we were backed away from you guys," Amy explained, turning her head mid-way towards them, "She said that she was sweet, kind, a bit witty, and well, strong to be beat anyone." Cream nodded.

"It's true," Cream told them, looking down, "I'm sorry if I did the wrong thing, I was just trying to help Amy when she meets her," She started to look up at Alex, "And well, Alex, whatever happened to you?" Alex stopped moving.

"W-What do you mean?" Alex asked, "I'm still the same person, just because I changed my motherboard doesn't mean that I'm not the same person." Cream shook her head.

"Alex, you're a true friend," Cream told her, stepping up towards her, "I remembered when you first met me, before I even knew that Robotnik taking about all of my friends' memory." Rouge rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, that was yesterday." She said, crossing her arms and looking at her nails, "But still, you were nice to us, even if you didn't knew about Sally." The chipmunk looked at the robot.

"Huh, now that I think about it, I never saw you around these places," She said, "Who are you and where do you come from?!" She demanded, "I want full details, now!" Amy chuckled nervously.

"I can see that Sally changed a bit since outside," Amy told her friends, laughing but stopped as she the sharp pain come again. "Ouch..." Sally smirked at the pink hedgehog.

"That's what you get from insulting the princess!" Sally shouted, pointing at her, "Phew, that felt good." She chuckled, "Now I see why you liked do that a lot now, Amy." The pink hedgehog rolled her eyes.

"Anyways," Cream said, going up to the leopard, "Alex, please be in our side," She pleaded, using her cute rabbit eyes, "We need you. Even if Robotnik used up your old parts of a leopard, and put in robotic ones, we still need you."

Alex blinked, and started to sigh, "Well, can't argue with that," She chuckled, "But now that I remember, Eggman _did _operated me to forget my data from before _and _using me as a killing machine," She turned her body towards the doctor.

"Let's get him," She smirked, crossing her arms and walking towards Eggman. The doctor gulped, and backed away as all the girls, except for Amy, and were going to him. "Now, now, ladies... You wouldn't want to hurt me..." He insisted, "I helped you, remember? You were all going to die if-"

"We saw the damn videos, Eggman!" Rouge shouted, "You can't lie to us anymore! We know your secret now!" The girls nodded. The doctor gulped.

"Then how about..." He said, pulling on a switch and robots walking towards them, "This?!" He laughed manically, and stepped in to his flying machine, "I'll see you at the other side, ladies!" He cackled, flying away.

"Shit!" Blaze shouted, looking at him go, and pounding on a robot, "There's too many!" Brittney and Cream, both helped Amy get away from the robots. Cream then looked up, and saw an air vent. She gasped in joy, and flew up.

Brittney looked up to see her fly. "What are you doing, kid?!" She asked, looking at her breaking the barrier, "How will that help us?!" Cream went down again, and looked over to Rouge, who was doing her special attack.

"Rouge!" Cream shouted, looking down at the white bat. Rouge looked up, and saw that Cream was pointing towards Amy. "I need help!" Rouge nodded, and flew toward Amy, she then turned to Cream.

The cream-colored rabbit pointed towards the air vent. "There!" She exclaimed, helping Rouge putting Amy up. The pink hedgehog hissed as she felt her whole body being up to the big space in the air vent. She grabbed her shoulder, and saw that Cream came into the vent, and gasped for air.

"Oh my goodness!" She exclaimed, placing her back against the wall, "This is so much work!" Amy nodded, and looked down at her friends. Rouge began hitting the robots, along with Brittney and Blaze, and well, Sally (Even though she's just running away from them), also Alex, who's helping them.

Amy looked down, and sighed, "This is all my fault," She whimpered, "If only I were to grab him..." The cream-colored rabbit stared at her, and felt her pain. She placed a hand on her shoulder, when the pink hedgehog looked up towards her.

Cream smiled, "Don't worry, this is not the end yet," She told Amy, "And besides, we all know that the good guys always win a battle." Amy sniffed, and smiled at her.

"Yeah," Amy said, smiling, "This is still not the end yet! We might have a chance to defeat Eggman after all!" The cream-colored rabbit smiled, and giggled.

"After all of this is over, then we beat Robotnik to the ground, got that?" Cream asked, winking at her. The pink hedgehog nodded.

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, "Even though were at a bad scene, we'll still win!" Cream smiled, and laughed.

"Yup!"

"This, we _must _win this time!" Amy exclaimed, smiling at her friend. Cream nodded.

"Hey, since you guys are laughing and smiling at each other, mind helping us out?!" Rouge asked, kicking a robot as she flew up to them, "We can't take much longer!" Cream nodded, and looked over to Amy.

"I'll be right back," Cream told her, smiling, "Don't worry, we'll be back." Amy nodded as the cream-colored rabbit jumped down the vent, and began fighting the few robots left. Amy took a long sigh.

"I hope so..." She whispered, hearing the grunts and kicking from her friends, defeating the robots.

**Phew! Done with this chapter! ^^ So anyways, it took me about TWO whole days to do this! Two days! Usually it's about four days, but I did this a lot quicker than before!**

**Thank for those who have read, review please, and I'll see you at the next chapter! Cioa!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**Good Boys Vs. Bad Girls**

Rouge, Blaze, Cream, and even Brittney, all panted as they sat down at the ground, gasping for air. Alex, blowing on her gun, looked over to them and then Amy, who was still at the air vent.

"Great, my friends are all wiped out because of just robots," Amy told Alex laughing, "Hey, maybe being up here isn't so bad after all!" Alex chuckled. Amy grabbed her shoulder, and smiled at her.

"Though I guess I need help to get down from here." She chuckled, "Can you help me, Alex." The leopard nodded. She used her rockets from her feet, and flew up towards her.

She placed the pink hedgehog in the ground, and smiled at her. "Thanks," Amy told the leopard, still holding her shoulder, "Man, it still hurts," She sniffed. Alex blushed, and chuckled nervously.

She grabbed a first-aid kit from her back, and begin to restore her shoulder, "I am deepfully sorry," She told Amy, "It wasn't my intention to shoot you like that." Amy smiled at her, but flinched as she felt the cotton in her injured arm.

"It's actually, okay..." Amy told her, "I never thought that I would be shooted, and well, it's true, I hadn't." Alex smiled at her, and placed the a big bandage around her arm.

She helped the pink hedgehog get up. Amy smiled at her, and looked down at her friends. They all started to pant, and Cream was the first one to get up. "My mom... We have to tell her..." Rouge nodded.

"Yeah, Eggman must've went to her," Rouge said, getting up, we must get her before he brainwashes her more!" Alex nodded, and looked down at the broken robots. Amy kicked on one.

"Let's go then," Blaze said, opening the door, "We'll need to contact the others." Sally, who was at the desk, and was filing her nails, looked up and stared at them confusingly. She got off the desk.

"Whoa, were already done?" Sally asked, "With the robots?" They all turned their heads over to Sally, who looked at them, "But I'm not finish with my nails yet!" Amy rolled her eyes and facepalmed.

"Fine then, be here." Blaze told the chipmunk, walking away with the others. Sally looked at them, and felt a lonely place. She got off the desk, and went over to them.

"Wait for me!" She shouted, going up towards them, "Don't leave me here!"

.:With Sonic and Tails:.

"Yes! Done!" Tails shouted, holding up another invention of his, "Now this time, it will be perfect!" Sonic looked at his small friend, and rolled his eyes. He likes Tails and all as a small brother, but he's just to damn smart for him.

"Okay then, little buddy, what does it do?" Sonic asked to his friend, "Does it make all the emeralds go to it like a magnet like the one you did that I... Destroyed?" Tails looked up, and shook his head.

"Nope, this time, it's a small bomb that can explode up to one building," Tails explained to the blue hedgehog, "Like I said before, it will make a big boom-boom." Sonic laughed.

"Alright then, I believe you." Sonic told him, "But we have to hurry, I feel that Amy needs out help." The two tailed fox nodded, and placed his bomb in his satchel around his waist.

They both opened the door, and passed through Espio and Charmy, who both were about to knock on the door to see what they were up to. "Hi guys, bye guys!" Sonic shouted, grabbing Tails' hand and running towards the nearest exit.

Espio blinked, and so did Charmy. "Um... Okay, see you." Espio waved back, blinking. Charmy waved back happily and shouted, "See you guys! I won't miss you!"The purple chameleon fell off-balance, while the bumble looked down at him.

"Mama Espio... Are you there?" Charmy asked, looking down at Espio, "I should call Snow White to ask if your okay."

"It's Snowflake!" Silver shouted at them, "Wait, what?! No, Silver!" He corrected himself, "Don't call me 'Snow White'! Do I look like a girl?" Charmy was about to speak, until they heard a beeping sound on Charmy's wrist.

Espio got up, and looked at Charmy's wrist, "Charmy, who gave you that?" He asked to the bumble bee.

"Well, Amy gave it yo me after she was searching some stuff on her boots," Charmy answered, "It's an old watch, and she gave it to me before she went to GUN." Espio nodded and looked down at it.

"Why is it, beeping?" Silver asked, looking at it, "Wait, I see something..." He leaned in, and saw Amy's head on the screen. He flinched, and parted away from the watch. "It has Amy's face..." He muttered, walking away slowly.

Charmy looked at the white hedgehog, shrugged his shoulders. "Hey Amy!" He exclaimed, turning his head to the watch, "How come this thing works? I thought it didn't." Amy chuckled nervously, and smiled nervously.

"Well, it just gave it to you just in case I needed help," She told him, "As in, emergencies." Charmy nodded, but Espio pushed him off and grabbed his wrist.

"Okay, Amy, what do you want?" Espio asked to her, "You know that whatever you do, it always hurts the small kids!" Amy laughed, and smirked at him.

"I still see that your being a big mama." Amy told him, making the purple chameleon stop, "Stop being such a wuss! I was just going to ask where's Sonic?" She asked, "Jeez, not trusting me with kids..."

Charmy laughed, and grabbed his wrist away from the stunned chameleon. "Well, he just left with Tails." He answered to her, "Though I think there going over to your place." Amy nodded and smiled at him.

"That's why I call you Lucky Charm." Amy told the bumble bee, "Always telling me what happened, who died, and all of that stuff." Charmy laughed.

"Fine then, where are you? I'm going to help you," Silver told her, grabbing Charmy's wrist, "I know that you need me." Amy rolled her eyes, and stared at him sternly, with an eyebrow raised.

"Okay, I need Sonic, some muscles, and-" Amy was about to say the other part, but yelped in pain as her shoulder was being in a cast that Alex found. Silver looked at her confusingly. So did Charmy and Espio.

"Um, Amy... You okay?" Charmy asked, "Your not hurt, are you?" Amy smiled at him weakly, but bit her lip. She nodded slowly, and looked down at her shoulder.

"I'm almost done..." Alex told her, placing the cast slowly. Amy accidentally lost balance on her wrist which had the watch, and the screen showed Amy's injured shoulder.

"It hurts like hell..." Amy muttered, "Ugh... Alex, hurry up..."

Charmy eyes widen, and saw the horrible scene of her shoulder. "Amy... What happened to your arm?" He asked looking at it. Silver had his mouth opened, and for some reason, cheered inside of his head.

_Yes! If she's hurt, then she would be more concentrated on her shoulder, and not me! _Silver thought, smiling at himself. "Yahoo!" He said out. Charmy and Espio turned their heads over to the white hedgehog, who went quiet the second they turned their heads.

"It's nothing, actually..." Amy told the bumble bee, "It's just that I was uh... Shot... But I was doing this for a friend!" Charmy nodded, but shook his head afterwards.

"But your hurt... Badly..." Charmy told her, "I don't want to see you all injured..." Amy smiled at him, but it was a lovingly smile.

"Thanks, Charmy," She told him, using his real name, "But don't worry about me, I'll be okay, got it?" The bumble bee nodded, and looked up to the right corner, which said that the batteries were bout to dead.

"Bye Charmy..." Amy told him, waving at him, and closing her watch before the watch of his was turned off. Charmy waved, and sighed as saw that this might be the last time to see his best friend.

"Don't worry, Charmy." Espio told him placing and on his shoulder, "She wouldn't lie to you, right?" Charmy nodded, and looked down at the ground.

"Yeah, I guess your right..." Charmy told him, "I hope she's okay..." Silver nodded to him, and laughed softly.

"Hey kid, if it's from Amy, she'll be fine." Silver told the bumble bee, "So don't you worry, she'll be back to herself in no time." _I'll regret this too... _Silver thought as well, smiling like an idiot, _I hate myself..._

.:With The Girls:.

"And... Done." Alex told her, placing the cast fully on her shoulder, and smiling at her, "So, how does it feel?"

Amy flinched, and looked down to her injured arm. It was now healing, and well, it's getting in good place. "It's okay, I guess..." Amy thought, smiling up at her, "Though I wonder if Sonic will be here..."

Brittney smirked and nudged at Amy's good shoulder. "So, why so eager to see Blue Boy?" She asked to the pink hedgehog, "You don't like him, don't you?" Amy blushed, and looked down.

She shook her head, "N-No! Well actually..." She looked down at the ground, and everyone was looking at her cautiously waiting for her to say more. "I-I sorta... L-Like..."

"Yo! Sorry were late!" Sonic apologized, going up towards them, and smiling nervously, "Thanks to Tails' foot print goggles, we found you!" Amy looked up, and got up from the chair she was at.

The blue hedgehog noticed her shoulder in a cast, and looked up towards the pink hedgehog. "Amy... What happened?" He asked to her, "Y-You okay?" Amy nodded, and smiled at him.

"Well, it doesn't hurt, anymore," She told him, "So yeah, but it might take a few months to be good again." Sonic nodded, and Tails went in behind him.

"Okau Sonic, I guess were-" Tails told him, looking up, but caught Cream. He gasped, and let go of the goggles. "You!" He shouted, pointing at the cream-colored. Cream looked up, and tilted her head.

"Me?" She asked, pointing at herself, "What did I did?" She asked to herself innocently. Tails went up to her, and was about to tackle her, but Sonic got a hold on him.

"Let me at her!" Tails exclaimed, "She's the one, Sonic! She's that little no-good-for-nothing!" Sonic rolled his eyes, and looked down at the cream-colored rabbit.

She blinked, and tilted her head. She then gasped. "Oh yeah!" She smiled, "Heh, sorry for that." She smiled nervously, "I needed to do it, I didn't mean to." Tails stopped, and looked at Cream.

He nodded slowly, and Sonic placed him in the ground slowly. "Oh I see..." Tails told her, "But that still doesn't mean to kick my face!" Cream yelped, and looked down guiltily. The two tailed fox noticed her, and saw she had small tears in her eyes.

"I didn't mean to..." She muttered, looking down, "I was forced to... You got the Chaos Emerald and... And..." She gripped her hands, and shook her head, "And no one could tell me what 'Naughty Toys' means!" There was an awkward silence.

Blaze blushed, and patted her head. "But we already told you, we'll tell you when your older." Cream crossed her arms, and huffed. She looked down again.

"It's still not fair though..." She told them, "But... Oh well... Wait... What about my mom?! Eggman, he might brainwashed her!" They all gasped, fo who knows what happened to Vanilla.

"Oh my god, her Cream Cakes!" Amy shouted, gasping in horror, "Their so delicious! We can't let him have her all by himself!" They all nodded, and Tails began to looked down at the GPS he had in his hand.

"Okay on my calculations... It would be that um..." Tails looked up to Cream. She blinked, and facepalmed.

"Cream."

"Right. It would be that Cream's mother is in the-" Tails began to say, but Blaze beat him to it with her own GPS that she had on her wrist.

"On the 98th Room." Blaze told them, closing the watch, "It would be that Eggman still has her at the kitchen." They all nodded, and everyone began to run towards the kitchen.

Vanilla, who was humming a nice song, sighed in relief as she finished her cake for Eggman. It had three tiers, which all had different colors. She then placed a cherry on top, and sat down in relief. "Oh goodness... Finally I'm done..." Vanilla said to herself, smiling at herself.

"Now I just want to sit down and... Rela-"

"Mommy!" Cream shouted, opening the door quickly and hugging her mother, "Your okay!" Vanilla, who was stunned from her outburst, hugged back. Cream smiled, and pulled away quickly. "We need to leave!"

Vanilla blinked, and looked at her daughter. "Why, darling?" She asked to her daughter, "Is something wrong?" The cream-colored rabbit was about to tell her, until Eggman came out of his hiding place and trapped everyone in a net.

"What the-?!" Amy asked, turning her head, "Cream! Don't panic!" Cream looked at her friends, and hugged her mom tighter. Eggman cackled, and looked down at both rabbits.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Eggman asked, smirking as both rabbits looked terrified from him.

"Eggman, what are you doing?" Vanilla asked, hugging her daughter, "Why did you trapped everyone in the net?" He laughed again, and backed away.

"Well, because they're good with martial arts, and well... Both of you aren't." Eggman explained to them, pointing at the group, trying to get out of the net, "So if you want to get your friends, fight me."

Cream pulled away from her mother, and looked down at the ground. "You're a... You're a..." The cream-colored rabbit gripped her hands again, "You're a piece of shit!" Amy, including the others, had stopped and looked at her wide-eyed.

Vanilla did as well, along with Eggman. "You don't know _how _much I've tried not to call you _Eggman_." Cream told him, going up towards him, "But now, your trapping my own friends?!" She grabbed his collar, and glared at him.

"You don't know how much I want to kick you right now!" Cream shouted at him, "You always make me the weak one, the one that only knows the difference between red and orange! But let me tell you this; I'm a Mobian being!" Eggman gulped.

"And do you know what Mobians do to those persons who hurt my friends?" Cream asked to him, raising up a fist, "A knuckle sandwich, you son of a bitch!" She punched him in the face, which his face turned from the punch.

They all stood their quiet looking to see if there's more. Vanilla blinked her eyes, and glared. "Creamelia Caramel the second the rabbit!" Vanilla shouted. Cream stopped, and turned her head slowly at her mother.

She tapped her foot, and had her arms crossed. "How dare you use that sort of language!" She exclaimed, "Even your own father would be... Would be..." She shook her head. "That's it!" She walked up towards Eggman, and slapped him at his cheek.

They all had their eyes widen again, and waited or more. "You... You separated from me and my husband!" She shouted at him, "Even if you did took my memory!" They all gasped.

"Vanilla! How did you know?!" Amy asked to her, "I thought that only me and the girls know!" They all nodded in union, except for Sally, who was confused now.

"Humph, yu thought I forgot, eh?" Vanilla asked, crossing her arms, "But let me tell you this, I didn't. After you erased all the girls' memory, I was the only one that didn't got erased; I actually remembered afterwards!" Eggman rubbed his cheek, and looked at the older rabbit.

"And now, this?!" She asked loudly, pointing at the group of animals, "You locked up the people I love the most and you try to kill them? No wonder Cream cursed you off!" Cream smiled at her mother.

"And lastly," Vanilla told him, grabbing his collar shirt, "Don't you _ever _let my daughter use that language, she only uses it when she's mad, like her mother." Amy actually cheered, and wiped fake tears.

"That's the Vanilla I know in love!" She exclaimed, smiling, "Go Vanilla!" They all cheered for her, even Tails and Sonic.

Eggman growled, and got up. He then looked at the rabbits, and finally shouted the only thing: "Alex! Kill them!" Alex crossed her arms, and shook her head. He stared at her in the net. "What?"

"You know what I did, no." Alex told him, "I would never forgive what you did to these innocent Mobians!" They all smiled at her, "Even me!"

Eggman growled, and took out a small control. "Fine then, if you don't want to coöperate with me, then you'll die with me!" He laughed, and pressed on the red button.

The place started to shake, but not until Tails fell off-balance when the small earthquake came. The small bomb from his pocket accidentally was off, and made a bigger explosion than before.

"_NOOO!_" They all shouted, feeling the dust everywhere, and that their was a big explosion, in the building, where pieces of the building flew everywhere from the sky.

**Phew! Done already! And look; cliffhanger! Tune in next time, and see what happened next! BTW, the next chapter might be the last :( But don't worry, I'm still thinking of making a sequel, so help me out! Review please!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the hedgehog, all characters belong to SEGA**

**Good Boys Vs. Bad Girls**

As the pieces flew everywhere from the place, Alex, with her stretchable arms, made a barrier that protected everyone from the crash. She let go of everyone, and saw that headquarters of Eggman's Base was destroyed.

Amy saw the disaster, and looked around the place. "Cream? Vanilla?" She asked, looking at the place. The pieces were still in the air, and one hitted Sonic's head. He groaned, and rubbed his head.

Vanilla, who was coughing, made her daughter get below her, so that when the disaster came, Vanilla would get more hurt than her own daughter. Cream saw that she and her mother were underneath wood. She got up slowly, and felt pain in her left leg as she tried to walk.

The pink hedgehog noticed her, and an towards the cream-colored rabbit. "Cream!" She shouted, getting next to her, "Are you alright?" Cream looked up, and Amy saw that she had tears welling up her eyes.

Vanilla noticed her daughter. "Cream..." She whispered, looking down at her small daughter, "What's the matter?" Cream looked at her mother, and then at her leg, which was bleeding, badly, and was bruised. Vanilla's eyes widen.

Everyone looked around, and saw that Eggman's Lair was finally destroyed, and that the girls cheered. Eggman, who was coughing, got off the ground, and the wood that was in top of him. He then gasped. "My lab!" He shouted, going down the broken stairs to the basement.

Once he was there, he saw that Mealani was still alive, with the other agents with her. He sighed in relief. "What are you sighing so happily?" Amy asked, going over to him, and growling, "You were about to kill all of us!"

Eggman stared at the pink hedgehog, and blinked. "Now, now, we all know that I didn't mean to destroy my lab." He defended himself. Amy crossed her good arm to the other, and growled. Vanilla, who was holding her daughter, glared at him as well.

Actually, everyone from Eggman's sie glaring at him, and growling. He gulped. "Now, now, ladies... You don't want to hurt me, don't you?" He asked nervously, as he saw that the girls were getting closer to him, "I mean, I didn't to it on purpose!"

Amy growled, and snapped her fingers, "Get him." She said darkly. He screamed as he saw Blaze, Rouge, Brittney, and even Vanilla beating up Eggman. Cream, who was laughing, and was next to Amy. They both smiled at each other.

Sonic went over to them, and saw once they were done beating him up, Brittney took out her handcuffs, and handcuffed him. "Ivo Robotnik, or should I say, _Eggman_, you are under arrest for kidnapping children and trying to take over the world."

Eggman groaned, and saw that there police cars going over to them. Brittney saw that he was going to the police car, until she heard a faint shout. She turned her head, and saw Mealani, who was waking up now, trying to get out.

"Help! Help me!" She shouted, growling as she tried to get out, "I can't get out! Help me!" Brittney went down the stairs of the broken basement, and gasped. Mealani, who saw Brittney, gasped as well.

"Brittney!" Mealani screamed in pleasure, as she finally seeing her rescue have already came, "I'm so glad your here! I can't wake up these two!" She shouted, "I think their both sick!" The light blue hedgehog nodded, and cutted the chains off the three.

An ambulance came, and grabbed the three missing agents out of the basement. Mealani smiled at how she was safe and sound, and way from the horrible place that Eggman called 'Dungeon' The ambulance helped with the two injured agents, and placed them in beds.

One of the people from the ambulance also helped with Cream and Amy's injured body parts. Everything seemed to get out trouble, and all of them were happy that they were out of Eggman's wrath.

A woman, with a beige suit came in, with a note pad and a pencil on her head. "Okay, so two injured Mobians, right? Two agents from GUN that seem to be in a coma, and five girls missing since six years ago?" She asked to one of the officers.

Blaze noticed the woman, and went over to her. "May I help you?" Blaze asked, looking at the woman. She turned her head, and smiled at the lavender cat.

"Oh. Excuse me. My name is Scarlet." She shook Blaze's hand, "I'm a reporter and I was just trying to get the facts about from what happened today." Blaze nodded, and Rouge came along.

"So, may I ask a few questions of the event?" She asked, grabbing her pencil quickly and smiling at them, "It's okay if you don't give me the full details." They both nodded, and started to tell Scarlet about today.

Espio, who was looking around, saw Amy and Cream, who both were laughing and smiling at each other. Charmy, noticing them, smiled at waved. "Amy! Your okay!" The pink hedgehog turned her head, and saw the bumble bee.

She smiled, and turned her body. "Charmy!" She exclaimed, motioning him to hug her. Charmy flew towards her, and gave her a big hug. Amy hugged back with her good arm, and smiled at him.

"I thought that you were dead!" Charmy exclaimed, "After I saw that big explosion, I knew that something was up, so Espio and I just had to come and see what happened to you!" Amy smiled at her small little friend.

"It's nice to see that you missed me, Charmy." Amy told him, smiling, "So, you saw the explosion from your building, huh?" Charmy nodded, and smiled at his friend. Espio rolled his eyes, and saw that Rouge and Blaze were done with their report with Scarlet.

She nodded, and talked with them a few more minutes until she walked away, holding up the notebook in her hand. Blaze and Rouge smiled at her, and turned their heads over to the agents.

Brittney, was talking to Mealani that how much she missed her, and that she could never let anything this ever happen again. By right now, everyone is getting to their conclusion, and now that Eggman and the battle with Sonic Team was now over, but more things happened before the story ends.

.:Few Months Later:.

Amy, who looked down at her arm, saw that it was getting better. Cream's leg, also was getting bigger from the incident. All of the girls were at a big mansion, since from what they heard, Vanilla's husband was searching her and his daughter for over the last few years.

Finally, the search was over, and now he and his wife, Vanilla were together again. But what the girls didn't knew that Cream's parents were rich, so that all the heroines lived there, along with a few other guys that helped with their journey.

Apparently, the mansion that they were living right now, was an orphanage that all of them used to play with as kids. Now that their all growned-up, Vanilla's husband agreed that they would live with them.

"I can't believe it, four months!" Amy exclaimed, looking at her shoulder, "And now, Eggman is back on bars, and we can finally live in peace!" They all nodded, until they heard a door bell rang.

Vanilla opened the door, and saw that Sally, who was wearing a beautiful red dress, and her hair all tied up in a nice pony-tail. She had a small tiara on her head, and was smiling at all of them. "Ciao!" She smiled, "Have you guys heard? The news from four months ago is still going! Apparently, my parents saw the news, and found me at last!"

Amy rolled her eyes, and turned on the big plasma TV, "And look, Brittney and the others were okay!" They all smiled at how much they saw their old friend on the television, and that she was holding up a GUN Award, for finding the missing three agents.

Amy smiled at her friend, and turned on the volume. "_I never knew that I would get this award,_" Brittney began to say in the television, "_But now, I think that this is the happiest day of my life, next to where I went face-to-face to the four remarkable women who helped me find the agents; Rouge the Bat, Blaze the Cat, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit, even Sally Acorn for helping my find my friends. I give them all my thanks._" The crowd of the awards clapped. Amy smiled, and looked down at the cream-colored rabbit.

"_Now, since I'm about to be eighteen years old, I only want one request before I finally retire from GUN Headquarters, since right now, GUN is good without me,_" Brittney began to say again, "_I would like that all my friends from finding my friends, would like to join me to my last mission; Sky diving a hundred-thousand feet._"

Knuckles, who was drinking soda, had his eyes widen and spitted out the soda to Silver. "Eww..." He said, looking at himself, and wiping him off. The gang laughed, and began to hear more of Brittney's speech.

"_Without more further ado, I would like them to call me and-_" Before Brittney could finish her sentence, her phone rang, as the song 'Gangnam Style' came out as her ringtone. She chuckled nervously, and took out her phone. "Hello?" She asked.

"Yeah, this is Amy Rose, and we all decided." Amy told her, smiling as she was still on live. Brittney smirked.

"And what would that be, Ms. Rose?" She asked, as she heard a few gasps from the crowd, "I know that you wouldn't want your fans waiting." Amy smirked.

"We decided..." Amy began again. Brittney placed her phone on speakers, and held it near on the microphone, "That this day and forward..." The whole world was watching, waiting her Amy to finish her sentence, "That..."

Everyone were in front of the TV, wanting to know what will she say next. Everyone in the world were listening. Amy closed her eyes, and took a deep breath. "I'm still hungry after all of this."

Everyone, including the gang with her, fell off-balance from her answer. Brittney chuckled nervously, and looked at the crowd. "Well, there you have it folks, she's hungry!" Everyone started to laugh, making Amy laugh at herself too.

Right now, these were good, but not to some certain people who were in jail...

.:With Eggman:.

The doctor growled as he saw both of his robots, Decoa and Boceo, were both using the harmonica. Bokkun, who was at a corner, was sulking his eyes out. "I can't believe it doctor. I don't have need to be here!" Bokkun shouted at Eggman, "I'm innocent!"

Eggman rolled his eyes, and snatched the harmonica away from the two robots, "Well, be grateful that I was able to reprogram you when I had the chance!" Bokkun gulped, and backed away from him.

Decoa looked at his professor. "But I still don't get this; how come you stole the girls in the first place if you would've grabbed the emeralds yourself?" Eggman looked down and smirked.

"Because I knew, that one day, I will take over the world, with women by my side." Eggman told the robot, "Also, people said that women were stronger than men over the past few years." The robot nodded slowly.

"I see. So why are we in jail?" Boceo asked, "We didn't do anything to be a threat to the them!" Eggman shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe they thought you were evil as me." He lied to them, looking at his jail clothes, "Let me out of here!" He shouted.

.:Few Days Later:.

"I still can't believe that your making a small fragile girl doing this!" Cream shouted, sitting down on a chair when the plane was moving, "I'm scared of heights!" Brittney laughed, and placed her goggles on her face.

"Don't worry, one hundred thousand feet isn't that long!" Brittney smiled at her, "But don't worry, they made sure that these backpacks have parachutes in them, instead of school stuff!" Cream gulped, and turned pale.

Knuckles looked down and gulped as he saw how small the world is. He looked up to Brittney, "You know what? How about we all sky dive at the same time, so that no one is scared?" Amy rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, Knuckies." Rouge told him, laughing as glared at her, "That was the plan all along. Are you, scared?" The red echidna blushed, and shook his head.

"What? N-No! I just think that were going a bit to high, don't you think?" He asked to the white bat, smiling awkwardly, "By the way, Brittney, hope that after you retire, you'll be something less exotic."

The light blue hedgehog laughed, and saw that they were near the line to jump off, "Well, time to go." She took looked over to everyone, who were pleading to stop the plane and forget it.

She laughed, and grabbed Amy's hand. "Come on, just one more jump until I'm done GUN. Please?" She asked, using her puppy eyes. All the guys looked down, and Charmy started to grab Amy's other hand.

"This is going to be so much fun!" He exclaimed, smiling at her, "C'mon, Espio, after this, I'll never call you Mama Espio, ever again!" Espio stared at him, and blinked. He went over to Charmy slowly, and grabbed his hand.

"Fine then, only because Charmy wanted another person with him." Espio told them, looking away.

"No I didn't." Charmy said, looking at him curiously, "I just wanted you to be with me." They all stared at him, which he turned away, and blushing.

Rouge came along, then Blaze, Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow, Vector, Tails, and lastly, Silver, who was shaking his head as he looked down. "Why don't we talk about it first?" He looked at them, "I got no life insurance, you know!"

Blaze rolled her eyes, and looked down. The world as so small. She gulped. "Alright then, at te number three, we jump." Brittney began to say, "One... Two..."

Everyone started to turn pale, except for Amy and Charmy, who were fearless of what their going to do. "Tow and a half... Three!" They all jumped down, which all of them screaming or yelling.

Maybe once they go to the bottom, they can get some ice-cream! Since Eggman is in bars, Amy and her friends are living the life, and all the Chaos Emeralds are still unfound, but away from the crazy doctor.

_**The End? **_

**Yes, the "?" means that there might be more into the story that still needs to unleashed. But I still don't know what it will be, so I'm not saying that there will be a sequel or not, I'm just saying that maybe and I'm thinking about it.**

**Thank you for all who have reviewed, reading, and favoriting this story and putting it in your alerts. I'm just glad that everyone likes the story, and that I'll give out the latest news on this story in my profile.**

**I like to give thanks to those comedy shows, and my crazy imagination to make this the last chapter. I will also give thanks to my readers, who read and reviewed my story since they can remember. I like to give a shout to:**

**Aj the human, AmeliaTheHedgehog, Amy roxs1, animeizawsum, Bingo the Cat, brittney THE Hedgehog99, CarnationPrincess, CharmyXcream14, Dark sin broken heart, DarkStorm2180, DJ Candy, Flarewind, Flesh Eating Undead, gamer097, hearttostop98, I'm Not Mad- I'm Alice, Jade the Fox, JennyPpgfan, Kat The-Hedgehog, Katty 'Taco' Kisses, kingofmonsters1, KnougeForever, Night the Hedgehog97, OptimisticQueenRandom, Ori the hedgehog, PeachFan900, Poppy the Rabbit, Romantic Person, Scourge's number one stalker, ShadowsAngel1,SonadowLuver4444, Spectacular Super Nova, StAvRoUInI XaZoULi, The Forgery of Cow 71, TheUltimateRose, ToReMusical, Tsuki Sakura Hitsugaya, Walt28, xXGlamorousGloraXx, & Zoom the Hedgehog**

**Thank you guys for reading my story! I appreciate that you love my story and that you've supported me since I started! Thanks again for everything, I'll see next in my next stories, Our Senior Year & Last Nightmare!**

**Have a nice Thanksgiving Break, and I'll hope to see you guys later in the future! Ciao!**

**~MoonlightStar400**


End file.
